Secrets Dévoilés
by Chl007
Summary: À peine une semaine après son arrivée sur Gaïa, Carolina devient une Turk. Commence donc pour elle une longue formation... Mais au cours de son apprentissage, elle fera une découverte surprenante la concernant, qui pourrait bien venir chambouler sa vie une fois de plus. Et découvrira-t-elle enfin ce don étrange que Vincent a perçu chez elle ? (suite de "Une Nouvelle Vie")
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, si vous avez repris l'école, le travail, etc. :-)

Pour ma part, c'est le mois de septembre... et comme je vous l'avais promis, je reviens aujourd'hui avec la suite des aventures de notre chère Carolina. Voici donc sans plus attendre le tome 2 que je vous avait promis fin juin/début juillet, intitulé : "Secrets Dévoilés" ! :-D

J'espère que ces nouvelles aventures et ces nouveaux rebondissements pour notre chère Caro vous plairont tout autant que le premier tome, et que vous serez une fois de plus nombreux et nombreuses à lire cette fanfic ! Et à l'apprécier, bien entendu ! ;-)

S'il y a certaines choses qui vous déplaisent, n'hésitez surtout pas à le faire remarquer dans une de vos reviews ! (qui, je l'espère, seront nombreuse ^^) Si c'est possible et si ça ne nuit pas au bon déroulement de l'histoire, j'essaierai de modifier la chose en question. Il faut savoir que cette histoire est déjà écrite totalement depuis quelques semaines déjà... mais comme je suis une grande sadique, je ne posterai les chapitres qu'un par un (oui, je suis méchante ^^). Vous en aurez sans doute deux si je dois m'absenter pendant un bout de temps.

Sur ce, mon petit blabla de rentrée étant fini, je vous laisse encore deux-trois remarques ainsi qu'un résumé du tome 1 (parce que ça fait longtemps et que vous le valez bien^^) et vous pourrez ensuite commencer votre lecture ! Merci beaucoup d'avance à tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivront cette fanfiction ! En vous espérant de plus en plus nombreux à suivre les péripéties de notre chère Carolina ! Bisous à tous. ;-)

* * *

/ ! \ Je ne publierai plus qu'UN CHAPITRE PAR SEMAINE, généralement le vendredi soir. J'essaierai e vous prévenir si pour une raison X ou Y je ne peux pas poster le prochain chapitre, mais... je vous promets rien... ^^ / ! \

* * *

Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucun droit sur eux.

Les personnages de Carolina et Jenifel Harner, au contraire, m'appartiennent pleinement !

Ceci est une oeuvre de fiction écrite pour mon propre plaisir et celui des lecteurs/lectrices.

Sur ce... bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé du tome 1 : "Une Nouvelle Vie" :** _Carolina Harner est une adolescente comme les autres qui vient de perdre sa mère. Quelques jours après ce drame, la jeune fille se retrouve dans un monde qu'elle connaît bien : Gaïa, l'univers de son jeu vidéo préféré, Final Fantasy VII. Vincent la sauve d'un groupe de monstre et la ramène au Septième Ciel, blessée. Peu à peu, Carolina retrouve ses forces et fait plus amplement connaissance avec tous ces personnages qu'elle n'a jamais vus que sur son écran. Elle se lie d'amitié avec certains, notamment avec la petite Marlène, mais se rend vite compte que Barret la déteste au plus haut point. Ce sentiment va même aller jusqu'à se transformer en haine quand la Shinra viendra fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires... Car, pour une raison étrange, Rufus Shinra s'intéresse beaucoup à la jeune fille. Et au terme d'une rencontre avec le Président, Carolina décide d'accepter l'offre qu'il lui a faite, malgré les différents avis de ses amis, pour la plupart négatifs. Et quelques jours plus tard, elle est prête à quitter le Septième Ciel et tous ses amis. Elle va devenir une Turk._

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 1**

Dans une des rues de Midgar, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore bien haut dans le ciel et que la ville s'emplissait peu à peu de passants en tous genres, un Turk aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air sévère originaire de Wutai marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de la Tour Shinra, son lieu de travail. Il était suivi par une adolescente de seize ans aux yeux bleus océan et aux cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, bruns avec des reflets dorés. À la fois curieuse et stressée. Anxieuse et impatiente. Elle se prénommait Carolina Harner. Elle n'était pas de leur monde. Et elle était une Turk.

Tseng pensait avoir tout vu… mais non. Son patron arrivait toujours à le surprendre, après déjà tant d'années. Quel était l'intérêt d'intégrer cette jeune fille dans leur unité ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la décision de Rufus Shinra. Elle était pourtant une adolescente comme les autres, sans rien de particulier. Mais quelles que soient les intentions de son patron, les ordres étaient les ordres. Et le Wutaïen avait ordre d'ajouter Carolina aux effectifs de son groupe de Turks. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer désormais, c'était que l'adolescente ne le déçoive pas.

Enfin… pas trop.

L'étonnant duo pénétra finalement dans la Tour Shinra après une dizaine de minutes de marche. Le nouveau lieu d'habitation de Carolina. Son lieu de travail, désormais. C'était là que se trouvait sa vie, à partir de maintenant. Même si elle avait encore du mal à le réaliser… Tseng jeta un coup d'œil discret à la jeune fille qui, observant autour d'elle, attendait de savoir où il l'entraînait et ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle tentait déjà de se remémorer les lieux. Sa plus grande crainte était finalement de se perdre dans cette immense tour.

\- Suis-moi, lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la cabine, qui se chargea de les amener au quarante-deuxième étage. L'ascenseur semblait plus rapide, comme s'il était heureux d'accueillir en ces lieux une nouvelle recrue. Puis le Wutaïen guida l'adolescente à travers l'étage tout en lui expliquant brièvement :

\- Cet étage est réservé aux Turks. Nos chambres s'y trouvent.

\- D'accord.

Dans un couloir, Tseng s'arrêta devant une porte. Le numéro cinq était gravé dans le bois.

\- Ta chambre, indiqua-t-il en poussant la porte, qui s'entrouvrit. Je te laisse la découvrir et te changer. Essaye de ne pas trop traîner.

\- Ça marche !

Laissant la jeune fille seule, le chef des Turks fit demi-tour et partit à la recherche du pitre qui allait s'occuper de sa formation. Enfin… encore fallait-il réussir à le trouver… le connaissant, il était sûrement parti se planquer à un étage où il n'avait strictement rien à faire en temps normal. Tseng soupira avec une certaine lassitude. Cet énergumène l'épuisait.

Carolina referma la porte derrière elle et partit donc à la découverte de cet espace inconnu qu'était cette chambre. SA chambre ! Elle avait vraiment du mal à réaliser. C'était incroyable. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais elle n'aurait pensé se trouver un jour dans une telle situation. Être une Turk. Sous les ordres de Tseng. Et du Président lui-même, Rufus Shinra. Qu'elle affectionnait, malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient dire ou penser sur lui. Il n'était pour rien dans els malheurs qui avaient frappés ce monde. Et il tentait de se racheter comme il le pouvait.

Exploration. La première pièce aux murs beiges comportait une commode en bois, plus sombre que celui de la porte, cependant, pour ranger ses affaires, un grand lit aux draps blancs situé contre un mur face à la porte et un gros fauteuil en cuir noir placé près de la fenêtre. À côté de cette vitre se trouvait deux interrupteurs, l'un permettant d'actionner l'ouverture ou la fermeture des volets, et l'autre… servant à allumer la lumière. Tout simplement. Sa chambre, un endroit qui lui deviendrait familier au fil du temps.

La jeune fille partit dans la seconde pièce. C'était une salle de bain au carrelage blanc et bleu, qui comprenait une cabine de douche, des toilettes et un petit lavabo situé dans un coin, au-dessus d'un placard blanc également à la poignée argentée et en dessous d'un grand miroir ovale. Zut, y'avait pas de baignoire comme au Septième Ciel… mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir, non plus.

Revenant dans sa chambre, Carolina remarqua que des vêtements étaient posés sur son lit. Elle les déplia et les observa, les yeux brillants. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire à enfiler par-dessus. Elle savait pertinemment ce que c'était. La tenue de service des Turks. Elle se changea donc, puis partit s'admirer dans la glace qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle avait l'air assez classe, comme ça. On aurait presque dit… qu'elle vivait ici depuis toujours. Les seules choses qu'elle avait conservées de son monde d'origine (la Terre) et qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa étaient ses baskets noires. Et comme elles étaient presque neuves, elle n'avait pas l'intention de les abandonner de sitôt.

Revenant dans sa chambre, l'adolescente enfila sa veste noire par-dessus sa chemise. Chose étonnante, tous les vêtements sans exception étaient à la bonne taille. Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil appréciateur au paysage qu'elle pouvait contempler depuis sa fenêtre (à savoir les rues du nord de Midgar et, au loin, les plaines sauvages entourant la ville), elle quitta sa chambre pour le moment et se rendit dans le couloir. Il était temps d'explorer les lieux plus en profondeur et de voir ce que Rufus et Tseng attendaient d'elle.

Là, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec… un certain Turk aux cheveux roux et aux iris bleu/gris, avec de curieuses marques rouges autour des yeux et un sourire en coin qui promettait qu'elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer une seule seconde à ses côtés. Elle se demanda ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver. Car aux côtés de ce jeune homme un peu (beaucoup) déjanté sur les bords… on ne savait jamais ce qui allait se passer durant les cinq prochaines minutes. Il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de la revoir, chose qui étonna un peu la jeune fille. Pourtant, selon ce que lui avait dit Tseng lors du trajet pour parvenir jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas l'air enchanté à l'idée de s'occuper de sa « formation »…

\- Salut Reno.

\- Hello Caro, répondit-il sans abandonner son grand sourire, qui se voulait désormais un brin sadique. T'es prête à souffrir j'espère ? Parce que crois-moi, on va pas te louper…

\- Heu…

Houlà. Elle aimait pas du tout cette lueur amusée dans son regard et ce sourire zarbi qu'il lui faisait. C'était quoi cette question à deux balles ? Enfin… deux gils ? Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire subir, dès son premier jour ? La jeune fille serra les dents… et se demanda pour la troisième ou quatrième fois ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce poste.

\- Ça dépend… répondit-elle le plus calmement possible. On commence par quoi ?

\- Tests avec armes à feu. Et la cible… ce sera toi !

\- Hein ?

Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds, croyant avoir vraiment très mal entendu.

Tu déconnes, pas vrai ?!

Reno resta gravement silencieux, ce qui ne fit qu'angoisser encore plus la brune. Ha ha… c'était vraiment marrant de voir sa réaction. Elle avait l'air totalement affolée. Pour une fois que quelqu'un le croyait… Il finit par laisser échapper un petit rire amusé et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

\- Mais non, je plaisantais… bon, tu viens ? Le chef va encore dire que c'est de ma faute si on est en retard…

\- Ah ouais ? Ben ce sera bien fait pour toi ! lui répliqua la jeune fille avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir dans le couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur.

Elle sourit intérieurement tandis que le rouquin se vantait d'être arrivé avant elle aux portes métalliques. Cette première journée commençait plutôt bien, pour le moment…

Mais les armes à feu. Tirer sur une cible, c'était facile. En plus, généralement, elle visait assez bien. Mais tirer sur un être vivant… pour lui ôter la vie… ce serait une autre paire de manches. Mais pour l'instant, elle chassa cette idée de ses pensées. Elle s'occuperait de ce détail… plus tard. Bien plus tard. Voire même jamais, ça l'arrangerait fortement…

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 1 des nouvelles aventures de notre chère Carolina ! (avouez, elle vous avait manqué, pas vrai ? :-p) Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ou faire une remarque, critique, etc.

Je remercie d'avance toutes les personnes qui viendront lire ce début de fanfic ! Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine, tout le monde ! :-)


	2. Chapitre 2

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire (merci Reno… ) / ! \

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 2**

Atteignant enfin l'étage numéro trente-neuf à bord de cet ascenseur pourri qui allait… plus que lentement, les deux Turks se mirent aussitôt à courir dès que les portes de cette fichue cabine voulurent bien s'ouvrir (avec un affreux grincement bien évidemment). Ils traversèrent au grand galop un long corridor sombre, car non éclairé, où Carolina faillit se casser la figure (la faute à Reno qui lui avait fait un croche-pied, qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans le noir), puis débarquèrent dans une salle et cessèrent de courir. Tseng leur jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Apparemment, ils étaient à l'heure.

Enfin… plus ou moins. Suffisamment à l'heure pour ne pas l'énerver, quoi.

\- Approche, Carolina, l'invita le Wutaïen.

La jeune fille obéit et vint se placer auprès du chef des Turks. Son chef, désormais. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'y habitue.

Remarquant du coin de l'œil que le rouquin tentait de s'éclipser discrètement à l'autre bout de la salle, la voix de Tseng résonna soudainement dans la pièce, d'un ton sec et sévère, qui n'eut pas de mal à parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles du fuyard.

\- Toi aussi, Reno. Ça ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Bon, ok… grommela le jeune homme en revenant vers eux, les mains dans les poches et traînant les pieds. J'peux me servir de Carolina comme cible, au moins ?

\- Non, trancha le Wutaïen, que la flemmardise du roux commençait déjà à énerver, et pas qu'un peu.

\- Pff, si on peut même plus s'amuser… soupira ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant la mini dispute entre Reno et Tseng, l'adolescente avait observé autour d'elle. La salle aux murs gris clair était fortement éclairée par le grand nombre de néons blancs se trouvant au plafond. La pièce était plutôt spacieuse. Sur le mur du fond, qui se trouvait devant elle, elle pouvait apercevoir des sortes de grandes affiches collées sur des espèces de plaques de bois, représentant des silhouettes noires. Des corps humains… ou d'étranges animaux, semblables à un croisement entre un tigre, un loup et un ours. Avec des ailes. Et des tentacules. Très étrange. Vraiment. Elle pria fortement pour ne pas se retrouver un jour face à une de ces effrayantes bestioles. Enfin… il fallait déjà que lesdites bestioles existent. Au sol se trouvaient plusieurs marques, de couleurs différentes. Les plus proches des cibles étaient de couleur rouge, puis au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait, on passait au jaune, puis au bleu, et enfin au vert.

Une valise était posée au sol. Après avoir remis Reno à sa place en le menaçant de lui supprimer son prochain jour de repos, Tseng se baissa et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un pistolet noir, qu'il tendit ensuite à la jeune fille. Celle-ci le remercia et s'en saisit. Même si elle fut un instant surprise par le poids de l'objet, elle s'y habitua vite. Bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, même, car après l'avoir retourné deux ou trois fois entre ses mains afin de l'observer (tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas appuyer malencontreusement sur la détente), elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus si lourd que ça, finalement. Mais ne put retenir un tressaillement : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait se servir d'une arme. Une arme à feu. Et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois. Au contraire, tout ceci n'était qu'un commencement…

Le Turk roux n'attendit pas bien longtemps et sortit à son tour son arme, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Juste au cas où… et puis de toute façon, lui aussi était un Turk, un vrai de vrai. Pas comme cette gamine, là, cette pseudo-Turkette qui ne ferait pas long feu dans cette tour.

\- On commence où ? interrogea-t-il Tseng en jouant nonchalamment avec son arme.

\- Dix mètres, deuxième marque rouge. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas pointer ça vers un de tes collègues !

\- Ouais, ouais…

Le Wutaïen soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable, celui-là… un véritable phénomène. Mais malgré cette indifférence et ces pitreries qui mettaient souvent ses nerfs à rude épreuve, Tseng devait reconnaître que Reno était particulièrement efficace. Et d'ailleurs, heureusement pour lui, sinon il aurait quitté la Shinra depuis longtemps.

Les deux Turks se mirent en place, côte à côte mais visant chacun une cible différente. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce tandis que chacun se concentrait. Un signe de tête de la part de Tseng leur indiqua qu'il était temps d'appuyer sur la détente. Carolina ne réfléchit pas, serra la crosse de son arme entre ses deux mains et tira, exactement en même temps que Reno. Ce crâneur tenait son pistolet dans une seule main, l'autre étant fourrée dans la poche de son pantalon, et la légère grimace qu'il fit au moment de tirer signifiait clairement aux yeux de la jeune fille qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement cet exercice.

Le bruit fut assourdissant et résonna dans la pièce. L'adolescente brune n'y était absolument pas préparée et grimaça à son tour. Elle se demanda un instant si son ouïe sortirait indemne de ces tests.

_J'espère qu'elle est insonorisée, cette salle,_ pensa-t-elle également.

Secouant la tête et ignorant le bourdonnement qui persistait dans ses oreilles, elle écouta les commentaires du Wutaïen.

\- Reno, pas mal. Un peu trop à gauche. Carolina, tu as tiré en pleine tête… c'était le cœur qu'il fallait viser, je te rappelle.

\- Désolée… marmonna la jeune fille en baissant les yeux tandis que le rouquin laissait échapper un ricanement.

Tseng les fit reculer à la troisième ligne rouge. Douze mètres. Quelques secondes de préparation, à peine, puis un ordre clair et bref. Un nouveau tir, un nouveau vacarme assourdissant, de nouveaux commentaires.

\- Reno, un peu trop haut, cette fois.

\- Merde, fut le seul commentaire du Turk roux.

\- Carolina, c'est mieux. Un peu plus bas, la prochaine fois.

\- Merci.

\- Mais ce n'est pas encore parfait.

\- Noonnn, c'est vrai ? J'aurais jamais cru.

Le regard de Reno fit des allers-retours entre l'air incrédule de son chef et les joues rougissantes de l'adolescente, qui se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Il étouffa un rire.

\- Haha… pas mal, Caro, commenta-t-il simplement avec un sourire en coin amusé. Bien envoyé.

Tseng foudroya le jeune homme du regard, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il leur ordonna de reprendre l'exercice et soupira intérieurement.

_J'espère que Carolina ne va pas développer le même caractère que ce pitre… _pensa-t-il.

Les deux Turks reculèrent encore une fois et s'arrêtèrent à la première ligne jaune. Quinze mètres. Tir après tir, la distance augmentait de plus en plus.

\- Dernier tir ! les avertit le Wutaïen une demi-heure plus tard.

Ils se trouvaient à la toute dernière marque de la salle, la troisième marque verte, environ à cinquante mètres de la cible. Et s'ils voulaient s'éloigner encore plus… ben c'était pas possible. Parce qu'ils devaient sortir de la salle. Et tirer sur les cibles depuis le couloir, c'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Surtout si d'autres employés de la Shinra décidaient de traverser ce couloir à ce moment-là.

Carolina inspira profondément et se concentra. Levant lentement les bras devant elle, elle cligna des yeux. Un instant seulement, sa vue se brouilla, puis elle distingua de nouveau la silhouette noire criblée de balles. Un dernier tir… un dernier seulement. Son cœur. Elle devait toucher son cœur.

\- Tirez ! ordonna Tseng.

L'adolescente appuya sur la détente et le coup partit tout seul en direction de sa cible. En trente minutes, son ouïe s'était habituée au vacarme assourdissant qui suivait chaque coup. Ses oreilles ne bourdonnaient même plus.

Imitant Reno, elle repartit à l'autre bout de la pièce jeter un coup d'œil à l'impact de la balle sur sa cible et écouter les commentaires de son chef. Celui-ci n'eut pas grand-chose à dire. La cible parlait d'elle-même. Le point rouge représentant le cœur de la cible était perforé d'un trou.

Trou qui ne s'y trouvait pas quelques instants plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne tire.

\- Parfait, la félicita le Wutaïen. Reno, tu m'avais habitué à mieux…

\- Fait chier, jura celui-ci entre ses dents.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai rien dit… marmonna-t-il en foudroyant son supérieur du regard.

Apparemment, le fait d'être battu par la petite nouvelle de l'unité ne l'avait pas mis de très bonne humeur. Il pensait encore que cette gosse avait rien à foutre avec eux. Même si elle… paraissait plutôt sympa.

Après encore quelques remarques de la part de Tseng, Carolina lui rendit le revolver qu'il lui avait donné. Puis elle se dirigea de nouveau vers l'ascenseur en compagnie de Reno.

\- Allez, à la bouffe… soupira-t-il en appuyant sue le numéro quarante-trois.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Bah ouais, le temps que t'arrives, que tu te changes et que tu passes les tests… et comme la cafèt des Turks ouvre souvent vers onze heures et demie et que j'ai la d…

Son estomac se chargea de compléter les explications en émettant un bruyant gargouillis.

\- Ok, je vois… fit Carolina en souriant.

Après un silence, elle demanda au jeune homme d'une voix hésitante :

\- Dis, quand je t'ai battu sur le dernier tir… c'est ça qui t'a mis de mauvaise humeur ?

Reno se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en esquissant son habituel sourire en coin, un brin gêné, peut-être, cette fois. En fait… oui, non, peut-être… il en savait rien, pour être franc. Et… et… et puis merde. Il voulait pas savoir, en fait. Caro était cool, finalement. Il lui restait plus qu'à faire ses preuves. Peut-être… que finalement elle avait sa place ici… ? Peut-être s'était-il gourré sur toute la ligne, comme un con… Bof, il verrait bien durant les prochains tests. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps en compagnie de Carolina, son opinion sur elle changeait. Il l'appréciait pas mal, en fait. Et elle avait peut-être de quoi faire une bonne Turk, finalement…

\- Nan, c'est pas pour ça, t'inquiète… c'est juste Tseng qui me faisait chier avec ses commentaires à deux gils.

Obéissant à une impulsion soudaine, il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescente brune avec un petit rire tandis qu'ils sortaient ensemble de l'ascenseur.

\- Mais effectivement, j'admets que tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal, question tir… hé, avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais même devenir meilleure que moi, dis donc ! remarqua-t-il. Va falloir que je fasse gaffe, maintenant que t'es là…

Il prit un air dépité. La jeune fille éclata de rire.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2 des aventures de Caro ! Allez, cette fois, ça y'est, on est partis pour de nouvelles aventures à la Tour Shinra ! Encore désolée pour ceux/celles qui n'apprécient pas forcément Reno, mais vous allez devoir vous le taper pendant un bout de temps... ^_^'

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu... n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme d'habitude, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ! :-)

* * *

(Woah, 7 REVIEWS pour le premier chapitre ? J'y crois pas... vous savez quoi ? Je crois que vous avez battu le record ! ^^)

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Qulbutoké : ** Yep, t'inquiète, Caro va bien morfler avec lui ^^ Tu verras tout ça dans les prochains chapitres !

**Incanrdu91 :** Tuer, faut voir... kidnapper, elle a qu'à prendre des cours avec Youfie x) Et oui, pour Reno, c'était méchant espèce de... méchante ! :-p

**Patrick : **Oowh, un lecteur masculin, j'y crois pas ! xD Nan plus sérieusement merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur. :-) Même si tu dois pas tout comprendre (si ?), j'espère que ça te plait toujours !

**Minea Line : **Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. La suite, bah... la voilà x) Et tu trouves vraiment que mon style a évolué ? Parce que... bah... pas moi, en fait ^^' Bref, merci beaucoup beaucoup. J'espère que t'arrives à te remettre et que la suite des conner... hrm, exploits de Carolina te plaira ! ;-)

**Lunagarden : **Eh ben, si avec JUSTE ce genre de blague tu veux coller une baffe au rouquin... qu'est-ce que ce sera avec les âneries qu'il va nous sortir pas la suite ! XD J'ai hâte de voir dans tes futures reviews les différents châtiments que tu vas lui réserver... ;-)

**Alex0912 : **Je pense que tu vas bien te marrer avec Poil de Carotte, t'en fais pas XD

**Melior Silverdjane :** Contente de voir que le début te plaît ! ^^ Et pour Reno, ça va pas s'améliorer, fais-moi confiance... :-p


	3. Chapitre 3

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire un peu vulgaire (merci Elena…) / ! \

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 3**

Se saisissant de couverts, d'un verre et d'une assiette qu'elle posa sur un plateau en plastique gris, l'adolescente brune aux reflets blonds/dorés suivit Reno et s'engagea dans le deuxième self de la Tour Shinra. Oui, deuxième, car le roux lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'il y en avait un au premier étage et un au quinzième. Ainsi, les employés des premiers étages n'avaient pas à se taper une demi-heure d'ascenseur pour pouvoir accéder à leur repas. Ce que tout le monde trouvait nettement plus pratique, tout de même.

Après qu'ils aient finalement réussi à récupérer de quoi manger, le jeune homme entraîna la nouvelle recrue vers une longue table où six personnes pouvaient s'asseoir. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Bon, bah bon app' ! lança Reno, qui avait déjà commencé à picorer des petits dés de fromage dans sa salade.

\- Merci, toi aussi…

Le jeune homme mangea à peu près de tout dans son entrée… sauf les feuilles vertes. Mais il grignota les dés de fromage et de jambon. Et les grains de maïs. Et même les tomates. Mais la salade… non. Définitivement non. Alors que Carolina finissait ses œufs durs, un métis chauve à la peau brune portant des lunettes de soleil sur son nez fit son apparition. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Reno. Celui-ci le salua, la bouche pleine de frites.

\- Ah, 'hiens ! Chalut, Rudo !

Le Turk le salua d'un signe de tête silencieux, dévisageant la jeune fille. Elle-même observait le métis. Oui… elle se souvenait de lui. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Rude. Un Turk, lui aussi. Généralement envoyé en mission avec Reno. Ces deux-là s'entendaient plutôt bien, si sa mémoire était bonne… et ce, malgré les pitreries du roux. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs pour la énième fois comment il arrivait à supporter cet énergumène tout en restant aussi calme.

\- Je m'appelle Carolina Harner, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Tu es la nouvelle Turk dont Tseng parlait, je présume ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Rude la jaugea du regard, abrité derrière ses lunettes noires qui ne le quittaient jamais.

\- Je te croyais plus âgée, commenta-t-il finalement. J'ignore si avoir un membre aussi jeune est une bonne chose pour notre unité…

De l'incertitude passa dans les yeux de l'adolescente, mais un sauveur inattendu vola à sa rescousse.

\- T'inquièèète, Rudo, intervint le rouquin avant que Carolina n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Elle gère grave bien, la gamine.

\- « Gamine » ? répéta l'adolescente entre deux fourchettes de purée en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Grave bien » ? s'étonna le métis en haussant un sourcil curieux.

\- Mais ouais, puisque je te le dis ! T'aurais vu le tir qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure ! En plein dans le cœur ! Comme ça, vlan !

Le jeune homme visa à peine et lança une frite dans l'assiette de Carolina tandis que Rude dévisageait la jeune fille, surpris et… légèrement admiratif ? Impossible de le savoir. Et vive les lunettes de soleil.

\- Et malgré ce que t'as dit Tseng, le tir en pleine tête au début, c'était pas mal non plus ! reprit Reno.

\- Heu… coup de chance… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Si tu le dis… m'enfin, c'était quand même impressionnant ! T'aurais dû garder la cible en souvenir…

Face à cette remarque, Carolina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire… et faillit bien s'étrangler (ben oui, elle était en train de manger la frite que Reno avait lancé en plein dans sa purée). Peu après qu'elle se fut calmée et qu'ils aient tous repris (ou commencé, pour Rude) leur repas en faisant connaissance, une voix féminine se fit entendre sur un ton glacial, nettement moins amical que celui des deux Turks déjà attablés en compagnie de la jeune fille.

\- Tiens, une nouvelle tête.

Une femme blonde toisa Carolina et partit ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Rude, à l'autre bout de la table.

_Oh oh… je sens que ça va pas bien se passer avec Elena,_ soupira intérieurement la jeune fille.

Courageusement, elle tenta tout de même sa chance et adressa un sourire à la Turk.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle…

\- Ça va, je sais comment tu t'appelles, la coupa Elena d'une voix tranchante sans même lui adresser un regard, Tseng m'a parlé de toi.

\- Ah, euh… ok…

L'adolescente préféra ne pas insister et, laissant la blonde manger en paix, baissa les yeux vers son assiette de purée et de saucisses.

\- Super… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible en faisant rouler une saucisse du bout de sa fourchette.

\- Bof, t'inquiète, lui murmura Reno. C'est parce que t'es une nouvelle, elle te connaît pas encore. Ça lui passera.

\- Ouais… Si tu le dis, fit Carolina d'un air peu convaincu.

Les Turks poursuivirent leur repas dans un silence pesant. Depuis l'arrivée d'Elena, Rude n'avait plus ouvert la bouche pour parler, et Carolina jugea plus sage de l'imiter. Environ dix minutes plus tard, Tseng les rejoignit et s'installa à côté de Carolina.

\- Bon app', chef, marmonna simplement Reno en jouant avec ses feuilles de salade qu'il ne daignait toujours pas avaler.

\- Merci.

Il y eut un silence, au cours duquel le Wutaïen constata avec un brin d'ironie :

\- Vous avez tous l'air d'excellente humeur…

Tseng ? Ironie ? Tseng et ironie ? Carolina haussa les sourcils, surprise, mais ne dit pas un mot. Personne ne lui répondit, d'ailleurs. Il soupira et poursuivit son repas en silence.

Comme ils étaient arrivés en premiers, Carolina et Reno finirent de manger avant les autres. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la salle.

\- Hé, chef ? On fait quoi pour elle, cet aprèm ? demanda le roux à son supérieur en désignant l'adolescente d'un mouvement de tête.

\- À toi de gérer, c'est toi qui t'occupes de sa formation, je te rappelle.

\- Pff, merci… vous m'aidez pas des masses, là, soupira-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

Le petit sourire qu'il affichait négligemment laissait tout de même deviner qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- On t'as dit démerde-toi ! intervint Elena d'un ton cassant qui fit bien vitre disparaître le sourire de son collègue. Alors vient pas nous faire chier, y'en a qui aimeraient finir de bouffer tranquilles…

Reno vint se planter de l'autre côté de la table, face à la blonde, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés. Apparemment assez énervé, il articula lentement :

\- Que la nouvelle t'emmerde parce que t'es plus la seule meuf des Turks, ok, ça, on a bien pigé. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton. Capté ?

Une envie irrésistible de sortir son revolver et de tirer sur cet enfoiré de rouquin se fit soudain ressentir. Mais bon, en plein milieu du self, et sous les yeux du chef, en plus… ça le faisait pas. Et merde. Merde, merde, et encore merde !

_Fait chier, _songea Elena en serrant les poings.

\- Mais va te faire f…

\- Elena ! Ça suffit, déclara Tseng fermement. On a compris, c'est bon. Et toi, Reno, file voir ailleurs si Elena y est. Maintenant !

La blonde et le roux échangèrent un regard meurtrier par-dessus la table, puis le jeune homme tourna les talons.

\- Caro ? Tu viens, on y va.

Le ton étonnamment sec du Turk n'admettait aucune contestation. Adressant un salut aux deux hommes qui étaient restés attablés et évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux marrons d'Elena, l'adolescente obéit et suivit son… collègue. Décidément, elle ne s'y faisait pas.

La Turk aux cheveux blonds regarda partir le duo sans aucun commentaire. Ses yeux bruns fixés sur le dos de la jeune fille, elle écrasa lentement une frite entre ses doigts fins sans y prêter la moindre attention. Ah oui, cette gamine prétendait être une Turk ? Vraiment ? N'importe quoi. Ses jours à la Shinra étaient comptés. Elle ne demeurerait pas dans cette tour bien longtemps. Jamais elle n'en serait capable.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 3 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, le petit carré blanc situé juste en dessous à droite est fait pour ça ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu, et rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour la suite des aventures de notre Turk préférée ! (hein ? comment ça, non ? Pff... bande de méchants :-p)

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Qulbu :** Sérieux, chuis contente que la remarque de Caro t'ait autant plue... t'en fais pas, y'en aura d'autres xD

**Incarn : **Ouaif, m'enfin lje te rappelle que l'exercice de base était d'atteindre le COEUR de la cible... pas de lui faire sauter la cervelle... -_-'

**MagicOnyx :** Merci, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :-)

**Luna : **T'inquiète, y'a visiblement une certaine blonde qui supportera encore plus mal que Tseng... -_-'


	4. Chapitre 4

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 4**

Reno entraîna Carolina jusque dans l'ascenseur sans un mot, le regard sombre. Son objectif principal, pour le moment : quitter cet étage maudit et s'éloigner le plus possible d'Elena. Sinon… ben sinon, il allait commettre un meurtre. C'était pas possible autrement. Et apparemment, la blonde était elle aussi partante pour tuer quelqu'un. Lui ou Carolina, à choisir… voire les deux. Et causer un génocide de Turks sous les yeux de Tseng n'était pas à priori une très bonne idée. Il cogna plus qu'il n'appuya sur le dispositif de la machine et les porte métalliques se refermèrent derrière eux. La lente descente vers les étages inférieurs commença. Après un long silence, l'adolescente brune, mal à l'aise, l'interrogea dans un murmure.

\- C'est… ma présence… qui la met dans cet état ?

\- Bof, t'inquiète, ça passera, lui lança le jeune homme sans même se retourner, les mains dans les poches et les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur. Enfin, j'espère…

\- Elle m'aime pas, de toute façon… marmonna Carolina avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Euh… Ouais, j'ai cru voir.

Le Turk se retourna, sa longue mèche de cheveux rouges volant dans son dos, et plongea son regard bleu/gris dans celui de l'adolescente.

\- M'enfin, arrête de penser à ça. Ça va te bousiller le reste de ta journée, sinon.

Carolina hésita, puis hocha la tête avec un frêle sourire. Étonnamment, rien que le fait d'être en compagnie du jeune homme commençait déjà à lui faire oublier l'incident qui s'était produit quelques minutes auparavant.

\- D'accord.

Reno sourit à son tour et détourna le regard afin de reporter son attention sur le paysage. Pétard… nan, nan, nan, fallait qu'il se calme, là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait subitement eu chaud aux joues quand la gamine lui avait souri ? Il avait rougi… sérieux, c'était pas possible… pas croyable. Il avait rougi ?! Elle, euh… elle lui faisait de l'effet ? Noonnn… il allait falloir qu'il fasse gaffe de ce côté-là. Vraiment. Sans déc'.

_Mais pourquoi, en fait ? J'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'elle, maintenant ?_

Mentalement, il se donna une claque. Non mais sérieux… ils étaient pareils, en fin de compte ! Quand allait-il enfin s'en rendre compte ? Elle était une Turk, bordel, comme lui ! Pas une simple gamine !

Plus une simple gamine…

L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée, tirant le rouquin de ses pensées. Toujours suivi de la jeune fille, il quitta la Tour Shinra et se dirigea vers le nord de la ville. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, là-bas, mis à part un semblant de chantier. Débuté, mais jamais terminé. Tous les ouvriers avaient abandonné leurs outils sur place, il y avait des tas de gravats à peu près partout. Il y régnait un beau bordel, qui s'était encore accentué presque deux ans plus tôt, avec le passage des Incarnés et de leur invocation. Entre deux débuts d'échafaudages métalliques poussiéreux et des débuts de murs inachevés qui ressemblaient plus à des murets de béton qu'autre chose, une immense grue surplombait le chantier, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, comme si elle veillait sur ce lieu où le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Notant le regard interrogateur de Carolina, Reno haussa les épaules et souffla sans lui donner d'explications :

\- Suis-moi.

La jeune fille obéit sans discuter… et remarqua soudainement le silence qui régnait. On n'entendait rien, mis à part le grondement sourd de la circulation de Midgar. Sinon, rien. Pas un bruit. Pas un oiseau. Rien du tout. Un silence lourd. Pesant. Ça faisait presque… peur. Oui, voilà le terme qui convenait. Les lieux étaient tellement silencieux que c'en était presque effrayant. Cela accentuait encore plus l'impression que le temps s'était brutalement stoppé.

Le Turk roux s'approcha de l'immense grue et se mit à l'escalader avec aisance. Tranquillement, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours. Et si ça se trouve, il le faisait VRAIMENT tous les jours. Quel taré… Toujours derrière lui, Carolina s'arrêta au pied de l'engin et leva la tête. Elle le suivit du regard. Il grimpait vite, et bien, comme s'il connaissait réellement par cœur ce périlleux exercice d'alpinisme. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, regrettant d'avance la question stupide qu'elle allait lui poser.

\- Faut vraiment que je te suive là-haut ?

Reno s'interrompit dans son ascension et jeta un regard en contrebas par-dessus son épaule. Elle l'avait pas suivi. Il s'en serait douté.

\- Bah faudrait savoir ! Tu veux devenir une Turk, oui ou merde ? Espèce de trouillarde ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre sa progression.

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet espéré. Carolina s'approcha de la grue en marmonnant, piquée au vif par les propos du rouquin. Et regrettant toujours autant d'avoir posé cette question décidément idiote. Mais bon… elle n'avait pas trop le choix, visiblement. Parce que oui, elle était une Turk. Enfin, elle voulait le devenir, parce qu'elle ne l'était pas encore, officiellement. Alors…

\- Tu vas voir si je suis une trouillarde… ! Abruti.

L'adolescente se mit à son tour à escalader l'engin, plus lentement que son compagnon roux, pestant silencieusement contre ses cheveux bruns détachés aux étranges reflets dorés qui volaient dans tous les sens et lui retombaient toujours dans les yeux. Finalement, après une longue ascension qui lui parut durer plusieurs heures, elle finit par rejoindre le jeune homme au sommet de la grue… et préféra admirer le paysage de Midgar plutôt que de regarder en bas. Non, elle n'avait pas du tout le vertige… enfin… juste un peu… un tout petit peu… Bon. Ok. Oui, elle avait le vertige. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas tellement envie de monter faire l'acrobate…

\- Ben tu vois, fit la voix de Reno sur sa gauche sur un ton légèrement moqueur, t'as réussi finalement.

\- Euh, ouais…

Assise au sommet de la machine, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière et sourit faiblement. Ne pas regarder en bas, surtout, ne pas regarder en bas…

\- Mais me demande pas comment j'y suis arrivée.

\- Héhé, c'est grâce à moi, non ? Si j'avais pas été là, tu serais jamais montée là-dessus…

\- Tu m'étonnes.

Carolina trouvait la voix de Reno curieusement proche… La tête toujours rejetée en arrière, elle se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux… et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Turk.

\- Ouah !

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Le jeune homme se redressa et laissa échapper un rire.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- Ben oui ! Et puis comment t'arrives à tenir debout là-dessus, d'abord, espèce de cinglé ?

\- Bah, c'est fastoche… tiens, essaie.

Reno sourit et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle hésita, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et finit par bafouiller, honteuse de lui avouer ça :

\- Je… j'ai… le vertige… en fait…

\- Ça va aller, t'inquiète, la rassura-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante (et qui, étonnamment, l'était belle et bien). Allez. Fais-moi confiance, Carolina.

Elle déglutit. Plongea encore une fois son regard dans celui du roux. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'accorder sa confiance à ce gars-là était une si bonne idée… Mais bon. Il était un Turk. L'un de ses (futurs) collègues. Et puis… il avait raison : en temps normal, jamais elle ne se serait aventurée toute seule au sommet d'une grue (elle était pas folle, non plus !). Grâce à lui, elle était montée là-haut. Grâce à lui, elle allait sans doute pouvoir tenir debout sur… cette chose… Hésitante, elle resta plantée là, son regard rivé dans le sien. Il esquissa un sourire rassurant. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, prit son courage à deux mains. Puis accepta finalement la main tendue.

Le Turk l'aida à se lever avec une facilité déconcertante. Hébétée, elle observa autour d'elle… puis, instinctivement, en dessous d'elle… et se sentit vaciller. Cela suffit à ce que les battements de son cœur accélèrent. Sa vue se brouilla. Tout était gris autour d'elle.

\- Reno… murmura-t-elle.

Elle était au bord des larmes. Et elle ignorait pourquoi. Peut-être, tout simplement, parce que personne ne l'avait jamais poussée à surpasser ses limites comme ça. Parce que Reno l'avait forcée à se dépasser… Mais alors, pourquoi ces larmes ? Pourquoi… ? Elle ne comprenait pas…

\- T'en fais pas. Je te tiens, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle lui tournait le dos, les yeux rivés sur la ville qui s'étendait devant eux. Il avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte protectrice. Tranquillement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Même si elle s'en rendit compte, elle ne le chassa pas. Il resta là sans bouger et observa lui aussi Midgar pendant quelques secondes avant de remarquer d'un ton étonné :

\- Tu pleures ?

Sur ses joues blêmes, les larmes coulaient toujours. Elle hocha doucement la tête et murmura d'une voix hachée :

\- Le pire… c'est que… je sais même pas… pourquoi…

\- Alors calme-toi. On a tout notre temps…

Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs de Carolina cessèrent. Doucement, Reno la lâcha. Passant un bras au-dessus de sa tête afin de venir ensuite se placer à côté d'elle, il effleura ses cheveux. Était-ce involontaire ou l'avait-il fait exprès ? … Il l'ignorait lui-même. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien senti. Tant mieux pour lui.

\- Bon, on redescend ?

\- Heu… il faut tout… désescalader ?

\- T'inventes des mots, toi, maintenant ? se moqua gentiment le Turk. Non, on désescalade rien du tout.

\- Ben… on fait comment, alors ?

Le rouquin se tourna vers Carolina, l'air grave. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps pour deviner qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite. Mais alors pas du tout. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. C'était carrément pire que l'ascension de cette foutue grue, en fait.

\- T'as confiance en moi ?

\- Euh…

Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Pas de « euh », pour cette fois. C'est « oui » ou c'est « non ». Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Caro ?

Elle plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui de Reno.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Eh merde… était-ce bien raisonnable ?

\- Alors tu me suis.

Et il sauta dans le vide.

Il atterrit… beaucoup de mètres plus bas. Beaucoup. Mais alors… beaucoup, BEAUCOUP. Et sur ses pieds, en plus. Et sans rien de cassé. Le taré. Le fou. Le con. Le suicidaire. Puis il se retourna et, le nez en l'air, lui cria :

\- ALLEZ, VIENS ! VAS-Y, LANCE-TOI !

\- EUH… OK ! répondit-elle en hurlant également.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Oui. Elle faisait confiance à Reno. Bon, c'était pas une confiance aveugle non plus… enfin, peut-être que si. Après tout, elle allait juste un peu sauter dans le vide… Bon, ok. Si, c'était une confiance aveugle. Mais… zut pour cette fois.

Et si elle s'explosait la tronche en arrivant au sol ? Non… il allait pas la laisser crever, quand même… remarque, ce con en était bien capable. Pff, quelle mort débile, quand même… Elle aurait pu mourir en héroïne, en défendant Gaïa de telle ou telle nouvelle menace… et non. Elle allait mourir comme une nouille, en bas d'une putain de grue, tout simplement parce qu'un pauvre con de roux avait voulu faire l'abruti en la prenant pour une saloperie trapéziste.

Sans filet ni trapèze, bien sûr.

\- Reno…

Elle rouvrit les yeux, serra les dents, serra les poings, et plongea dans le vide. Tout en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

\- JE TE DÉTEEEEESTE !

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 4 des aventures de Carolina ! Alors, vos paris ? S'explosera la tronche au sol ? S'explosera PAS la tronche au sol ? x) (oui, je suis une sadique de vous faire ça)

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, bah... j'en suis désolée. n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour m'expliquer pourquoi ! (ou même si vous avez aimé, hein, je dis jamais non aux reviews, de toute manière ! ^^)

Enfin voilà, merci en tout cas d'avoir gaspillé cinq minutes de votre journée/nuit/etc. pour être venu jeter un coup d'oeil à ce chapitre... et rendrez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant !

Bisous et bonne semaine à tous ! :-)

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Melior :** Bah... c'est juste que ça la fait clairement chier de plus être la seule fille du groupe, quoi. Ah, et elle trouve aussi que Caro est pas faite pour être une Turk. Et qu'elle est trop jeune. Et puis elle l'aime pas, de toute manière. Ça te suffit comme raisons ? ^^

**Incarn : **Oooh oui, tu fais bien de compter sur Reno, quetion intégration... avec lui, elle va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, hahaha ! (euh, surtout des pas mûres, en fait, maintenant que j'y pense... -_-')

**Qulbu : **Sérieusement, j'avais pensé au départ à faire une Elena sympa, mais... étant donné qu'on reverra plus Barret avant un petit moment, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le remplacer ! :-D (moi, sadique ? Meuh non, pas du tout ! :-D)

**Minea :** Je compatis pour ton PC... et non, ne pends pas Elena, j'en ai encore besoin ! Mais j'dirais pas pourquoi ^^ Tu verras bien...

**Luna :** Même commentaire qu'à Minea : NON, j'ai besoin d'Elena, encore ! Alors on me la laisse en vie pour le moment, siouplaît merci !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 5**

Carolina se sentit tomber… tomber… et… atterrir ? Ah ben non, elle s'était pas explosée la tronche en bas, finalement… Pas du tout. Ouf. Mais… par quel miracle ? Elle observa autour d'elle et réalisa où elle se trouvait. Pas vraiment par terre, mais plutôt… dans les bras de Reno. Houlàlà, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là, elle ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Ah non, ça allait pas du tout… Rah, et en plus elle rougissait… Zut. Le Turk le remarqua, bien évidemment, et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner tandis qu'elle quittait ses bras et revenait les deux pieds sur Terre. Enfin, sur Gaïa.

\- Hé, je savais pas que je te faisais cet effet, dis donc !

\- Mais… c'est pas toi ! C'est parce que… j'ai eu peur.

Sa voix était mal assurée et Reno l'entendit très bien. Malicieux, il esquissa un demi-sourire amusé.

\- Mouais… c'est ce qu'on dit…

\- Mais c'est vrai… !

\- Menteuse.

Il l'observa d'un air à la fois espiègle et songeur. Alors comme ça, elle avait des sentiments pour lui… Le ton de sa voix ne permettait aucune hésitation. Restait à savoir si c'était juste une amitié naissante… ou bien… autre chose de plus profond… Et si c'était le cas, alors… pour être franc, il ne saurait dire comment il réagirait. C'était encore trop tôt.

Elle baissa les yeux et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive ses joues rougir encore plus. Grr… C'était quoi cette manie de rougir dès qu'un mec de Gaïa lui adressait la parole ?! Nan mais franchement, il allait falloir que ça s'arrête, parce qu'elle commençait à en avoir légèrement ras-le-bol ! Enfin… ça ne lui faisait ça qu'avec Vincent… et Reno… et… et c'était tout. Ah, si, et un peu avec Rufus, aussi… mais seulement lors de leur première rencontre, parce qu'elle était impressionnée. Rien de plus. Ab-so-lu-ment rien de plus. Enfin… c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Même si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit vrai. Parce qu'il lui lançait quand même des regards très… étranges, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ce blondinet-là, et la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi. Mais pour être franche, elle n'avait pas très envie de le découvrir…

\- Bon, euh… on fait quoi maintenant qu'on a fini de jouer les équilibristes suicidaires ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme roux.

\- Bof, j'en sais rien… on retourne à la Tour Shinra piquer un roupillon ? proposa-t-il.

\- Euh… marmonna l'adolescente, peu convaincue.

\- Mouais, t'as raison. Si Tseng nous choppe, on va se faire engueuler. Bon, autre planning pour finir la journée…

\- Dis, tu voudrais pas me faire visiter le reste de la tour ? l'interrogea alors la jeune fille. Parce que mis à part les chambres, le self et la salle d'entraînement au tir, j'ai pas vu grand-chose, moi…

Reno réfléchit quelques instants, puis finit pas accepter d'un hochement de tête. En priant fortement pour ne pas tomber nez à nez avec Elena au détour d'un couloir. Sinon… il dissimula un sourire espiègle. Avant que la blonde ne le descende, il s'arrangerait pour avoir le temps de coller une baffe à Caro. Ce serait de sa faute.

\- Ok, ça me paraît pas mal. Allez, retour à la Shinra.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient côte à côte en direction de la tour, Carolina ne put s'empêcher de questionner le Turk roux, curieuse.

\- Mais du coup, pourquoi tu m'as amené dans ce chantier, mis à part pour me suicider du haut d'une grue ?

\- Mais je t'ai pas suicidée, je t'ai rattrapée, je te rappelle ! la taquina le jeune homme.

\- Ouais… alors tu voulais me faire faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique ?

\- Hein ? Mais ça va pas la tête ?

\- C'est pas ça non plus…

Elle demeura silencieuse quelques instants, faisant mine de réfléchir. Et décida de se venger.

\- … Donc en fait c'était juste pour m'avoir dans tes bras pendant cinq secondes ? tenta-t-elle finalement avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais… rah, mais non !

Et paf, retour à l'envoyeur. Reno se sentit rougir à son tour et se maudit intérieurement, imitant sans le savoir ce que Carolina avait exécuté elle aussi cinq minutes plus tôt. Croisant le regard bleu océan de l'adolescente brune, qui était à cet instant aussi malicieux que le sien, ils finirent par éclater de rire tous les deux.

\- Ok, tu m'as eu, reconnut-il.

\- Un point partout, balle au centre… commenta Carolina. Bon, tu réponds, oui ?

Elle fit mine de vouloir lui donner un coup de poing. Le rouquin évita habilement le coup, puis, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, lui lança :

\- C'est comme une sorte de… rituel pour les nouveaux Turks, tu vois ? Et encore, te plains pas : moi, c'est du haut d'une falaise que ce sadique de Tseng m'a fait sauter…

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il voulait la tester, lui aussi. Et que cette sorte d'épreuve avait fait disparaître ses derniers doutes. C'est qu'il en fallait, du courage pour sauter dans le vide comme ça. Peut-être avait-elle finalement sa place parmi eux. Et lui, comme l'abruti obstiné qu'il était, s'efforçait de l'ignorer. Ou alors… ou alors elle était pas courageuse, simplement folle à lier. Ou un peu des deux. Comme lui, quoi.

\- Sérieux ? fit l'adolescente en ouvrant des yeux ronds, persuadée que le jeune homme lui racontait des bobards une fois de plus. C'est pas vrai…

\- Si, marmonna Reno, dont le regard s'était assombri rien qu'à l'évocation de ce mauvais souvenir. Et y'avait personne pour me rattraper en bas.

\- Ouh… je te plains, mon pauvre, commenta Carolina, compatissante, mais avec un sourire amusé quelle ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître.

Malgré l'amusement de la jeune fille, qui se laissait tout de même un peu trop bien deviner, le Turk sourit à son tour. Il sentait que Carolina était sincère, qu'elle le plaignait vraiment. Pas comme cette blonde d'Elena qui se foutait de sa gueule un peu trop souvent à son goût… et c'était pire depuis l'arrivée de l'adolescente chez les Turks. Il espérait quand même qu'elle allait bientôt se calmer… sinon, ça allait vite devenir carrément invivable. Bon, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment super appréciés, tous les deux, mais quand même… Ces derniers temps, la jeune femme était de plus en plus insupportable.

Les deux Turks finirent par revenir à la Tour Shinra et Carolina put donc visiter son, ben… lieu de travail, en compagnie de Reno et de ses commentaires, quelquefois utiles, mais souvent humoristiques. Ils parcoururent toute la tour, et la jeune fille découvrit une multitude d'endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pour le coup, ses connaissances, tirées du jeu vidéo, était bien piètres face à la réalité qui s'étendait sous se yeux ébahis et émerveillés. Ils conclurent leur visite par les vingt-deuxième et vingt-troisième étages, qui étaient destinés aux SOLDATS. C'était là que se trouvaient leurs dortoirs. De retour dans l'ascenseur après un rapide passage à pied dans ces deux étages, étrangement silencieuse, Carolina finit par murmurer :

\- … Reno ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si… il n'y avait pas eu tout ça… Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal… Zack, et même Cloud, peut-être… ils auraient été là… Pas vrai ?

C'était à la fois une question et une affirmation. Reno hocha la tête, lui apportant confirmation.

\- Oui. Tu aurais pu les rencontrer si…

Grand silence dans l'ascenseur. Le rouquin se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis soupira. Parler des morts et de tous ces évènements le rendait mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'il n'était pas très doué dans ce genre de discours. Il savait pertinemment qu'il dirait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Ce n'était pas son sujet de conversation favori, et voilà que Carolina s'engageait là-dedans… Tout avait toujours été la faute d'un seul homme. Un scientifique complètement taré qui avait mené ses propres expériences tranquille dans son coin. Et la Shinra n'avait jamais rien dit. Hojo… Tout était de sa faute. Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, les Incarnés, le Mako… tout. Reno poussa un nouveau soupir, retenant de justesse un grognement, et se hâta de clore la discussion.

\- Enfin… voilà, quoi… mais on peut pas modifier le passé.

\- Hm. Je sais.

Elle détourna le regard et observa le paysage de Midgar à travers la vitre de l'ascenseur. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, baignant la ville d'une douce lueur orangée.

\- Je le sais même très bien…

Reno fronça un instant les sourcils avant de comprendre subitement cette mélancolie qui s'était soudainement emparée d'elle. Oui. Sa mère. Mais bien sûr… on ne pouvait pas modifier le passé. Ni empêcher les personnes que l'on aime de perdre la vie… effectivement. Elle devait le savoir mieux que quiconque. Sagement, le jeune homme choisit de demeurer silencieux, pour une fois.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au quarante-troisième étage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Carolina pour reconnaître ce lieu, en particulier grâce à l'odeur alléchante qui y régnait.

\- C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ben ouais… c'est passé vite, hein ?

\- Tu m'étonnes…

Les deux Turks s'engagèrent donc dans le self, prêts à engloutir leur dîner. Et en espérant secrètement tous les deux ne pas recroiser une nouvelle fois Elena. Une fois dans la journée leur avait suffi, merci bien.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5 des aventures de notre Caro ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis _via_ une petite review !

Enfin voilà, merci d'avoir lu, bonne semaine à tous et rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour... la suiiite ! :-D

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**MagicOnyx :** Eh non, Caro ne s'est pas écrasée par terre... Dommage. C'est Reno qu'aurait été mort de rire, tiens... xD (oui, et moi aussi, j'avoue ^_^')

**Incarndu91 :** Euh, à choisir entre sauter d'une grue et sauter d'une falaise... sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que Caro préfère Reno à Tseng, rien que pour cette partie-là de sa formation... ^^

**Lunagarden :** T'inquiète, Reno est peut-être un malade mental, mais Caro est pas mal non plus quand elle s'y met... ;-)

**Melior Silverdjane :** Heu, Divergente ? Si tu le dis... (j'connais pas... -_-')


	6. Chapitre 6

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 6**

Après le repas, Carolina regagna sa chambre et s'endormit après une rapide douche. Le lendemain, elle eut un peu de mal à se réveiller… Elle entendait quelqu'un frapper… sur quelque chose… Waouh, c'était un rêve étrange. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Euh, non, elle ne rêvait pas… Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui tapait. Qui tambourinait, même, à sa porte de chambre, avec insistance. Oups…

\- Caroooo, debout ! râla une voix facilement reconnaissable depuis le couloir.

\- Veux pas…

\- Allez, grouille ou je m'en occupe moi-même !

\- Alors là, sûrement pas, marmonna la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux. J'ARRIIIIIIVE ! lança-t-elle.

L'adolescente brune crut distinguer un soupir d'exaspération. Ou de soulagement, au choix. Haussant les épaules, elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et quitta sa chambre, retrouvant dans le couloir un Turk aux cheveux roux et au regard bleu/gris à la fois malicieux et un tantinet réprobateur, tout de même.

\- Ah, ben quand même ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait falloir que je te sorte de ton lit moi-même, dis donc…

\- Tu peux toujours courir !

Carolina tenta de lui donner un coup de poing, qui fut bien évidemment habilement esquivé. Répondant à son attaque, le Turk utilisa une technique d'arts martiaux qui fit que la jeune fille se retrouva prise en sandwich entre un Reno qui lui tordait le bras et un mur glacial. Rah, et flûte. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une idiote. Et elle trouvait que ledit Reno empiétait un peu trop sur son espace vital… Pétard, sympa comme réveil. Il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle.

\- Pff, t'es pas réveillée ou quoi ?

\- Non mais ça va, oui ? soupira-t-elle en se tortillant dans tous les sens, tentant de se dégager de l'emprise du jeune homme. Toi t'as l'air en forme, par contre !

\- Peuh, tu parles !

Le rouquin eut un sourire en coin, lâcha finalement Carolina, ignora son regard noir et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui la fit encore râler. Décidément, cette matinée commençait bien…

\- Mais arrête-euh ! Rah, mais tu m'emmer…

\- Ouais, bon, on va prendre un p'tit-déj ? l'interrompit Reno. Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends… j'ai la dalle, moi !

\- Hm, mouais…

Les deux Turks partirent donc à la cafétéria ensemble. Puis, après avoir bien mangé, ils retournèrent dans cette merveille technologique ultrasophistiquée qu'est… l'ascenseur de la Shinra, toujours aussi lent et barbant. Youpi. Carolina s'étira et ne put retenir un bâillement.

\- Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Passage à l'étage quarante puis journée à l'étage trente-neuf. Simplissime, non ?

\- Euh… trente-neuf ? Quarante ? répéta la jeune fille, complètement perdue.

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que t'es toujours paumée, toi… soupira Reno en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bon, alors traduction : passage au vestiaire et après, journée de tests. Ça te va ?

\- Euh… j'aurais préféré garder les chiffres, finalement… fit l'adolescente brune en baissant la tête.

\- Ah, ben c'est toi qui a voulu que je traduise, hein… lui rappela le roux en croisant les bras avec un sourire en coin amusé.

\- Ouais. Je sais… Dis, la prochaine fois que je te demande une traduction de quoi que ce soit…

\- Hm ?

\- Frappe-moi.

\- Mais avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

_Mince. Le connaissant, il en serait bien capable, cet abruti, _songea Carolina.

\- Ouais… enfin, euh… pas trop fort, quand même…

Les deux Turks arrivèrent donc au quarantième étage et se séparèrent durant quelques minutes afin de se changer et de se mettre en tenue de sport. Reno ne put s'empêcher d'embêter de nouveau la jeune fille et lui lança avec un regard étincelant et un sourire mi-ironique, mi-euh… dragueur ? Sérieux ? Non mais il allait pas bien, celui-là !

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Mais… mais ça va pas bien la tête ?! fut la seule réponse de sa jeune collègue, abasourdie.

\- Bon, ok… bah démerde-toi pour trouver ton casier toute seule, alors !

\- Ben, c'est celui où c'est marqué « Carolina » dessus, non ? devina assez aisément la jeune fille.

\- Euh… ouais, pff.

\- Bon, bah j'ai pas besoin de toi, alors ! conclut Carolina avec un grand sourire. Sur ce, à tout de suite !

Et l'adolescente brune aux étonnantes mèches dorées ferma la porte du vestiaire des filles au nez d'un Reno légèrement surpris quant à sa réaction. Celui-ci resta quelques instants sans bouger, puis eut un sourire amusé et se dirigea à son tour vers son vestiaire, celui des hommes.

Celui dans lequel il avait le droit d'entrer, quoi.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, les deux Turks se retrouvèrent devant l'ascenseur et descendirent d'un étage pour se rendre dans les salles d'entraînement. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus d'un T-shirt blanc et d'une sorte de jogging, noir pour Reno et gris pour Carolina. La tenue parfaite pour de longues heures de sport épuisantes… Pff. Cette journée promettait d'être… passionnante…

Au quarantième étage, ils retrouvèrent… Tseng, qui les attendait de pied ferme. Il jeta un regard mécontent à Reno.

\- Vous devriez être là depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure…

\- C'est Carolina qui voulait pas se réveiller… expliqua le roux d'un ton plutôt penaud.

\- …

_Hm, il a pas l'air convaincu, _songea la jeune fille. _Bon, je vais m'y coller, sinon on va tous les deux se faire enguirlander…_

\- Il a raison… intervint-t-elle alors. Il a fallu qu'il se mette à hurler pour me faire sortir du lit !

\- Hm, ça passe pour cette fois. Mais demain, tu devras te réveiller à l'heure. Et seule, précisa le Wutaïen en insistant sur le dernier mot. Les réveils ne sont pas placés dans vos chambres uniquement pour faire joli.

\- Glups, euh… oui, chef ! acquiesça l'adolescente en hochant la tête.

\- Bon, suivez-moi, vous deux.

Reno laissa échapper un sourire tandis qu'ils suivaient tous les deux le chef des Turks et adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à la jeune fille.

\- Rho, va falloir que tu te débrouille toute seule demain matin, hm ? J'aurais dû te sortir du lit moi-même ce matin, finalement…

\- Non mais oh, c'est pas bientôt fini avec tes commentaires à la noix ? marmonna Carolina à voix basse, afin que le Wutaïen ne l'entende pas. Ferme-la un peu, bon sang !

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude pour compléter sa remarque et il ne put pas s'empêcher de rire en ébouriffant une nouvelle fois les cheveux de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit encore râler. Décidément, elle savait faire que ça, cette gosse…

\- Bon, vous deux, vous avancez, oui ? les reprit Tseng en leur jetant un coup d'œil agacé par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mais oui, on arrive, soupirèrent-ils en chœur.

Reno ne dit plus rien par la suite, mais il avait clairement compris le regard que le Wutaïen lui avait jeté. Un truc du genre : « reprends-toi et arrête de lui faire du charme, bon sang ! T'es pas là pour ça, je te rappelle ! Et elle non plus, d'ailleurs !».

Ils continuèrent donc à suivre leur chef et arrêtèrent de discuter. Les mains dans les poches, un léger sourire en coin éclairant toujours son visage, le jeune homme se reprit mentalement.

_Ouais, dis donc, Tseng a pas tort… Arrête de draguer tes nouvelles collègues, mon vieux !_

Sur le coup, cela lui parut tellement idiot qu'il faillit éclater de rire une nouvelle fois, tout seul comme un débile. Il cessa de sourire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, luttant pour ne pas partir dans un fou rire, une étincelle amusée brillant dans ses yeux bleus/gris. Quoi, lui ? Draguer Carolina ? Elle avait quoi, seize ans… et lui vingt-cinq… C'était qu'une gamine ! Bon, ok, ce n'était pas leurs neuf années de différence qui allaient l'enquiquiner, personnellement, mais… lui et Caro… non. Décidément, ça le faisait pas. Lui, draguer Carolina… non mais c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Sérieusement.

Et pourtant… n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait discrètement depuis qu'il l'avait réveillée le matin même ? Quand il l'avait menacée de venir la déloger de son lit… et quand il l'avait ensuite collée contre le mur tout en lui tordant le bras, en réponse à son coup de poing… et quand il s'était proposé pour l'accompagner dans les vestiaires à la recherche de son casier. Bon, même si ça, c'était plus pour l'enquiquiner qu'autre chose. Casier qu'elle avait finalement réussi à trouver toute seule, comme une grande… Si. C'était exactement ce qu'il faisait, en fait. Il refusait simplement de se l'avouer, voilà tout. Et pourtant… il n'était pas amoureux de Carolina. Enfin, pas vraiment. Enfin… il ne pensait pas l'être… mais… peut-être que si ? Il se demanda un instant s'il était possible de tomber amoureux sans s'en apercevoir. Ouais, non, ça paraissait bizarre, quand même…

_Faudrait savoir ce que je veux, sérieux,_ pensa-t-il avec un soupir. _Sinon, je suis pas sorti d'affaire…_

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 6 de "Secrets Dévoilés" ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez cinq minutes ! ^^ Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je vous laisse donc réfléchir sur le sujet suivant : alors, Reno serait-il par hasard... amoureux ? Vraiment ? Ou... pas ? Allez, vous avez deux heures pour me rédiger un texte argumentatif de quatre pages minimum ! Bon courage !

... Mais non, je rigole. Enfin... si vous ne savez pas quoi faire en attendant le chapitre suivant... ;)

Enfin, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne semaine... et rendez-vous vendredi prochain ! :-D Bisous !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 7**

Les trois Turks pénétrèrent dans une salle claire, carrelée de gris et aux murs orangés, remplie de diverses machines en fer, qui ressemblait fortement et très désagréablement (pour Carolina) à une salle de…

\- Muscu ? devina aisément Reno avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question.

\- Exactement, confirma Tseng en hochant la tête. Et ne compte pas y échapper.

\- Pff…

Le jeune homme parcourut toutes les machines du regard, l'air peu enthousiaste à l'idée de les utiliser. Ce n'était pas franchement sa tasse de thé… Franchement, il se serait bien passé de cet exercice. L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns soupira à son tour. Visiblement, elle éprouvait la même chose que lui. Au moins, ça leur faisait un point commun de plus. C'était toujours ça de gagné…

\- Ça ressemble plus à des instruments de torture qu'à des machines pour s'entraîner, si vous voulez mon avis… maugréa-t-elle.

\- Ah ouais, tu trouves aussi ? grommela Reno, le regard sombre. Eh ben, ravi de savoir qu'il y a enfin quelqu'un du même avis que moi…

\- Désolé Carolina, mais ça fait partie des tests, s'excusa Tseng d'une voix qui n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout (le sadique). Ce sera obligatoire.

\- Mouais, j'avais cru remarquer… soupira la jeune fille. Bon, ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller… Je commence par lequel ?

\- Par la machine de ton choix… tu auras plusieurs tests, de toute façon.

\- Ah… génial… fit-elle d'une voix qui signifiait clairement que non, ce n'était pas génial du tout, en fait.

Carolina essaya donc plusieurs machines, environ une petite dizaine. Et pour plus de la moitié d'entre elles (voire même les trois quarts…), elle ne sut pas exactement comment s'y prendre et les deux Turks durent lui apprendre comment utiliser telle ou telle machine. En même temps, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire de la musculation, sur Terre… Elle passa donc toute la matinée à s'entraîner, écoutant attentivement les rares commentaires émis par Tseng et affichant un large sourire lorsque Reno se remettait à râler… ce qui arrivait assez souvent, en fait. Et lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher et éclatait de rire au beau milieu d'un exercice (d'ailleurs elle avait bien failli se prendre une sorte de haltère sur la tête, à se déconcentrer ainsi…), Tseng la réprimandait, lui disant de ne pas s'occuper des pitreries de son collègue. Et elle se contentait de répliquer un morne « oui, chef »… tout en songeant qu'il n'était pas si facile que ça de résister aux clowneries du jeune homme roux.

Vers la fin de matinée, aux environs de onze heures et demie, le Wutaïen les autorisa finalement à cesser leurs exercices et leur octroya un heure et demie de pause. Donc, reprise à une heure.

\- Bon, euh… on passe à la cafèt, du coup ? proposa Carolina.

\- Euh, non. On est en tests, je te rappelle, fit Reno. Donc pas le droit aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement. Et puis pour se ré-engueuler avec Elena, merci bien…

Il se retourna vers son chef et l'interrogea.

\- Au fait, elle s'est calmée, hier, ou pas ?

\- Plus ou moins. Elle ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup, Carolina, lança-t-il à la jeune fille.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué… répondit celle-ci dans un soupir. Je ferais avec, que voulez-vous… Mais… bon, ben du coup, on mange pas ?

\- Qui a dit qu'on ne mangeait pas, dis donc ? s'étonna le Turk roux, dont l'estomac criait famine. Tu connais les sandwichs, quand même ? Ça existe, dans ton monde, rassure-moi ?

\- Ah ! Ben oui, bien sûr ! affirma l'adolescente en hochant la tête, se trouvant profondément débile de ne pas y avoir songé toute seule, comme une grande. C'est juste que… bon, on mange, alors ?

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète. Espèce de morfale…

\- Oh, ça va, hein… t'as autant la dalle que moi, je suis sûre.

\- Ouais… t'as pas tort. Tiens, prends ça.

Reno sortit trois sandwichs d'un sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui et en tendit un à Carolina. Celle-ci l'accepta avec un sourire et mordit aussitôt dedans.

\- Wouh, ch'est trop bon ! Et ch'avais chuper faim, en pluch… Merchi, Reno ! fit-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Bah, de rien, on allait pas te laisser crever de faim, quand même ! commenta le roux en continuant à fouiller dans son sac. Chef, vous en avez un aussi… vous attrapez ?

Ayant très bien aperçu l'éclat de malice qui était passé dans les yeux du jeune homme, Tseng se hâta de refuser, prudent.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu ne le lance pas…

\- Rho, bon, ok…

Le jeune homme partit donc donner son sandwich au Wutaïen d'un air maussade, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir pu faire son expatrier 'un sandwich volant, puis vint s'asseoir sur un banc près de sa… ben, euh, collègue, et entama à son tour son propre sandwich.

\- Pfiou, ça fait du bien de manger un truc, choupira… euh, soupira-t-il.

Carolina confirma d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, imité (plus discrètement) par Tseng. Si discrètement, d'ailleurs, que les deux autres Turks ne le remarquèrent même pas.

Pour leur heure et demie de pause, Reno et Carolina ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de se poursuivre et de jouer à chat entre les différentes machines de musculation, sous le regard consterné de Tseng, qui se disait que les membres de son unité étaient de véritables gamins… surtout en particulier un jeune homme aux long cheveux roux attachés dans son dos par un élastique noir. Un vrai gosse. Mais au moins, il put en profiter pour observer l'agilité de cette nouvelle recrue. Pour une fois que les imbécillités de son jeune collègue lui servaient à quelque chose… Certaines des contorsions de la jeune fille entre les machines métalliques pour échapper à Reno était assez surprenantes… mais néanmoins efficaces, d'après les protestations du jeune homme et les quelques jurons qu'il lâcha. Lorsque Tseng trouvait qu'il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin et protestait à son tour, il se contentait d'un haussement d'épaules. Ce qui faisait inévitablement soupirer le Wutaïen, et arrachait à Carolina un sourire amusé.

À une heure, l'entraînement reprit. Le trio de Turks partit dans une autre salle, plus spacieuse située juste à côté de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Carolina devina aussitôt où est-ce qu'ils avaient atterri.

\- Une piste ? Ouille ouille ouille, je le sens mal…

\- Test d'endurance, marmonna Reno. J'étais sûr qu'on l'aurait, celui-là… pff. Je déteste ces journées de tests.

\- Eh ben je te rassure, t'es pas le seul, soupira Carolina. Bon, faut faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Courir, répondit simplement Tseng avec un brin d'ironie.

\- Oui, ça j'avais deviné, mais… un nombre de tours particuliers ?

\- Ton maximum.

\- Oh non… bon, ben c'est parti…

La jeune fille commença donc à courir, imitée par Reno, tandis que le Wutaïen partait s'asseoir sur un banc métallique au bord de la piste et les observait en comptant le nombre de tours que chacun faisait. En fait, le jeune homme roux avait raison… Tseng était un véritable sadique ! Il était tranquillement assis en train de les regarder courir… il aurait pas pu s'entraîner avec eux, tiens ? Est-ce qu'il s'entraînait, lui, d'ailleurs ?

\- Eh, Caro ! Je te parie que je cours plus longtemps que toi ! s'exclama Reno derrière elle.

\- Ouais, mon œil ! Pari relevé ! lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Cessant de parler, elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Continuant à courir autour de la piste, écoutant les conseils que Tseng leur lançait de temps à autre, elle était déterminée à courir le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à la nuit… ou le lendemain matin s'il le fallait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe d'épuisement. Avec un seul but en tête : être meilleure que Reno sur cette épreuve-là.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 7 des aventures de Caro ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-D

* * *

_**/ ! \ IMPORTANT / ! \**_

**PAUSE DANS LES PUBLICATIONS **pendant les vacances de Toussaint !

Reprise, donc, de la publication de cette fanfiction le** VENDREDI 04 NOVEMBRE !**

Bonne vacances à tous et à toutes !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**emokami : **héhé, pour savoir s'il est amoureux... et pour comprendre concernant ces "sacro-saints" reflets dorés (j'adore l'expression XD)... bah tu verras bien au cours de ce tome 2 ! Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise !

**Incarndu91 : **heu, je fais pas espagnol, moi ^_^' Hey, juste une tite question : c'était fait exprès, la rime entre "amusante" et "suffisante" ? Sinon pour Caro et Reno, pareil : tu verras bien ! Mouahaha !

(heu, Lunagarden, je crois que toi et tes rires machiavéliques commencent à déteindre sur moi... -_-')

**Alex0912 : "**Alerte pluie de review annoncée sur votre région" ! x) Nan, plus sérieusement, TU ME FAIS CE PUTAIN DE TEXTE ARGUMENTATIF SINON T'AURAS PAS LA SUITE ! . (hem, désolée, je m'emporte). Et pour te cacher du blondinet... toi aussi tu peux toujours te brosser, Mouahaha !

* * *

Bref, donc voilà, petite pause de deux semaines... sur ce, bonnes vacances à tout le monde, que ce soit à toutes les lectrices habituelles de cette fic ou aux nouveaux lecteurs ! On se retrouve à la rentrée, les ami(e)s ! ;-)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 8**

Tseng fit cesser le supplice vers six heures et demie. Bon, il fallait bien avouer que de temps en temps, Reno et Carolina avaient cessé de courir et marchaient le long de la piste, mais ils reprenaient leur course une ou deux minutes plus tard. Pas le choix. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate et plus essoufflée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, Carolina se laissa tomber à terre dès que le chef des Turks leur donna la permission d'arrêter de courir. Rien que pour frimer, Reno courut encore quelques instants, puis tomba assis par terre à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle roulait sur le dos, le souffle court.

\- Pétard… la vache… c'était quoi… cette épreuve ? haleta la jeune fille.

\- Un test d'endurance… quoi d'autre ? souffla le roux, aussi hors d'haleine qu'elle, avant de s'allonger à son tour.

\- Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés, commenta Tseng en les rejoignant. Félicitations… en particulier toi, Carolina. Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais jusqu'au bout, avoua-t-il.

\- Cool… soupira l'adolescente, les yeux fermés. Ouh là là… je suis complètement… crevée…

\- Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain, les informa le Wutaïen. Reposez-vous d'ici là.

\- Chef… oui, chef… marmonna Carolina d'un ton vraiment pas convaincu et plus épuisé qu'autre chose.

Tseng laissa échapper un mince sourire qu'elle n'aperçut pas et quitta la salle. Il connaissait déjà les capacités du jeune homme roux, mais n'avait encore aucune idée de celles de la jeune fille. Et elle l'avait surpris.

Reno et Carolina restèrent longtemps étendus au sol, côte à côte, reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, la voix du rouquin se fit entendre :

\- Hé, Caro… Je t'ai battue.

_Quel vantard. Tu perds rien pour attendre, mon vieux, _grommela intérieurement l'adolescente.

\- Mais zut, tu m'énerves… soupira-t-elle, exténuée.

Avec un soupir fatigué, elle se releva lentement puis tendit une main au jeune homme.

\- Bon, on va se changer ? l'invita-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, apparemment aussi épuisé qu'elle. Souriant face à l'initiative de sa jeune collègue, il accepta sa main tendue et elle l'aida donc à se relever. Ils se retrouvèrent pendant quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre, la main de la jeune fille brune tenant toujours la sienne, avant que celle-ci ne se recule subitement, les joues rouges. Et pas seulement à cause de la course, cette fois…

Les deux Turks se rendirent ensemble à l'étage supérieur afin de prendre une douche chacun de leur côté et de se changer. Ils se retrouvèrent vers sept heures et quart à la cafétéria afin de manger un morceau. Ils n'y retrouvèrent ni Tseng, ni Elena, mais mangèrent en compagnie de Rude. Celui-ci demanda à la jeune fille si elle se portait bien, comment se passaient les entraînements, si elle parvenait à s'habituer au quotidien quelquefois contraignant des Turks. Ils passèrent leur repas à discuter. Carolina était soulagée. Mis à part Elena, elle s'entendait assez bien avec tous les membres du groupe. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Malgré son apparente sévérité, Tseng l'appréciait, même s'il ne le montrait pas forcément. Et Rude était assez sympa, lui aussi. Quant à Rufus, il n'était finalement pas si méchant qu'il en avait l'air au premier abord. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Elena que le courant ne passait pas du tout.

Après avoir bien mangé, Carolina salua ses deux amis Turks et partit dans sa chambre. Elle se mit aussitôt en pyjama et fila sous la couette. Elle était vraiment exténuée. Au fond, elle était assez contente que Tseng leur ait ordonné de cesser l'exercice… elle n'aurait sans doute pas tenu une demi-heure de plus, malgré son désir de tenir tête à ce crâneur de Reno. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, bon sang… mais elle dut reconnaître que c'était encore grâce à lui qu'elle avait réussi à repousser ses limites une fois de plus. Jamais elle n'avait encore couru ainsi, aussi longtemps, même en cours d'EPS sur Terre.

Fermant les yeux, l'adolescente brune aux étonnantes mèches dont la couleur oscillait entre le blond et le doré eut une brève pensée pour tous ceux qu'elle avait laissé au Septième Ciel. Tous ceux qu'elle avait laissé en acceptant la proposition de Rufus et en s'engageant chez les Turks.

Tifa, tellement gentille avec elle. Qui la surveillait tout le temps, veillant sur sa santé et s'arrangeant toujours pour qu'elle ne s'épuise pas à la tâche à ses côtés… ben là pour le coup, en entrant chez les Turks, c'était raté. En une journée, elle s'était fatiguée dix fois plus qu'en trois jours au bar.

Marlène et Denzel, si adorables, qui avaient tous les deux fondu en larmes lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle devait partir. Ils étaient si mignons, ces deux-là… elle les considérait presque comme son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Ils lui manquaient… elle se promit de retourner les voir au Septième Ciel dès qu'elle aurait une journée de libre.

Cloud, le porc-épic blond… Carolina pensait sincèrement qu'il n'avait plus de soucis. Que son esprit était enfin libéré des tourments qui l'accablaient. Mais… elle n'en était plus si sûre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard bleu Mako, avant de quitter le bar… il était soucieux. Ce n'était pas bon signe… il y avait (encore) quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Elle le sentait. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il tout simplement pour elle, à cause de son entrée chez les Turks…

Vincent. Son ange gardien, qui l'avait sauvé de la mort lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur Gaïa. Son protecteur, qui veillait sur elle depuis lors. Cela faisait, quoi, une semaine, déjà ? Après seulement une semaine passée sur ce monde, elle était déjà chez les Turks… Elle se sentait apaisée lorsque le regard ambré de l'immortel croisait le sien. Personne n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur elle. Personne… sauf lui. Vincent Valentine, l'ancien Turk génétiquement modifié, désormais immortel, transformé en une sorte de vampire. Le porteur de Chaos. L'ange vengeur de « Final Fantasy VII ». Que ce surnom lui allait bien.

Barret. Lui… La jeune fille grimaça. Si elle le croisait… elle préférait ne pas y penser. Si elle rencontrait Barret seule à seul, c'était la mort assurée. Quoique, avec ce qu'elle apprendrait lors de ses prochains jours aux côtés de ses nouveaux collègues, peut-être aurait-elle une petite chance de survivre à cette rencontre… mais vraiment minime, alors.

Youfie. Une vraie peste, peut-être, quand elle s'y mettait sérieusement, mais… une fille bien. Vraiment. Qu'elle appréciait énormément. Et même si elle ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, Carolina savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur la Ninja en cas de coup dur ou de gros problème. Elle était ingénieuse, elle trouverait toujours un truc quelconque pour améliorer la situation. Peu importe que ce truc soit complètement loufoque ou invraisemblable.

Cid, qui ne craignait pas de dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait, même si cela déplaisait à certains. Assez bourru par moments, mais quand on le connaissait bien, on savait qu'il était vraiment sympa. C'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Une grande gueule mais un cœur d'or. Et, curieusement, Carolina se sentait assez proche du pilote blond.

Elle se sentait proche de Vincent, également, mais… ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était une sorte d'intense amitié, à la vie, à la mort, qui la liait à l'immortel. Avec Cid, elle sentait inconsciemment qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose… mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Un sentiment étrange l'envahissait lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie du pilote, un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. C'était étrange… elle se demanda si cela persisterait pendant un certain moment, ou bien s'effacerait avec le temps.

Peu à peu, l'adolescente s'endormit… et rêva. Un univers entièrement blanc. Elle reconnaissait ce lieu… et son cœur se serra. Allait-elle revoir sa mère une nouvelle fois ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Jenifel était-elle favorable ou non à son entrée chez les Turks ?

Mais ce ne fut pas sa mère qui apparut à côté d'elle. Ce ne fut rien qu'une silhouette sombre, qu'elle distingua à peine et ne parvint pas à reconnaître. Et pourtant, se tournant vers cette ombre noire qui n'évoquait aucun souvenir en elle, le mot sortit tout seul de sa bouche.

\- Pa… papa ?

La forme sombre ne bougea pas. Puis disparut. Carolina resta quelques secondes hébétée, puis s'exclama :

\- Non mais attends, reviens ! J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

Elle observa autour d'elle, puis soupira.

\- Génial… je suis même pas sûre que c'était lui…

Plus personne n'apparut. Aucune voix ne résonna. L'horizon blanc disparut et son rêve se termina aussi brusquement qu'il avait débuté. À son réveil, la jeune fille ne s'en souvint même pas.

* * *

Et revoilà notre chère Carolina et tous ses amis, après plus de deux semaines d'absence ! Elle ne vous a pas trop manqué, j'espère ? ^^

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :-)

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Qulbutoké : **Déception... Carolina a échoué. Et zut. Tant pis pour elle. De toute façon, Reno c'est l'meilleur. Na. :-p Et t'inquiète pas pour Vincent : un jour, il reviendra... (bon, peut-être pas tout de suite, ok. Mais j'ai dit : un jour ^^)

**Incarndu91 :** Pas besoin de hurler comme ça ! x)

**Lunagarden** : Eh oui, Caro a perdu. Mais c'est pas grave. je l'ai dit et je le répète : c'est Reno le meilleur. Mouahaha. (tu m'as VRAIMENT contaminée avec tes rires démoniaques... ^_^')

**Minea Line :** J'suis désoléééée... M'enfin, j'espère quand même que t'as remarquée que les chapitres de ce "tome 2" sont plus longs que ceux d'"Une Nouvelle Vie" ? Bon, d'accord, un petit peu... un tout petit peu... MAIS QUAND MÊME ! Na.


	9. Chapitre 9

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 9**

\- Bon, tu te lèves, oui ?

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement sourd et se roula en boule sous sa couette. Pétard, mais c'était quoi ce rêve pourri où quelqu'un lui disait sans arrêt de se lever ? Non mais sérieux, il faisait des rêves bien plus cool que ça d'habit…

\- RENOOOOO ! DEBOOOUUUT !

\- Rêve de m… marmonna-t-il, à mi-chemin entre le songe et la réalité.

Mal réveillé, il ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard à son réveil. Sept heures et demie. Il reposa tranquillement sa tête sur son oreiller bien moelleux… avant de se redresser brusquement. SEPT HEURES ET DEMIE ? Oh putain… il comprenait désormais les hurlements que Carolina lui adressait. Eh merde, c'était pas un rêve, finalement…

\- ALLEZ, LÈVE-TOOOIII !

_Fait chier._

Il rejoignit la jeune fille dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard, encore ensommeillé.

\- Saaaaalut, bâilla-t-il. Ça va ?

Carolina le regarda sans un mot, les bras croisés, le foudroyant du regard.

\- Je t'attendrai pas, la prochaine fois.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et eut un sourire d'excuse. Sourire d'excuse qui n'amadoua pas du tout sa jeune collègue. Ou à peine.

\- Bon, ok, désolé… Allez, à table.

Et, ignorant le regard noir de l'adolescente, il fila vers l'ascenseur sans demander son reste.

\- Surtout, m'attends pas, hein, grommela celle-ci.

\- Bah non, pourquoi faire ? lui lança-t-il depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle soupira, puis le rejoignit. Il avait l'air en forme, tiens, pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de sortir du lit…

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble dans une joyeuse atmosphère, Reno était désormais bien réveillé et prêt à faire le pitre durant toute la journée. Il était même un peu trop bien réveillé aux yeux de Carolina, qui soupira en se demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas laissé roupiller bien tranquillement… Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une espèce de pignouf roux qui balança un sucre dans son bol de chocolat. Elle recula brusquement et parvint à éviter les éclaboussures, qui retombèrent en petite pluie sur son plateau.

\- Fais gaffe idiot, tu vas me tacher !

\- Moi, non, le chocolat, oui, corrigea le Turk en lui adressant son fameux sourire en coin malicieux, mort de rire et les yeux étincelants.

\- Mais pourquoi je t'ai pas laissé dormir… soupira-t-elle.

\- Bah, tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois ! tenta-t-il de la réconforter.

\- En voilà un qui a l'air de bonne humeur, ce matin… observa une voix derrière la jeune fille.

\- Putain, non mais sans déconner, on avait pas remarqué… bougonna celle-ci, qui était par contre de mauvaise humeur, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Reno, soudainement redevenu sérieux, lui fit les gros yeux. Carolina jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule… et rougit vivement.

\- Oups, euh, désolée Tse… chef ! se reprit-elle, juste à temps.

\- Et tu as l'air aussi réveillée que lui, tiens…

\- Euh… euh…

Afin de détourner son attention et de lui faire oublier ce léger incident, le roux ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui balancer un coup de pied sous la table. L'adolescente râla une nouvelle fois et le fusilla du regard, se retenant pour ne pas lui flanquer une claque… ou lui renverser son bol de chocolat chaud sur la tête. Ou lui envoyer sa tartine pleine de beurre et de confiture dans le pif. Ou les trois à la fois. Au choix.

\- Aïeuh ! Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?

\- Pas fait exprès ! se défendit-il, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- Ouais, menteur…

\- Carolina, Reno… soupira Tseng dans l'espoir de les calmer un peu. Est-il possible de prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix, par ici ?

\- Oui, chef ! répondirent les deux Turks en chœur… avant d'échanger un regard et de se mettre à pouffer en même temps.

Le Wutaïen poussa un soupir de lassitude et entama finalement sa tartine. Tout en mangeant, il songea que ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Reno avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec la jeune fille, en fin de compte, même si au départ il avait été assez récalcitrant lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que c'était lui qui allait se charger de l'intégration de l'adolescente au sein des Turks. Tseng esquissa un sourire en se remémorant sa réaction. Complètement incompatible avec ce qu'il venait juste d'observer.

_\- Quoi ? Non, vous blaguez, là ? Je vais quand même pas m'occuper de cette gamine !_

_\- Si, tu le feras, avait rétorqué le chef des Turks._

_\- Ah non, là, ce sera sans moi. Je suis pas baby-sitter, non mais oh ! avait protesté le jeune homme._

_\- Reno._

_\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, mais pas ça ! J'en ai rien à foutre de cette gosse, de toute façon, elle tiendra même pas trois jours ici !_

Trois jours… Eh bien si, elle avait tenu trois jours. Mais cela ne semblait plus poser de problèmes au jeune homme. Et apparemment, elle avait l'intention de rester parmi eux bien plus qu'une courte semaine… Le Wutaïen devrait s'y habituer. Même si elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, elle possédait certaines qualités et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle faisait partie des Turks, désormais. Et comme tous les membres de cette unité, elle était sous sa responsabilité. Une lourde tâche qu'il avait acceptée en devenant chef des Turks. Mais… il n'avait jamais regretté son choix.

Après une ou deux minutes de silence, les chamailleries de ses deux collègues avaient reprises de plus belle. Tseng soupira. Impossible de les calmer plus de trente secondes, ces deux-là… ah ça oui, ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Déjà que simplement Reno, c'était difficile à supporter, mais alors rajouter Carolina par-dessus… Mais elle, elle saurait se calmer quand il le lui ordonnerait. Pas Reno. La preuve.

\- Carolina.

L'adolescente brune se tut soudainement et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Oui, chef ?

\- Nouvel entraînement pour toi, aujourd'hui.

\- Je l'aurais parié…

Le Wutaïen s'adressa ensuite au jeune homme.

\- Reno, amène-la au quarante-et-unième étage. Tu sais ce qu'ell faire.

Ignorant pour l'instant le regard interrogateur et un tantinet inquiet de la jeune fille, le rouquin hocha la tête, choisissant de redevenir lui aussi sérieux pour le moment.

\- Ok pas de problème. Je pourrai l'y accompagner ?

\- C'est toi qui t'occupe d'elle, je te rappelle, soupira Tseng.

\- D'acc, ça marche, chef. Caro, tu viens ?

Carolina hocha la tête, se leva et suivit le jeune homme. Ils se rendirent tous les deux au quarante-et-unième étage, qui se constituait d'un long couloir aux murs gris foncés qui comprenait… trois portes. Seulement trois portes noires. L'adolescente ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise à cet étage. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tiens, va là-dedans, lui lança Reno sans la regarder en désignant la première porte. Je vais régler deux ou trois trucs dans la salle d'à côté et je t'y rejoins, ok ?

\- Euh… d'accord, fit Carolina sur un ton… plus qu'hésitant.

Elle obéit au Turk roux et pénétra donc seule dans la première pièce. Elle avança jusqu'au centre de celle-ci tout en observant autour d'elle puis déglutit, par rassurée du tout, pour le coup. C'était un grande salle… entièrement grise, recouverte d'uns sorte d'acier, du sol au plafond, en passant par les murs. La pièce n'était pas meublée, elle était entièrement vide, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Seulement la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière elle, et qui était également couverte par cet espèce de métal. Et elle était seule. Désespérément seule dans cette grande salle vide, froide, austère…

La jeune fille poussa un soupir anxieux et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Tout en se demandant ce qu'elle fichait là, bon sang de bonsoir. Et tout en espérant très fort qu'il ne lui arrive pas dans cette pièce étrange quelque chose de regrettable. Très regrettable. Comme… une mort inopinée, par exemple. Et accidentelle…

* * *

Voilà, c'était le neuvième chapitre des aventures de Carolina Harner chez les Turks ! Peut-être bien que lesdites aventures vont se terminer prématurément...

Alors, à votre avis ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce qu'on peut finalement faire (plus ou moins) confiance à Rufus et aux Turks ? Ou pas du tout ? ^^

Héhé, quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne saurez la suite (et/ou la fin...) que VENDREDI PROCHAIN ! Oui, je suis cruelle ! Mais c'est la vie ! Nananère !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !

On se retrouve vendredi prochain ! En attendant, bon week-end, bonne semaine et bisous tout le monde ! :-)

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Incarn :** Oui, bah... on a tous des moments de fatigue, hein... (oui, j'essaye vainement de défendre l'un de mes persos préférés, ET ALORS ?)

**Luna : **Oui oui, pas de soucis, elle les verra bientôt... enfin, euh... bientôt... *part jeter un coup d'oeil sur les chapitres suivants* Ouais, genre bientôt, au chapitre 18, quoi ! Comment ça, c'est dans longtemps ? Meuh non... !

**Alex :** ENFIN ! Alléluia ! Euh... ça te rappelle quelqu'un ? Ah bon ? Je vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler... *regarde ailleurs*


	10. Chapitre 10

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 10**

Carolina attendit. Elle n'osait pas bouger dans cette immense salle vide et inconnue qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais alors pas du tout DU TOUT. Subitement, elle se rappela avec une certaine angoisse ses cours d'histoire de troisième, au collège, et songea avec un tressaillement que cette grande pièce grise et vide lui faisait affreusement penser… à des… camps d'extermination. Aux chambres à gaz, plus précisément. Allait-elle se faire gazer ? Bon, euh… et donc mourir ? Non… pourquoi Rufus lui ferait-il subir une telle chose ? Et Tseng, Reno… Ils avaient pourtant l'air de l'apprécier, pour le moment… Et ils l'avaient bien accueillie au sein de leur unité. Était-ce un piège ? Des mensonges ? Lui avaient-ils tous menti, et ce, depuis son arrivée dans cette tour ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings à cette idée. Et ce silence qui l'angoissait tellement…

_Reno, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous… ? _songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait son stress monter, lentement, mais sûrement. _J'ai pas envie de crever ici, moi !_

À son grand soulagement, le Turk roux finit par la rejoindre. Bon… donc si Reno était finalement dans la salle avec elle, elle n'allait pas mourir gazée… ou alors le rouquin faisait tellement chier tout le monde que Rufus avait décidé de l'éliminer lui aussi ? Non, ça paraissait illogique. Reno était certes assez enquiquinant lorsqu'il s'y mettait, mais il était redoutablement efficace. Alors… bon, elle, ok, mais pourquoi le supprimer lui, dans ce cas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille tandis que Reno s'approchait d'elle au centre de la pièce.

\- Bof, pas grand-chose… un truc marrant.

_Bon. On va peut-être pas mourir, finalement,_ songea l'adolescente avec une certaine satisfaction.

Du coup, sa bonne humeur revint aussi vite qu'elle avait disparue. Elle poussa néanmoins un grand soupir de soulagement. Elle avait eu la plus belle peur de toute sa vie. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait vraiment cru que sa vie se terminerait dans cette salle.

\- Ouh… j'aime pas les « trucs marrants » avec toi… commenta-t-elle.

\- Peuh, tu dis ça, mais t'as encore rien vu, fit Reno avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, ben j'ai quand même peur…

\- Mais non, y'a pas de quoi flipper, t'inquiète. Bon, ça s'active, ce machin, ou faut que j'y retourne ?

Comme pour répondre à la question du Turk, la salle fut soudain plongée dans le noir. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ah, ben quand même…

Il y eut quelques instants de silence. Différents bruits métalliques se firent entende, suivis de déclics et de petits bips, certains graves, d'autres aigus. Un son étrange, comme des rouages qui tournaient et s'entrechoquaient. Puis vint un long sifflement. Puis, plus rien.

\- Reno ? l'interpella Carolina, qui n'avait soudainement pas l'air très rassurée. Il se passe quoi, là ?

\- Mais rien, je te dis, calme-toi… soupira le roux. Tiens, tu veux un câlin pour te rassurer ?

\- Mais que… ça va pas la tête ?! s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Bah, c'était une proposition comme une autre, hein…

\- Idiot.

Il y eut soudainement un éclair blanc aveuglant et les deux Turks se retrouvèrent… dans une plaine. Une plaine verdoyante, avec au loin, des collines et un ciel bleu pâle. Ils avaient donc quitté la tour Shinra ? Par téléportation, sans doute ? Et… il y avait aussi un monstre, pile en face d'eux. Un gros monstre. Un très gros monstre. Un… un…

\- Euh… c'est pas un Béhémoth, ça ?

\- Si, c'en est un.

\- Mais… la vache, mais c'est dangereux comme bestiole, ça !

\- Mh.

Carolina resta silencieuse et s'efforça de conserver son calme et son sang-froid pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Même si, à cet instant précis, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou le plus vite possible en hurlant comme une demeurée. Mais… la situation lui paraissait suspecte. Pourquoi Reno était-il si calme face à cette créature dont les attaques étaient si souvent mortelles ? Et que faisaient-ils désormais dans cette plaine alors que cinq minutes auparavant, ils étaient tranquilles dans une salle de la Tour Shinra numéro deux ? Mais alors… tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… si ? C'était difficile à croire…

\- Ce serait pas… un genre d'entraînement virtuel ? Comme dans « Crisis Core » ?

\- « Crisis Core » ? répéta Reno, perdu. Euh, ouais… c'est quoi ?

\- Ah, euh, je voulais dire… le truc que faisaient Zack, Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, et tous les autres SOLDATS, là…

\- Si, c'este exactement ça… sans ces casques qui donnent l'air de débiles profonds à ceux qui les portent, précisa le rouquin avec un sourire hilare.

\- Vrai ? Mais c'est trop génial ! s'enthousiasma l'adolescente brune.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce serait marrant ! lui rappela Reno en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ignorant ses protestations. Pourquoi tu me crois jamais ?

Sans répondre à cet espèce de pignouf aux cheveux roses (haha, et toc !), Carolina s'avança d'un pas vers le Bahamut, curieuse d'observer les réactions du monstre virtuel. Allait-il l'attaquer ? Était-il capable de la blesser réellement ? Elle frissonna à cette idée. L'imposante bête qui était au moins deux fois plus grande qu'elle ne broncha pas, se contentant de montrer les crocs. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer à avancer, le Turk l'interpella.

\- Lui, ce sera pour plus tard. À moins que tu veilles te faire bouffer un bras… (elle recula brusquement, frissonnante) Viens plutôt dans ce coin-là, pour le moment.

Docilement, la jeune fille obéit, luttant contre son envie soudaine d'assommer ce rabat-joie. Elle rejoignit Reno et ils observèrent tous les deux les collines qui s'étalaient face à eux. L'adolescente brune, sentant sa mauvaise humeur remonter vaguement à la surface, était distraitement en train de se demander pourquoi ce pignouf l'avait appelée lorsque soudain, dans un rayon bleu électrique, plusieurs armes apparurent en face d'elle, semblant flotter dans les airs.

\- Woah !

Il y avait de tout : des couteaux, des dagues, des épées (courtes ou longues, ou aussi grosses que celle qui avait appartenue à Angeal, puis à Zack et enfin à Cloud), des sabres, un truc bizarre qui ressemblait vaguement à la Masamune de Sephiroth, des shurikens, des fusils et des pistolets de différentes tailles, des arcs, des arbalètes, des choses étranges qui ressemblaient à des bâtons de combats, semblables à ceux d'Aeris, des lance-bombes, des gants renforcés de différents dispositifs en métal, comme des griffes, par exemple, des haches, des lances, des javelots, des katanas courts et longs, des grenades, des filets, des tridents… vraiment, il y avait tout et n'importe quoi. De quoi faire tourner la tête de tous les amateurs d'armes du monde entier (que ce soir la Terre ou Gaïa). Et… de quoi impressionner fortement l'adolescente brune. Qui observait toute cette artillerie volante avec des yeux ronds. Pendant que Reno esquissait un sourire en coin face à sa réaction et que, derrière eux, le Bahamut bâillait bruyamment.

\- C'est… c'est… c'est quoi ça ? finit-elle par demander, ou plutôt, bégayer.

\- Ça, répondit Reno, c'est toutes les armes dispos dans l'armurerie de la Shinra.

\- Ça… ça fait beaucoup, dis donc…

\- Eh ouais. Et aujourd'hui, le but du jeu, c'est de t'en trouver une qui te convienne.

\- Euh… ah. Ok.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, puis finit par attraper une arme au hasard. Comme par hasard, c'était une ÉNORME épée, encore plus imposante que celle de Cloud, si c'était possible. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait vraiment se battre avec cet énorme machin.

_Bon, alors voyons voir…_

Elle tenta de la soulever… mais… impossible. Et dès qu'elle eut réussi à la décoller du sol de seulement quelques centimètres, elle faillit tomber tellement elle était lourde. Bon, euh… celle-ci, c'était impossible. Ça n'allait pas le faire. Comment voulez-vous combattre correctement vos ennemis avec une arme que vous n'êtes même pas capable de soulever ?

\- Je… crois… que ce sera pas celle-ci, soupira-t-elle finalement en lâchant l'épée, qui s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Effectivement, ça me paraît assez… clair, commenta à son tour le rouquin, qui était plié en deux, mort de rire.

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! protesta Carolina en souriant à son tour. Bon, ben ça commence bien…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 10 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review ! ^^ Ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-)

Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient ce moment avec impatience, mais... non, Carolina n'est pas morte ! x) Vous y avez cru, hein ? Avouez, vous y avez cru !

... Non. Pas du tout. D'accord. -_-' Tant pis.

Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un bon week-end, une bonne semaine, et je vous donne endez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 11 ! Bisous tout le monde ! :-D

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Yasu : **... euh, tu vas bien ? ^^'

**Luna :** Pff, c'était vraiment si facile que ça à deviner ? :-(

**Qulbu :** T'inquiète pas pour son papounet, ça arrive, ça arrive... doucement, mais sûrement... (ouais, j'aime bien cette expresion xD Encore plus depuis que j'ai découvert qu'elle était dans "Loveless" ! :-D)

**Alex :** Raahhh, tu m'énèèèrves ! T'as qu'à écrire la suite, tant que t'y es ! (meuh oui je t'embête xD)


	11. Chapitre 11

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 11**

Après de longs et multiples essais sur le Bahamut virtuel, souffre-douleur du jour d'une Carolina en furie, cette dernière sut finalement avec quelle arme elle était le plus à l'aise en combat. Ou plutôt, avec quelle**s** arme**s**… Elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça en lancer de couteaux. Elle était même plutôt bonne, mais la jeune fille détestait se trouver loin de son adversaire, et donc lui laisser la possibilité de s'échapper. Alors ce serait non. Avec une lance, elle excellait, mais… son arme était plus grande qu'elle, et c'était donc un peu difficile de la manier. Pas terrible.

Elle avait choisi de se battre armée de deux épées. Afin d'être sûre de son choix, elle fit un dernier essai, sous le regard de Reno, légèrement admiratif, il est vrai, qui trouvait qu'elle ne se battait pas trop mal, finalement. Une arme dans chaque main, elle se rua vers le Béhémoth.

À vrai dire, le matin même, elle ne savait même pas se battre. Elle n'avait jamais tenu une seule arme de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait appris cela, une fois qu'elle eut trouvé une épée qu'elle était capable de manier, Reno avait soupiré. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, après tout, quelle gamine de seize ans aurait été capable de manier des armes comme celles-là ? Il maintenait qu'elle n'avait en réalité pas grand-chose à faire avec eux, chez les Turks. Mais surtout… et c'est vrai qu'il lui était difficile de l'avouer… il trouvait en réalité qu'elle était trop jeune pour se battre. Après tout, elle n'était même pas majeure, elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. C'était trop dangereux pour elle…

Alors, durant toute la matinée, il avait appris à Carolina à se servir des différentes armes. Lui avait parlé de leurs atouts, mais aussi de leurs points faibles. Lui avait expliqué comment les manier correctement, quelles erreurs elle ne devait pas commettre, comment les éviter. Lui avait souvent montré lui-même tel ou tel mouvement à accomplir. L'avait corrigée lorsqu'elle se trompait. Il avait décidé de se démener afin qu'elle puisse se battre à la perfection (enfin, presque).

Il l'avait aidé, lui avait montré l'exemple. Ce qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais fait auparavant, pour qui que ce soit. Il s'était toujours occupé uniquement de lui, en laissant les autres se débrouiller tout seuls. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Et elle lui en avait été reconnaissante… il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux bleu océan. Personne ne lui avait jamais adressé un regard comme le sien à cet instant-là. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier Carolina. Mais… vraiment. Pas juste un petit peu, quoi. Il aimait être avec elle, lui parler, et la faire rire aux éclats lorsqu'il faisait un peu le zouave. Il adorait lui apprendre des choses, comme il l'avait fait ce matin. Il appréciait aussi à sa juste valeur ce regard légèrement admirateur qu'elle lui lançait dans ces moments-là. Oui. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même, mais… finalement, peut-être que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça que Carolina reste avec eux à la Shinra. Peut-être même était-ce mieux ainsi. Pour eux et leur unité, peut-être, mais aussi pour elle… pour lui… ?

\- Ohé, Reno, tu rêves ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits, et se maudit intérieurement. Oui, il rêvait… et n'avait donc même pas remarqué que Carolina avait depuis longtemps tué le Béhémoth virtuel (comment elle avait fait ?) et l'observait pensivement.

\- Euh… ouais, quoi ?

\- On fait quoi, maintenant ?

\- Euh… et si on allait manger ? proposa-t-il. Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai faim…

\- Euh… oui, moi aussi.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, un des rares objets qui étaient encore originaires de la Terre… et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Euh… il va être deux heures et quart…

Reno éclata de rire à cette remarque.

\- Ok, je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai si faim… alors, tu viens ?

\- Oui, j'arrive… mais les épées, j'en fais quoi ?

\- Bof, laisse-les là, on reviendra les chercher tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord.

Les deux Turks partirent donc manger. Comme il était assez tard, ils ne virent personne. Ni Rude, ni Tseng, ni Elena (ouf). Ils déjeunèrent donc tranquillement et à trois heures, ils repartirent au quarante-et-unième étage. Carolina voulut de nouveau retourner dans la salle où ils se trouvaient ensemble ce matin, mais Reno lui saisit le poignet et la retint, l'en empêchant.

\- Ben, on y retourne pas ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- C'était un entraînement virtuel, je te rappelle… ce serait pas mieux d'être armée avec de vraies armes ?

\- Euh, si. T'as raison. Enfin, je crois.

\- Évidemment que j'ai raison, lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-elle. Par contre, euh… tu veux bien arrêter de me serrer comme ça, s'te plaît ?

Ils baissèrent la tête tous les deux au même instant et leurs regards se posèrent sur la main du jeune homme, qui tenait toujours fermement le poignet de l'adolescente. Il la lâcha brusquement tandis qu'elle se sentait rougir légèrement une fois de plus. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et observa le poignet de la jeune fille, où une marque rouge apparaissait peu à peu. Mince. Il avait donc serré si fort que ça… ? Par réflexe, sans doute. Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison… Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pasvoir d'autre raison.

\- Désolé. Je… je t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

Elle secoua la tête tout en lui adressant un regard surpris. Reno… venait de s'excuser. Oui, il s'était excusé. Il avait un peu bafouillé, même, et détournait à présent le regard. Il s'était inquiété et lui avait demandé si il ne lui avait pas fait mal en la serrant trop fort… elle ne le reconnaissait plus, à vrai dire. Où se trouvait le jeune homme sûr de lui et même un brin arrogant dont elle avait fait la connaissance dans « Final Fantasy VII » ? Où était passé, à cet instant, le pitre de service d' « Advent Children » ? Ils étaient bien présents tous les deux, mais des fois, ils disparaissaient brièvement, révélant à Carolina des facettes de la personnalité de Reno qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pas encore, du moins. Et… qu'elle appréciait…

Les deux Turks se rendirent donc dans la salle située tout au bout du couloir. Elle contenait plusieurs armoires en métal ainsi qu'un écran tactile incrusté dans un épais pilier de marbre noir se situant au centre de la pièce. Ils s'en approchèrent. L'écran représentait une barre de recherche ainsi qu'un clavier. Reno pianota rapidement le mot « épées » et un chiffre apparut, le numéro six. Le Turk se détourna ensuite du pilier et, tout en s'enfonçant dans la salle aux murs d'un blanc immaculée envahie d'armoires métalliques, expliqua à la jeune fille :

\- Ici, c'est l'armurerie. Tu tapes un nom d'arme sur l'écran tactile que t'as vu dans le pilier, et ça te donne le numéro de l'armoire où l'arme que tu cherches est rangée.

\- Ok. C'est cool comme système… s'émerveilla-t-elle.

\- Eh, t'es à la Shinra, ma vieille, la taquina le jeune homme en la poussant du coude. Faut pas non plus l'oublier. Question technologie, tu trouveras pas mieux dans tout Gaïa !

\- D'accord. Je ne l'oublierai pas, affirma Carolina en hochant la tête.

\- J'aime mieux ça.

Reno trouva finalement l'armoire numéro six et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvaient de nombreuses épées, toutes différentes les unes des autres. Il se décala et laissa sa place à Carolina.

\- Donc tu te bats avec deux, c'est ça ? Ben là, t'as le choix… évite simplement toutes les grosses du fond, lui rappela-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, j'essaierai.

Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé par-dessus son épaule, puis observa longuement toutes les armes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Après de longs moments de silence, elle en tira finalement deux du lot. Elles étaient toutes deux plus ou moins identiques, en acier, avec une garde recouverte de cuir sombre, presque noir. L'une possédait de minuscules cristaux orangés. L'autre, des petites pierres également, mais celles-ci étaient vertes. Ces deux lames étaient à la fois toutes simples et d'une beauté incroyable, aux yeux de la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'avait possédé de pareils objets. Elles étaient uniques. Et l'adolescente était persuadée que ces armes ne la quitteraient plus avant un long, très long moment…

\- C'est vrai qu'elles sont sympas, reconnut Reno en se rapprochant d'elle. Tiens, tu pourras les porter avec ça.

Il lui tendit une sorte de baudrier en cuir, lui permettant de porter ses deux épées accrochées dans son dos. Elle le remercia et le mit aussitôt, puis y plaça ses armes. Dès que cela fut fait, un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière eux. Une personne était entrée dans la pièce et les rejoignait. Carolina se retourna brusquement, mais ce n'était que Tseng. Elle soupira. Il avait réussi à lui faire peur… !

\- Ah, vous êtes là, tous les deux… Rufus veut vous voir.

Les deux Turks échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Carolina juste avant que Reno ne la reprenne en lui donnant un coup de coude plus ou moins discret.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu le verras par toi-même.

Ils quittèrent la salle tous les trois, et le Wutaïen les escorta jusqu'au bureau du Président. Dans l'ascenseur, il remarqua :

\- Alors comme ça, tu as choisi des épées.

\- Hm, confirma simplement l'adolescente en hochant sa tête brune, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

L'ascenseur parvint finalement au dernier étage de la Tour Shinra. Les trois Turks s'engagèrent dans le couloir, puis le Wutaïen les abandonna. Après avoir échangé un regard aussi surpris et légèrement craintif pour l'une que rassurant et curieux pour l'autre, Reno finit par frapper à la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du Président Rufus Shinra.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 11 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :-) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review après votre lecture, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Alors, que va-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi Rufus veut-il voir nos deux Turks ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoooiii ?

... À votre avis ? ;-)

Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne nuit, un bon week-end et/ou une bonne semaine... et je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 11 des aventures de Carolina !

À plus tout le monde ! :-D

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Yasu :** Heeuuu... ok, je veux bien t'en donner, mais juste la moitié, alors ! ^^ L'autre moitié revient à Alex0912... ;-) Et, euh... un Béhémoth en animal de compagnie ? Oo ... oui... tu vas bien ?

**Luna : **Bah, c'est un Béhémoth virtuel, quoi ! ^^ Ouais, je sais, explication pourrie.

**Tinkerbell** **:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour Reno et Caro, bah... tu verras bien ! :-p

**Alex :** Ok pour les armes, mais tu partage avec Yasu ! xD Vous battez pas, yen aura pour tout le monde :-p Et sinon désolée, mais Carolina me va bien comme OC, je ne la remplacerai pas par toi ! ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 12**

Parcourant d'un regard las les différentes feuilles qui recouvraient son bureau, Rufus releva la tête subitement lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. Son regard assombri et ennuyé par tous les dossiers sans grand intérêt qu'il avait à traiter s'éclaircit légèrement quand il reconnut Carolina et Reno. Bon, hum… le second le soûlait un peu, par moments. Il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Mais Carolina… Tseng lui avait fait part des progrès de la jeune fille, ainsi que de son étonnement. Et il ne regrettait pas son choix de l'avoir intégré à l'équipe des Turks. Il sentait que cette adolescente deviendrait vite un excellent élément. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir comment elle se débrouillerait en situation réelle.

\- Bon, alors… vous voulez quoi, patron ? l'interrogea le jeune homme en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le Président poussa un soupir en se demandant combien de temps il parviendrait à supporter cet énergumène roux… plus qu'agaçant. Puis il s'adressa aux deux Turks qui se tenaient devant lui.

\- On nous a signalé que de nombreux monstres ont fait leur apparition aux abords de Costa del Sol, commença-t-il calmement.

\- Ouais, et ? fit Reno en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_Un jour, je le tuerai… Vraiment…_ pensa Rufus en retenant un soupir exaspéré.

\- Rufus… vous pouvez continuer ? demanda Carolina.

_Carolina, tu peux dire à Reno de se taire ?_

Le Président Shinra hocha néanmoins la tête et poursuivit donc, non sans avoir au préalable averti le rouquin d'un regard noir :

\- Demain vous partirez donc en mission à Costa del Sol.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, puis ajouta :

\- Ensemble.

Les deux Turks échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Sérieux ? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Oui. Si les monstres continuent de proliférer là-bas, les habitants vont finir par s'en plaindre. Il vaut mieux s'en occuper avant que ça ne pose problème. Et comme ce n'est pas une mission bien dangereuse, vous irez tous les deux. Il est temps que Carolina sorte un peu de cette tour.

\- Ok, ça marche ! fit Reno avec un grand sourire.

\- Je compte sur vous.

\- Chef, oui, chef ! s'écria Carolina avec enthousiasme en souriant à son tour.

Elle se tourna vers son collègue roux et lui adressa un sourire éclatant d'enthousiasme tandis que Rufus les observait en secouant la tête, désespéré face à tant d'enfantillages de la part de ses Turks.

\- Ces pauvres monstres, ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Pas vrai, Reno ?

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Allez, tope là Caro, on part en mission ! lui répondit-il sur un ton enjoué.

\- Yep !

L'adolescente brune et le jeune homme roux échangèrent un sourire ravi, aussi contents l'un que l'autre de partir en mission ensemble. Surtout que ce serait la première mission de Carolina. Cette dernière était toute excitée à cette idée. Et espérait qu'elle parviendrait à se débrouiller. Elle était surtout heureuse de n'avoir que de simples monstres à tuer… pour le moment.

\- Content que ça vous fasse aussi plaisir, intervint alors Rufus avec un brin d'ironie. Reno, je te laisse lui apprendre à rédiger ses rapports. Bonne chance à vous deux.

\- Merci ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Le rouquin tira Carolina par la manche. Il était temps pour eux de s'en aller. Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à le suivre, mais la voix du Président l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait quitté son bureau.

\- Carolina, peux-tu rester un instant, s'il te plaît ?

\- Euh, oui… accepta-t-elle (en particulier parce qu'elle n'avait pas tellement le choix). M'attends pas, Reno, je te rejoindrai à la cafèt, lança-t-elle dans le couloir.

\- D'acc, ça marche ! entendit-elle avant que la porte du bureau ne se referme.

Avec hésitation, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, elle se retourna, s'approcha du bureau de Rufus et plongea ses yeux bleu océan dans les siens, qui étaient eux aussi bleus, mais d'une couleur moins vive, avec une pointe de gris. Comme ceux de Reno. Quoique… non. Le regard de Reno brillait d'une étrange étincelle qu'elle ne retrouvait pas dans celui du Président Shinra. Mais… les yeux de Rufus avaient quelque chose de particulier, eux aussi. Mais elle était incapable de dire quoi. Et cela la troublait.

\- Vous… vouliez me parler ?

Le Président hocha simplement la tête. Sans un mot, il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers son armoire. Carolina l'observa, intriguée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et ne bougea pas. Il ouvrit le meuble et en sortit… une arme. Un revolver noir et brillant. La jeune fille se remit aussitôt à s'inquiéter et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien fabriquer avec ça. Par un mouvement instinctif, elle recula légèrement, crispée, le regard toujours fixé sur l'arme à feu que l'homme tenait dans sa main. Ses maudits cours d'histoire lui revinrent une nouvelle fois en mémoire et elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas la tuer. Était-elle finalement inutile ? Mais alors, pourquoi lui avait-il dit à l'instant qu'elle partait en mission avec Reno ? Non, ce n'était pas logique… Peut-être que ce sadique voulait la rassurer avec une bonne nouvelle qui la comblerait de joie avant de lui annoncer avec un ton déçu que, oh ben zut, ce ne serait pas possible finalement, et puis bye-bye… non, quand même pas… Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle ne voulait pas le croire.

_Rufus… dis-moi que tu n'es pas si cruel… _songea Carolina en croisant discrètement les doigts derrière son dos. _Dis-moi que j'ai bien fait de te faire confiance…_

Rufus revint vers elle, toujours en silence, et plongea son regard dans le sien pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes. L'adolescente se sentit tressaillir. Mais… pas vraiment de peur, cette fois… plutôt parce que le Président la fixait avec une intensité étrange. Un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Un regard qui l'intriguait. Parce qu'il pouvait avoir mille et une significations possibles. Un regard qu'elle appréci…

_HEEIINNN ? Non mais oh, calme-toi ma fille, tu penses à quoi, là ?_ se reprit mentalement Carolina en se flanquant une baffe imaginaire magistrale. _Rufus et toi, c'est juste du grand n'importe quoi, ma vieille ! Sérieusement… Et puis t'es une Turk, maintenant, bordel ! Et lui, c'est le Président, t'entends ? Le Pré-si-dent !_

Rufus dut se rendre compte que la jeune fille était soudainement mal à l'aise. Il se résolut à baisser les yeux, chose que par fierté il ne faisait quasiment jamais, avec personne, et lui tendit finalement le revolver.

\- Prends-le.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arme qu'il tenait toujours, puis son regard revint se poser sur lui. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement.

\- Ça peut toujours servir d'en avoir un sur soi, insista-t-il doucement, avec le ton sombre de celui qui avait déjà connu ce genre de problème.

Carolina reprit finalement ses esprits, puis hocha la tête gravement et s'empara donc du revolver, frôlant au passage la main de Rufus… douce et chaude. Hey, mais… il avait fait exprès, ou quoi ? Elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée. Si elle avait bien compris son regard… alors oui. Évidemment qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

_Pétard, ça faisait longtemps…_ songea-t-elle en retenant à grande peine un soupir.

Rufus ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire, amusé. Partant se rasseoir à son bureau, il lança à Carolina :

\- C'est habituel de rougir, chez toi… ?

\- Quoi ? Euh, n… non… mentit-elle (très mal).

\- … Hm. Je vois. Allez, file avant de te transformer en véritable tomate.

\- Pff… ça va, hein ! marmonna l'adolescente avant de quitter le bureau de Rufus.

Le Président observa longuement la porte fermée d'un pensif, repassant dans sa tête la scène qui venait de se dérouler, remarquant certains détails dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte. Son léger recul. Avait-elle donc réellement cru qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal ? Puis ses yeux, surpris, lorsqu'elle avait cru comprendre enfin. Sa main qui avait frôlé la sienne. Et ses joues qui avaient rougi peu à peu. Il jouait avec le feu, et il le savait. Pour la dixième, non, la centième, non, la MILLIÈME fois : il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre lui et Carolina. Mais alors… ce regard qu'ils avaient échangé… son regard à elle, tout d'abord stupéfait, puis… avait-il rêvé ou bien avait-elle réellement… presque… apprécié cet instant ? Que ne donnerait-il pas pour qu'elle lui adresse encore une fois ce regard, empli d'incompréhension et qui, peu à peu, comprenait ce qu'il ressentait en réalité…

Bref. Sinon, mis à part ça… il avait encore des tas de dossier dont il devait s'occuper. Et aussi quelques documents à signer, et un nouveau contrat à étudier. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait désormais plus aucune envie de replonger dans cet ennuyeux fouillis administratif… Mais pourtant, il le fallait. Après tout, il était le Président Shinra.

OOOOO

Carolina partit dans l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment que celui-ci daigne l'amener jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle avait dit à Reno qu'elle le rejoindrait à la cafétéria, oui... Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de manger avec un revolver armé et prêt à l'emploi dans sa poche. Après tout, à l'intérieur de la Tour Shinra, elle ne craignait rien… si ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y avait toujours un risque, si elle croisait Elena, par exemple… Mais… même si la Turk blonde la détestait, visiblement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle se mette à lui tirer dessus au beau milieu d'un couloir. Ou alors, il faudrait s'inquiéter à propos de sa santé mentale.

Pendant la leeennnte descente de l'appareil, elle contempla pensivement le paysage de Midgar éclairé par la lueur orangée du soleil couchant, sans savoir que quelques étages au-dessus d'elle, Rufus faisait également la même chose. En partie dévastée à cause du Météore, puis du combat contre les Incarnés, Midgar peinait à se remettre debout. Carolina savait que jamais elle ne redeviendrait aussi impressionnante qu'elle l'était auparavant. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Et après tout, dans un sens, c'était peut-être tant mieux. L'adolescente n'avait jamais compris comment tant de gens parvenaient à vivre dans une ville si hétérogène, où la technologie côtoyait la misère, où les plus riches vivaient coupés du monde tandis que les plus pauvres et les classes moyennes luttaient pour survivre et accéder au pouvoir. À sa grande époque, Midgar avait été un mélange étonnant, à la fois bidonville et ville-machine. Désormais, elle n'était plus que ruines, qui tentaient de se reconstruire peu à peu. Mais jamais la Midgar d'autrefois ne réapparaîtrait. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Perdue dans ses pensées, concernant cette ville déchue et tant d'autres choses à la fois, elle se remémora cet instant… plus que particulier, où son regard s'était plongé dans celui de Rufus Shinra. Et ce qu'elle avait cru lire dans ses yeux n'était pas réellement le sentiment auquel elle s'attendait. Mais alors pas du tout. Il était d'ailleurs fort probable qu'elle se soit trompée… sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il… Pourquoi ?

Elle poussa un soupir las. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Dans le jeu « Final Fantasy VII », elle lui aurait volontiers filé une baffe. Voire plusieurs. Elle aurait même été jusqu'à le massacrer à coups de poing, si elle l'avait eu en chair et en os devant elle. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond pâle venait à peine de devenir Président, en perdant ce père qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et dont il n'avait jamais apprécié les méthodes. Il était ambitieux et arrogant. Il voulait avoir le monde à ses pieds. De l'argent, du pouvoir, de la gloire. Voilà les seules choses qui l'intéressaient à cette époque désormais révolue. Aveuglé par sa vanité, il avait été pire que l'ancien Président, qui venait d'être assassiné par Sephiroth. À cause d'eux, Gaïa avait bien failli être anéantie. Aussi bien à cause de l'ancien Général que du nouveau Président. Ils auraient tous les deux été coupables.

Mais dans « Advent Children », elle avait découvert Rufus sous un jour nouveau. Prêt à se racheter, à payer le prix de ses nombreuses erreurs, désireux de faire revivre la Planète. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Son côté de dominateur du monde avait quasiment disparu. Carolina trouvait qu'en un an, en une seule petite année, Rufus Shinra avait bien changé. Il avait… grandi. Mûri. Peut-être que les géostigmates avaient joué un rôle là-dedans… Mais quelles qu'en soient les raisons ou les causes, elle ne pouvait pas le nier : Rufus avait changé. Beaucoup. En bien.

Mais quand même… de là à ce qu'il soit am… l'adolescente ne l'en croyait pas capable. À vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais réellement intéressée à Rufus Shinra. La première fois qu'elle avait vu sa tête blonde apparaître sur l'écran de sa télé, elle avait trouvé qu'il était pas mal… et qu'il avait l'air plus sympa que dans le jeu vidéo. Sans plus. Mais là, il… l'avait regardé… d'une manière si…

Elle grogna et fourra ses poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste noire. Elle se faisait des idées. C'était du grand n'importe quoi cette histoire ! Et même si c'était la vérité. Elle… Il… Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Cette relation entre eux ne pourrait jamais exister.

\- Non, Carolina, lança-t-elle à voix haute (de toute façon, elle était toute seule dans l'ascenseur, alors hein…). T'es encore en train de rêver. Rufus n'est pas amoureux de toi. Alors arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ça.

Ha… comme si de simples paroles pouvaient lui faire oublier ce regard si intense qu'elle avait partagé avec son patron, quelques minutes plus tôt… Elle essayait de se convaincre inutilement. Car elle savait bien qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'histoires. Il l'aimait. Mais elle, non. Enfin, elle ne pensait pas. Et ils n'avaient pas le droit. Elle observa un instant son reflet dans la vitre et conclut dans un marmonnement.

\- Pauvre folle, va…

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle éclata de rire. Et décida sur un coup de tête de ne plus jamais repenser à cet incident. Ça, c'était un coup à passer de longues nuits blanches, alors… non merci ! Et elle pria secrètement pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Jamais.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Ah, et pour ceux et celles qui ont une certaine haine envers Rufus (ils ou elles se reconnaîtront... ^^')... pas taper, siouplaît...

Bref, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit, ainsi qu'un(e) très bon(ne) week-end/semaine... et je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 13 !

Bisous ! :-)

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Yasu :** Cool, merci pour cette petite précision concernant l'armement de notre chère Caro ! ^^ Comment ça va évoluer ? Tu verras bien xD

**Luna :** Avoir peur ? Hm... à ton avis ? x) Et sinon, pour ton dernier commentaire... Caro ira quand même pas jusque là xD Mais elle est bien capable de lui flanquer une baffe, ouais :-)

**Tinkerbell :** Mince, mission et romance, t'as dit ? *repart relire son chapitre* Bah zut alors, comment t'as deviné ? ;-)


	13. Chapitre 13

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 13**

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes d'ascenseur, car celui-ci avait décidé de se montrer étonnamment lent ce soir-là, Carolina parvint finalement à rejoindre Reno à la cafétéria, tout en faisant un détour par sa chambre pour y laisser sa nouvelle arme, qu'elle rangea non loin de ses deux épées. Elle passa en vitesse au self, récupéra de quoi manger (il fallait bien se nourrir, elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser mourir de faim !) et retrouva Reno à leur table habituelle. Celui-ci l'attendait avec impatience.

\- Alors, il te voulait quoi le patron ? l'interrogea le jeune homme, curieux, qui rechignait face à ses légumes et grignotait donc ses petits pois un par un.

\- Il m'a filé un flingue, lâcha Carolina avant d'entamer son entrée, à savoir une sorte de salade de tomates.

\- Ah, c'est tout ?

\- Ben… ouais. Il a dit que ça pouvait toujours serv… Hé, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Le rouquin avait cessé de manger et la fixait de son regard bleu/gris, sa fourchette à la main et un vague sourire aux lèvres. Alors ça y'est. Elle l'avait eu. Déjà. Ben il avait pas perdu de temps.

\- Rien… c'est juste que…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux sans cesser de sourire, puis lui expliqua tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise :

\- Tu vas effectuer ta première mission demain. Et chez les Turks, quand on te donne un flingue…

Il attrapa un petit pois vert fluo, le contempla un instant, puis le lança dans l'assiette de sa collègue, et conclut tranquillement, les yeux brillants :

\- … ça veut dire que t'es des nôtres, quoi.

\- Ok, fit l'adolescente brune en souriant à son tour avant de résumer avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix : Donc maintenant, je suis officiellement une Turk, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

Leur repas se déroula dans l'ambiance habituelle, à savoir : Reno qui faisait le pitre et balançait connerie sur connerie, et Carolina qui tentait de manger tranquillement tout en répondant aux idioties de son ami. Oui, car plus le temps passait et plus la jeune fille commençait à considérer le rouquin comme son ami. Au même titre que Marlène, Denzel, Vincent, et tous les autres personnages du jeu vidéo qu'elle avait rencontré au Septième Ciel. Euh, bon, mis à part Barret. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Oui, Carolina considérait Reno comme son ami. Et elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Bon, d'accord, elle l'avouait, quand elle avait vu le film « Advent Children », elle l'avait trouvé… hrm, pas mal. Et effectivement, en vrai, il était tout aussi beau. Voire même plus que sur son écran. Mais ce qu'elle appréciait surtout chez lui, c'était son humour. Ok, il était parfois un peu lourd, mais elle ne connaissait pour l'instant personne d'autre dans ce monde qui l'avait plus fait rire que lui. Elle aimait quand il faisait le pitre. Elle aimait quand il la faisait rire. Elle aimait Reno, tout simplement. Mais… en amitié, pas en amour. Enfin, elle ne pensait pas… pas pour le moment, en tout cas…

Cette pensée la plongea dans une réflexion profonde. Elle venait d'un autre monde. De la Terre. D'un « vrai » monde. Tandis que Reno avait toujours vécu ici, à Gaïa. Dans un univers de jeu vidéo… Un univers si différent du sien, qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme magique, imaginaire… irréel. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle rentrerait chez elle. Alors que Reno resterait là. Mais… mis à part cela, rien ne les empêchait de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre… Si, l'âge, peut-être. Quoique, leur différence d'âge n'empêchait pas le fait qu'ils s'entendaient super bien. Alors, du coup… Peut-être pouvait-elle effectivement tomber amoureuse de Reno… ? Ou pas ? Mais si elle parvenait à rentrer chez elle un jour… Bof, de toute façon, sur Terre, elle n'avait plus de « chez elle ». Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'elle avait été amenée à Gaïa ? Oui, mais si elle devenait amoureuse de Reno et qu'elle rentrait chez elle… les séparations seraient plus que douloureuses… Mais… si on lui donnait le choix… désirerait-elle vraiment retourner sur la Terre, dans ce monde qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite ? Ou bien… ne préfèrerait-elle pas demeurer ici, à Gaïa, dans cet univers qu'elle aimait tant, qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux chaque jour ? Où elle avait réussi à se faire des amis et à se construire une vie, contrairement à son ancien monde… et ce, en un peu moins de deux semaines…

Oh, et puis zut, elle ne savait pas, après tout. Et elle n'avait pas envie e se prendre la tête avec ça, pas ici, pas maintenant. Elle verrait bien comment tout cela évoluerait. Pour l'instant, Reno était un ami, point final. Peut-être même son meilleur ami, mais juste un ami… pour le moment… Et toutes ces interrogations commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête, de toute façon. Pire qu'avec Rufus… Euh… une seconde. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne repenserait plus jamais à cet incident ?

Le jeune homme roux avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Depuis de longues minutes, elle ne mangeait plus rien. Et elle le dévisageait d'un air songeur. Il posa sa fourchette, abandonnant son combat contre les dizaines de petits pois qui résidaient dans son assiette, et l'interrogea d'un ton curieux.

\- Hey, Caro ? Ça va ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui… lui répondit-elle, le regard perdu dans le vague et sans cesser de l'observer, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Il la dévisagea à son tour durant quelques instants, puis ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

\- Euh, tu me fais quand même légèrement flipper quand tu me regardes comme ça… Tu le sais, ça ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et finit par retrouver ses esprits. Détournant enfin son regard du visage du Turk roux, elle baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement et balbutia :

\- Euh, désolée, je… euh… je pensais.

\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué… et tu pensais à quoi, dis ? fit-il, (trop) curieux.

\- À…

Carolina s'interrompit soudainement avant de secouer la tête une nouvelle fois, rougissant encore plus. Non mais elle allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle pensait à lui ? Et qu'elle se demandait s'il était possible qu'ils tombent amoureux ? Ça allait pas bien, la tête ?! Elle était tarée, ok, aussi tarée que lui, peut-être, mais tout de même pas à ce point là…

\- Non, je… je peux pas te dire. Désolée.

\- Rho, t'es sûre ? tenta quand même le rouquin.

\- Oui. C'est… personnel. Excuse-moi.

\- Bon, tant pis, grommela-t-il.

Les deux Turks mangèrent donc leur dessert sans échanger d'autres paroles, puis quittèrent la cafétéria et prirent l'ascenseur afin de regagner leurs chambres. Le silence qui s'était soudainement abattu entre eux soûlait Reno au plus haut point. Dans l'ascenseur, qui était toujours aussi lent, il se remit donc à faire l'idiot, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire de nouveau Carolina et ramena avec eux la bonne humeur qu'il affectionnait tant. En fait… finalement, il avait changé d'avis. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela que Carolina ait rejoint les Turks, et encore moins d'être son « baby-sitter » attitré. Car lui aussi appréciait la jeune fille. Il aimait bien la faire rire. Il aimait aussi quand elle se lâchait un peu, comme lui. Au fond, ils avaient un peu le même caractère, tous les deux. Il aimait bien Rude, avec qui il réalisait la plupart de ses missions, mais… C'était quand même sympa d'avoir dans l'équipe quelqu'un qui avait plus ou moins la même personnalité que lui. Quelqu'un qui ne l'engueulait pas dès qu'il se mettait à faire l'andouille. Quelqu'un qui allait même jusqu'à faire l'andouille avec lui de temps en temps, rendez-vous compte ! Ouais, c'était vraiment sympa. Ça le changeait agréablement. Au fond, depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'ils avaient tous les deux le même caractère… il avait changé d'avis sur cette fille.

\- Reno, tu rêves… toi aussi ! lui fit remarquer Carolina.

\- Oui, bah quoi, j'ai pas le droit ? grommela le Turk en se retournant vers la vitre.

\- Alors, tu pensais à quoi, toi ? l'interrogea malicieusement l'adolescente en venant se placer à côté de lui.

\- Bah en fait…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'adolescente brune, se passa une main dans ses cheveux à la couleur… étonnante, à mi-chemin entre le rouge et le rose, puis lui révéla avec un demi-sourire :

\- En fait j'étais en train de me dire que… j'étais vachement contente que t'ais rejoint les Turks. Je suis plus le seul à faire l'idiot de temps en temps… t'imagine même pas à quel point c'est cool.

Carolina fut un instant surprise de la réponse du rouquin… elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui sorte ça. Elle ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'il lui réponde, pour être franche. Mais… elle en était plutôt contente, à vrai dire. Le jeune homme semblait l'apprécier, et ça, c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Elle lui adressa un sourire étincelant. Il lui sourit en retour. Pas avec un de ses sourires en coin de renard malicieux, mais avec un vrai grand sourire étincelant, un brin charmeur, peut-être… Elle réalisa qu'elle adorait aussi le sourire de Reno. Ainsi que ses yeux bleu/gris, qui brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Et ces étranges marques rouges qu'il avait autour des yeux… Euh, elle adorait pleins de trucs, chez lui, en fait. Bref, elle l'adorait tout court, quoi.

\- Et toi, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis contente d'être ici, lui avoua-t-elle à son tour. À la fois ici, à la Tour Shinra, mais aussi dans ce monde, sur Gaïa… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tout cela puisse m'arriver un jour. Pour moi… ce n'était qu'un univers imaginaire… et irréel… Et pourtant, j'ai réussi à y trouver ma place. J'ai même l'impression d'être chez moi, tu vois ? Que la Terre n'était pas faite pour moi, que Gaïa est mon véritable monde.

Elle plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui du jeune homme, et malgré une impression fugace d'en avoir déjà trop dit, elle compléta dans un murmure hésitant :

\- J'ai l'impression de rêver. Et… je ne veux pas me réveiller. Jamais.

Reno dévisagea un instant la jeune fille tout en cherchant ses mots. Cette mèche dorée qui était venue cacher son visage ne lui déplaisait pas, mais… Obéissant à une impulsion soudaine, il tendit la main et remit cette mèche rebelle en place derrière l'oreille droite de Carolina. Puis il lui prit la main et lui sourit encore une fois, ignorant royalement son regard… plus que surpris.

\- Je te garantis que tu rêves pas, Caro. Peut-être que pour toi, jusqu'à récemment, nous n'étions pas réels. Mais je te jure que ce que tu es en train de vivre en ce moment n'est pas un rêve. Tu es bien ici, sur Gaïa. Dans la Tour Shinra. Chez les Turks. Dans cet ascenseur pourri toujours aussi lent. Avec moi, rajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Carolina resta quelques instants indécise, un peu perdue. Il lui avait vraiment pris la main ? Elle baissa les yeux furtivement. Oui. Elle ne rêvait pas, comme il venait de le lui dire.

\- Avec toi… répéta-t-elle pensivement, le regard de nouveau dans le vague.

Soudainement, elle retira sa main de celle de Reno. Le regard du jeune homme se fit tout d'abord surpris, et un peu déçu de la voir ainsi refuser tout contact… avant de devenir encore plus stupéfait. Mais cette fois… presque… attendri également. L'adolescente avait refermé ses bras autour de lui et l'enlaçait, le serrant fort contre elle. Si fort qu'il crut bien qu'elle allait l'étouffer, d'ailleurs. Il y croyait pas… il était vraiment dans ses bras ? Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard d'un bleu profond de la jeune fille. Oui. Il ne rêvait pas, elle venait bien de l'enlacer. La tête posée contre son épaule, elle lui murmura :

\- Reno… si c'est un rêve… alors ne me réveille jamais.

Reno esquissa un sourire en coin. Elle était bouchée, celle-là, ou quoi ? Il venait de lui dire que c'était réel… À son tour, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra doucement contre lui.

\- Je te le promets. Continue de rêver, lui souffla-t-il quand même à l'oreille.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Avec toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire malicieux. Je t'interdis de quitter mon rêve, t'entends ?

\- Pas de problème, ça marche.

_Et puis de toute façon, _pensa-t-il en contemplant la jeune fille pelotonnée contre lui, _ton rêve est une prison que je ne voudrais quitter pour rien au monde, Carolina…_

Il esquissa un demi-sourire amusé. Il ne se savait pas si poète… cette fille avait vraiment de drôles d'effets sur lui. Mais bon… il devrait s'y habituer. Car il semblait bien qu'il devrait se la coltiner un bon moment, à partir d'aujourd'hui…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 13 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-)

Bon, je sens que je vais me faire râler dessus, mais... je ne pourrais pas publier le chapitre 14 la semaine prochaine, et étant donné que je vais de nouveau arrêter la publication le temps des vacances de Noël, ben... Oui, oui, vous avez bien deviné, ceci est officiellement le dernier chapitre de 2014 xD Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le **Vendredi 9 Janvier 2015** pour la suite de ces aventures ! Et si vous voulez tout savoir, on en est bientôt à la moitié ;-)

Voilà voilà... je vous souhaite donc :

\- Une bonne matinée/après-midi/journée/soirée/nuit (rayer la mention inutile xD)

\- Un bon week-end ou une bonne semaine (tout dépend ^^)

\- Ainsi qu'un joyeux Noël, une bonne année, de joyeuses fêtes, etc. etc. !

On se retrouve en 2015 pour la suite de ces aventures ! (et pour découvrir enfin cette fameuse mission ! Niark niark, vous devrez patienter jusque là !)

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Tinkerbell :** Héhé, pour la mission, tu devras encore attendre ! :-p

**Lunagarden : **Tu verras bien comment tout ça se terminera ! mais oui, je suis d'accord, et ce dans tous les cas : toux aux abris !


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? De bonnes fêtes ? une bonne rentrée ?

Dans ce cas, c'est reparti pour les publications de cette fabuleuse histoire ! ... Quoi, comment ça, je me surestime ? (ok, je sors)

On reprend le rythme habituel, à savoir un chapitre tous les vendredis soirs. S'il y a un jour où je ne pourrais pas publier, je vous le ferais savoir, ne vous en faites pas !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain matin, Carolina se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Excitée comme une puce, pour utiliser l'expression terrienne, elle s'habilla en vitesse, fit rapidement son lit, puis se saisit de ses armes, s'en équipa vite fait et quitta sa chambre. Elle parcourut le couloir en sautillant et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois portant le numéro quatre. La chambre de Reno, située juste à côté de la sienne. Elle hésita quelques instants, indécise, puis haussa les épaules, choisissant de le laisser continuer à dormir.

_Mais s'il est pas levé dans un quart d'heure, je reviens le secouer ! _se promit-elle.

L'adolescente partit dans l'ascenseur, direction la cafétéria, où elle s'installa afin de prendre son petit déjeuner… et où elle retrouva un certain Turk roux, qui était déjà levé, en fait. Mince, elle ne pourrait pas avoir le plaisir de marteler sa porte de chambre de coups de poings, comme l'autre jour. Dommage. Mais… il n'avait pas l'air très réveillé, en fait. Le menton dans les mains, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et ses cheveux qu'il avait attachés avec un élastique noir paraissaient plus emmêlés que d'habitude. À coup sûr, il venait lui aussi de sortir du lit. Un peu plus et il piquait du nez dans son bol de céréales, se rendormant sur place. Le connaissant, il en était capable, cet espèce de roux.

\- Salut Reno, fit la jeune fille en s'installant face à lui.

\- B'jour Caro… marmonna-t-il. Ça va ?

\- En pleine forme ! Et toi ?

\- Ça peut aller… soupira-t-il avant de s'étirer. Bon, direction Costa del Sol aujourd'hui !

\- Yep !

Carolina était toute excitée à l'idée de partir en mission à Costa del Sol. Elle avait passé de nombreux instants (parfois même une bonne heure !) à rêvasser devant sa PS2 face au paysage magnifique de cette ville située dans la région du Gold Saucer, avec son soleil étincelant et ses plages de sable blanc et d'eau turquoise. Avec Canyon Cosmo, ville natale de Rouge XIII (ou Nanaki) et Wutai, village natal de Youfie, Costa del Sol était un lieu de Gaïa qu'elle adorait et qu'elle souhaitait ardemment découvrir. Donc elle était impatiente de partir. Surtout que c'était également sa première mission dans le monde de Gaïa en tant que Turk. Et sa première mission en compagnie de Reno. Même si elle sentait, sans savoir pourquoi, que partir en mission avec le jeune homme roux deviendrait bientôt une habitude.

\- Impatiente de partir, hm ? lâcha le Turk après avoir fini ses céréales.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est ma première mission… va falloir que j'assure.

\- Bof, tu sais… ça va aller, t'inquiète. Reste toi-même et profite du paysage !

La jeune fille sourit.

\- Ok, je vais essayer.

\- T'es prête ? l'interrogea finalement Reno en remarquant qu'elle n'avalait plus rien depuis un petit moment. On y va ?

\- Ouais… Allez, c'est parti !

Les deux Turks quittèrent la cafétéria, puis s'éloignèrent de la Tour Shinra après un long trajet en ascenseur durant lequel Reno n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire qu'essayer de chatouiller Carolina. Mais il s'était très vite calmé lorsque l'adolescente, qui commençait déjà à le trouver soûlant, malgré tout, le menaça de l'embrocher au bout d'une de ses épées. Épées qu'elle pointa ensuite vers lui pour lui prouver qu'elle ne rigolait pas. Du coup, le jeune homme abdiqua et se tint sagement à carreau. Du moins, pour le moment.

Il guida l'adolescente brune aux mèches blondes vers le nord de Midgar. Traversant le chantier qu'ils avaient explorés ensemble l'autre jour et passant sous la grue où ils étaient montés tous les deux, ils pénétrèrent finalement dans un immense hangar mal éclairé. Et à l'intérieur de cet imposant bâtiment se trouvait…

\- Un hélico ! souffla Carolina, ébahie.

Elle se tourna vers Reno.

\- On y va en hélicoptère ?

\- Ben évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tu veux y aller à pied, peut-être ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Euh, non, ça ira, merci…

Ils s'approchèrent de l'engin. La jeune fille était impressionnée. Jamais elle n'avait vu de machine de la sorte d'aussi près…

\- Allez, grimpe, l'invita le jeune homme en la poussant un peu de l'épaule pour qu'elle daigne avancer et ne reste pas plantée en plein milieu à contempler l'hélico. On va décoller.

\- Ok.

Carolina monta dans l'appareil, imitée par Reno, qui se plaça face aux commandes. Une fois installés, le Turk mit le moteur en marche et l'engin s'éleva dans les airs. Ils quittèrent le hangar… et l'adolescente se mit à crier.

\- Fais gaffe À LA GRUUUUUUE !

\- Relaaaxe Caro, la rassura Reno en frôlant ladite grue. J'ai fait ça des dizaines de fois, y'a jamais eu un accident. C'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer !

\- Euh… d'accord, balbutia la jeune fille en tentant de faire revenir les battements affolés de son cœur à un rythme normal.

\- Hé, fais-moi un peu confiance… je suis quand même le meilleur pilote d'hélico de toute la Shinra ! se vanta-t-il en lui adressant un regard rassurant accompagné d'un grand sourire.

\- Oui, je s… AAAAHHH ! MAIS REGARDE DEVANT TOI QUAND TU CONDUIS, BON SANG ! hurla Carolina, cramponnée à son siège de toutes ses forces.

Le rouquin évita de justesse la Tour Shinra et adressa une œillade malicieuse à sa collègue de seize ans.

\- Héhé, je t'ai dit de pas t'inquiéter.

\- …

L'adolescente brune demeura silencieuse durant de longues minutes tandis que Reno pilotait aisément l'appareil et qu'ils survolaient la région de Midgar, puis la mer. Les bras croisés, elle n'adressa pas un seul regard au pilote et garda les yeux fixés sur l'eau qui défilait en dessous d'eux. Et zut pour son vertige. Au pire, elle s'arrangerait pour vomir sur l'espèce d'abruti qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

\- Rho, ça va, arrête de bouder… soupira finalement le Turk roux. J'suis désolé, ça te va ?

\- Mouais… Bof.

\- Pff…

Ils échangèrent un regard pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient décollés. Reno lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse, à mi-chemin entre le sourire et la grimace. Il était à la fois désolé et un peu amusé. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle réagirait comme ça, à vrai dire… même si ça avait été très amusant de lui faire peur ainsi. Carolina ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui tirer la langue. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ça y'est, t'es plus fâché ? s'enquit le rouquin une fois son rire passé.

\- Hm… pour le moment, non.

\- Cool !

Il se tut quelques instants, puis ajouta sur un ton malicieux :

\- Je peux entamer ma série de loopings, alors ?

\- Qu… NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ABRUTI JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE ÇA TU M'ENTENDS S'PÈCE DE TARÉ !

Reno ne put se retenir et éclata de rire face à sa réaction, même si ses oreilles avaient un brin souffert du hurlement de terreur mêlée de colère de son amie. Celle-ci soupira.

\- Pignouf… marmonna-t-elle sans grande conviction alors qu'un sourire amusé naissait sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme tenta de se calmer, en vain. Une irrésistible envie de rire l'envahissait, et il ne pouvait pas se retenir. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait une connerie pareille et qu'elle réagissait ainsi. Ça le changeait agréablement. Vraiment. Elena l'aurait insulté ou bien lui aurait collé son pistolet entre les deux yeux en lui déconseillant froidement de continuer à faire le malin. Rude aurait soupiré, comme Caro, mais en lui demandant d'arrêter de se comporter comme un enfant de cinq ans. Et Tseng… il n'aurait rien dit et l'aurait fusillé du regard. Bof, ils ne partaient quasiment jamais en mission ensemble, de toute façon… Sauf ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils avaient été ensemble à la rencontre de Carolina.

Mais là… personne ne l'avait engueulé. Bon, même s'il venait de lui flanquer une peur bleue pour la seconde fois. La jeune fille brune riait face à ses bêtises et l'imitait même quelquefois. Bon, même si pour cette histoire de loopings, il y avait fort peu de chance qu'elle veuille l'imiter, par contre. Depuis son arrivée au sein des Turks, ils avaient déjà partagé ensemble quelques délires dont il était sûr qu'il ne se lasserait jamais. Car jamais personne ne venait faire l'abruti avec lui. Toujours, il fallait être sérieux, travailler, bosser. Encore et encore. Carolina était vraiment la première à accepter de faire de temps en temps l'andouille avec lui. Parce qu'en somme, ils avaient plus ou moins le même caractère, tous les deux. Et c'était cela qui, dès le premier jour, les avait inconsciemment rapprochés. Même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement.

À coup sûr, Carolina lui réservait bien des surprises. Mais elle était également la seule qui pouvait vraiment le comprendre. Parce qu'elle avait dans sa tête le même joyeux bazar que lui. Et tout comme lui, elle était capable de retrouver son sérieux quand cela se révélait nécessaire, impératif, voire… vital. Bon, ok, elle était peut-être un chouïa plus réactive que lui dans ces situations-là. Oui, ils étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre, tous les deux. Ils allaient former une bonne équipe. Excellente, même. Reno en était persuadé. Ils étaient deux joyeux lurons. Et ils allaient bientôt former un duo de choc, assurément. Il adorait cette gamine.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 14 ! Et non, leur fameuse mission, ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois... Bientôt ! (moi, sadique ?)

Je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/nuit/journée/week-end/semaine ! (rayez la mention inutile)

Rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 15 !

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 13 :**_

**Qulbutoké : **T'en fais pas, Vincent il arrivera... un jour xD Mais pas tout de suite...

**Lunagarden :** Mais j'arrête pas de lui dire, moi aussi, de ranger son flingue, mais rien à faire, elle veut pas m'écouter :'-(

** 91 :** Haha, tu verras bien comment ça finira entre ces deux-là !

**Tinkerbell :** C'est pas si long, tu vous, 2015 est déjà la ! ;-) Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir !

**Emokami :** Pas grave pour le retard ;-) Et pour sa première mission, bah... tu verras la semaine prochaine ^^

**Alex0912 :** Bah t'attendras encore un peu ! :-p


	15. Chapitre 15

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 15**

Finalement, leur trajet jusqu'à Costa del Sol se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils discutèrent tranquillement et ne virent pas le temps passer. Reno tenta bien de faire un looping au cours du voyage, mais faillit se prendre une claque, alors il y renonça. Et Carolina n'en était pas fâchée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que son petit-déjeuner ressorte…

\- Costa del Sol en vue ! annonça finalement le rouquin après environ une heure de vol.

\- Ouais !

\- T'as l'air bien pressée de partir en mission, toi, fit distraitement remarquer le pilote de l'appareil tout en cherchant un lieu tranquille où se poser.

\- C'est ma première mission, je te rappelle !

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, moqueuse :

\- Et avec un fou pareil aux commandes, oui, je suis pressée de SORTIR !

\- T'es pas sympa…

Carolina lui tira la langue. Elle se doutait bien que Reno n'était pas sincère quand il disait ça, pas plus qu'elle ne l'était quand elle lui avait sorti qu'elle avait hâte de s'éclipser de cet hélico. Humour pourri qu'ils partageaient… qui leur changeait les idées et leur permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à leur mission. Et qui resserrait le lien qui les unissait. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire amusé, puis posa finalement l'hélicoptère au sol, non loin de Costa del Sol, et arrêta le moteur.

\- T'es prête ? interrogea-t-il sa collègue.

\- Et comment !

\- Bon, alors on y va.

Les deux Turks quittèrent l'engin volant et se dirigèrent vers les plaines qui les entouraient. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux lui rappela :

\- Faut pas non plus qu'on s'éloigne trop. Rufus nous a dit de bazarder les monstres qu'il y avait près de Costa del Sol, pas ceux qui tournent autour du Gold Saucer ou de Corel Nord. Ok ?

\- C'est compris. On reste dans le coin et on bute le plus de monstres possible, quoi, traduisit Carolina en haussant les épaules.

\- T'as tout pigé, confirma-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais arrête de faire ça, je suis pas une gamine, hé !

\- C'est marrant, fut sa seule excuse.

\- Pour toi, peut-être… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Rho, comme si t'allais me faire croire que tu passes deux heures tous les matins dans la salle de bains à te faire une coiffure impeccable… railla-t-il.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Non, c'est pas ton style.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? répéta-t-elle avec un début de sourire qui la trahissait.

Au cours de leur mini dispute, ils aperçurent au loin des monstres qui s'approchaient d'eux. Ah, enfin de la baston. Carolina n'en était pas mécontente. Si ça continuait comme ça, ce n'était pas sur les monstres qu'elle allait taper. C'était sur Reno… il méritait bien une demi-douzaine de baffes, d'ailleurs, celui-là. Voire plus… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, en fait.

Ces premiers ennemis n'étaient pas très coriaces et furent vite achevés. Mais Carolina ne rengaina pas ses épées. Elle se doutait que d'autres feraient bientôt leur apparition. À ses côtés, Reno garda lui aussi son arme en main et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Bon, ben ça va, on dirait bien que t'as le niveau ! T'en penses quoi ?

\- Oui… On dirait bien… répéta l'adolescente.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Hm.

À vrai dire, à cet instant, ses pensées n'étaient pas focalisées sur le combat qu'elle venait de livrer. Ni sur Reno, ni sur Costa del Sol. Ni sur sa mission.

Elle repensait à cet instant. Son arrivée sur Gaïa. Ce moment où, trempée et gelée jusqu'aux os, elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec ces créatures étranges, qu'elle n'avait tout d'abord pas reconnu. Elle se souvenait de cette peur soudaine qu'elle avait ressentie. Cette terreur irréelle. Cet effroi sans nom. Elle se savait fichue. Elle allait mourir. Elle était seule, désarmée. Et là… Elle se souvenait des coups de feu. Des couinements de douleur émis par les monstres. Les survivants avaient préféré s'enfuir, tandis que trois des leurs n'étaient plus que des cadavres qui disparaissaient lentement, se transformant en poussière… Puis une cape rouge. Et le visage d'un ancien Turk aux longs cheveux noir ébène et aux yeux ambre… Elle savait que jamais elle n'oublierait ce que Vincent avait fait ce jour-là. Jamais. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et ces choses-là restaient gravées dans les cœurs, pour l'éternité.

\- Caro ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Reno, étonné de la voir si pensive, si distante, tout à coup.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit, revenant difficilement à l'instant présent. Car ses pensées, elles, étaient toujours là-bas. Ce jour-là. Avec lui.

\- Oui… Très bien.

\- Bon, euh… alors… on continue ?

\- Hm.

Les deux Turks poursuivirent donc leur route. Carolina, songeuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Et Reno, surpris de voir sa collègue et amie dans cet état, la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? _se demandait-il, sincèrement dérouté. _Ouh, ça a l'air d'être le bazar dans sa tête… Vaudrait peut-être mieux que je la laisse tranquille un moment._

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Laissant l'adolescente plongée dans ses souvenirs, il observait l'horizon. Et fronça soudainement les sourcils. Mince, il ne les avait pas vu venir, ceux-là.

_Bon, euh… lui ficher la paix, ok, mais faudrait pas que ça dure éternellement non plus…_

\- Caro ?

\- Moui ?

\- Fais gaffe, on a de la compagnie.

\- Où ç… ? Ah, euh oui, effectivement…

Des dizaines de monstres, toutes races confondues, se profilaient au loin. Et ils fonçaient droit vers eux. Ils étaient si nombreux que c'en était presque effrayant. Mais ils étaient faibles, alors ça pouvait le faire. « No problemo », comme le lui avait assuré le jeune homme la veille au soir.

\- Allez, c'est parti ? proposa celui-ci.

\- De toute façon on n'a pas trop le choix, lui fit-elle remarquer. On va tous les défoncer !

_Sinon c'est eux qui vont nous défoncer…_ rajouta-t-elle mentalement, et cependant sans éprouver la moindre frayeur.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis patientèrent. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Puis une fois que leurs ennemis se furent assez rapprochés d'eux, ils partirent finalement à l'attaque.

Cette fois, Carolina n'avait pas peur. Elle se savait bien mieux équipée que lors de sa première (et dernière) rencontre avec des monstres de Gaïa. Avec ses deux épées qu'elle maniait désormais presque à la perfection, elle allait leur exploser la tronche. Et puis elle sentait peser dans sa poche le revolver que lui avait confié Rufus la veille. Au cas où. Et puis elle était avec Reno. C'est toujours plus rassurant d'être à plusieurs que toute seule. Mais… pas de Vincent pour ce coup-ci. À cette pensée, l'adolescente esquissa un haussement d'épaules tout en plantant une de ses lames dans… quelque chose (elle ne voulait même pas savoir quoi). Après tout, elle parviendrait bien à se débrouiller et à survivre sans Vincent… Elle n'était plus une gamine, après tout, non mais oh ! Bon, même si c'était sympa de se savoir sous la protection d'un beau vampire immortel… Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement et grommela intérieurement. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle perde cette habitude de rougir sans cesse quand elle songeait à lui… ça commençait à devenir sérieusement énervant, là !

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 15 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Suite à plusieurs projets familiaux, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster de chapitres les prochaines semaines... Vous n'en aurez peut-être pas le **Vendredi 23 Janvier 2015**, ni le **Vendredi 30 Janvier 2015**. Par contre, pour le 6 février... je vous en posterai deux, du coup ! ^^ Mais je n'en publierai pas pendant les vacances, comme d'habitude ;-)

Voilà voilà... sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, week-end, semaine, etc. et je vous dis à... euh... bientôt ? ^^'

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Yasu :** Y'a bien failli en avoir un, de looping... mais tu veux vraiment que Carolina soit malade ? ;-)

**Minea :** Hey, contente de te revoir ! :-) Pour savoir avec qui elle va finir, malgré ton absence, je vais te répondre la même chose qu'à tout le monde, à savoir : tu verras bien ! :-p

**Luna : **Aha, tout le monde se pose cette question... (même moi, je crois ? ^^')


	16. Chapitre 16

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 16**

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, à peu près, Reno décréta qu'il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol. Carolina l'approuva et le carnage prit donc fin. De toute manière, ils avaient déjà tué pas mal de monstres, alors hein… Revenant aux alentours de l'hélicoptère, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à y grimper afin de retourner à la Tour Shinra, mais son collègue l'en empêcha en la tirant par la manche (ce qui fit qu'elle perdit son équilibre et faillit bien s'étaler).

\- Attends ! On y retournera plus tard.

\- Mais… tenta-t-elle de protester.

\- T'as pas faim ? l'interrompit-il. Allez viens, on va se trouver une plage tranquille dans un coin et boulotter nos sandwichs.

\- Euh… mais…

\- T'en fais pas, la rassura le rouquin avec un clin d'œil. Le chef me connaît bien, tu sais, je rentrerais demain matin à la Tour Shinra que ça l'étonnerait même pas !

\- Bon, d'accord… céda finalement l'adolescente à contrecoeur tout en priant très fort pour ne pas être enguirlandée à son retour de mission.

Le jeune homme l'entraîna donc jusqu'à une petite crique déserte, au sable blanc et à l'eau turquoise… comme à peu près toutes les plages situées à proximité de Costa del Sol, en fait. Les deux amis s'assirent côte à côte dans le sable et mangèrent les sandwichs qu'ils avaient récupérés la veille à la cafétéria tout en discutant joyeusement. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Carolina se mit à jouer avec les minuscules grains de sable, traçant une route éphémère du bout des doigts, puis effaçant le tout avant de se mettre distraitement à creuser un trou. Elle se sentait bien, là. Assise dans le sable, sous le soleil. À écouter le bruit des vagues et respirer l'air marin, une odeur qu'elle adorait. En compagnie de Reno, avec qui elle s'entendait mieux de jour en jour. Avec qui elle s'entendait tellement bien qu'il était quasiment devenu son meilleur ami, en l'espace de quelques jours seulement passés à ses côtés…

La jeune fille se sentait bien. Elle avait envie de sourire, de rire. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour elle. Un jour unique et magique. Elle était tellement absorbée par son arrivée à Gaïa et son entrée chez les Turks qu'elle avait bien failli l'oublier, en plus… Elle prit une poignée de sable au creux de sa main et le laissa s'échapper entre ses doigts. C'était tout doux. Ça l'amusait… Elle observait le sable couler de sa main grain par grain, ouvrant les mêmes yeux émerveillés qu'une gamine de trois ans qui va à la mer pour la première fois. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement. Vraiment heureuse, sans aucun souci qui la tracassait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. C'était génial. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure indéfiniment. Que le temps s'arrête. Pour toujours.

Ayant lui aussi fini son sandwich depuis un petit moment déjà, Reno était allongé sur le dos, redressé sur un coude, et l'observait en souriant également. Autant tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air pensive, autant là, elle avait vraiment l'air… cool. Détendue. Heureuse, tout simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend contente comme ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de l'interroger, curieux.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient tellement elle était joyeuse. Et le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui adressa ne faisait que confirmer son état d'esprit. Le jeune homme crut d'ailleurs que son cœur avait raté un battement tellement le sourire de Caro était… à tomber par terre. Enfin… il était déjà par terre, de toute façon, alors ça aurait pas changé grand-chose.

\- On est bien le seize avril, aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

\- Mouais, ça doit être ça… pourquoi ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit encore plus, si c'était possible, et elle lui sortit avec enthousiasme :

\- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! J'ai dix-sept ans !

Reno ouvrit de grands yeux. S'il s'attendait à ça…

\- Sérieux !? Ben mince alors, joyeux anniversaire, Caro !

\- Merci !

L'adolescente brune se renfrogna soudain et murmura tout en maudissant ses souvenirs qui choisissaient toujours le bon moment pour pointer le bout de leur nez :

\- Maman m'avait promis qu'on partirait ensemble en voyage à Paris pour fêter ça…

Le rouquin n'avait pas tout suivi, là. Et même si intérieurement, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien être Paris, il ne fit aucun commentaire mais lança tout de même à Carolina d'une voix douce :

\- Hé… pense pas à ça, Caro. Je veux pas te voir pleurer aujourd'hui. D'accord ?

\- Je… vais essayer… lui promit-elle d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

\- Bon, euh, et tu voudrais quoi comme cadeaux, alors ? lui demanda le jeune homme pour essayer de lui changer les idées.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son regard bleu océan lui paraissait toujours aussi triste.

\- Je vais essayer de pas pleurer, je te promets.

Tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle lui sortait ça, elle prit une grande inspiration et lui avoua :

\- Depuis que j'ai six ans, chaque année, je n'ai qu'une seule envie. Découvrir qui est mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

\- Bon, euh… c'est sûr que comme cadeau à offrir, c'est pas facile à trouver… abdiqua Reno en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu voudrais pas proposer autre chose ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais…

Elle hésita quelques instants, cherchant ses mots, puis murmura en contemplant la mer :

\- Le simple fait d'avoir atterri sur Gaïa est déjà un cadeau, pour moi. Vous avoir tous rencontrés en est un deuxième. Et entrer chez les Turks en est un troisième. Alors…

Elle le regarda de nouveau et sourit, d'un sourire malicieux et espiègle qui ressemblait un peu trop au sien lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire ou à dire une connerie. Oh, oh… il le sentait mal, ce coup-là…

\- Débrouille-toi pour trouver un cadeau tout seul.

_Et voilà. Je le savais, _maugréa-t-il en silence.

\- Mais… ! protesta-t-il tout de même.

\- Ben quoi ?

La jeune fille se mit à rire devant la tête de son collègue Turk. Celui-ci réfléchit durant quelques instants, puis proposa avec un sourire en coin malicieux :

\- Je t'apprends à rédiger tes rapports de mission. Ça te va ?

\- Ok, fit Carolina avec un sourire.

\- Oh, ben ça va, c'est fastoche de te trouver un cadeau, en fait ! réalisa Reno.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Puis restèrent silencieux durant un long moment. Puis se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Carolina finisse par lâcher, avec peut-être une pointe de regret dans la voix :

\- Bon, on devrait rentrer, quand même… tu crois pas ?

\- Mouais… accepta le rouquin sans grande conviction. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est ton anniv, hein…

\- Tu me laisseras piloter, pour le retour ? demanda Carolina tandis qu'ils retournaient ensemble à l'hélicoptère.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Oh, allez, s'il te plaît !

\- Pour qu'on se crashe en pleine mer, non merci !

\- Mais c'est mon anniv-euh !

\- Et alors ?

\- Pff, t'es pas marrant… soupira la jeune fille.

Reno haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent aux protestations de la jeune fille, puis lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Elle poussa un grognement et tente de lui donner un coup de poing, qu'il esquiva en la narguant d'un grand sourire. Elle râla de nouveau et lui fit une sorte de croche-pied… qu'il ne parvint pas à esquiver, cette fois. Parce qu'il l'avait pas vu venir, tout simplement. Il tenta de se retenir à elle et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe en riant aux éclats. Comme les vrais gamins qu'ils étaient toujours un peu dans leur tête.

Rouvrant ses yeux bleu/gris, qu'il avait brièvement fermés lors de sa chute, le jeune homme se retrouve nez à nez avec Carolina. Qui le regardait en souriant. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air de lui en vouloir d'être aussi proche d'elle… Il parvenait même à sentir son souffle sur son visage… Alors il se pencha vers elle et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Mais il se recula aussitôt. Pas le temps d'en profiter… il préférait observer sa réaction. Le magnifique regard bleu océan de la jeune fille (presque jeune femme, d'ailleurs…) se fit surpris. Mais… c'était tout. Juste surpris. Et pour lui, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

\- T'es pas fâchée ? l'interrogea-t-il néanmoins.

\- Euh, non… c'est juste que… je… je sais pas, j'ai jamais eu de petit copain, alors… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Désolé… s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, réalisant qu'il avait peut-être fait une gaffe en l'embrassant comme ça, sans prévenir. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… Je…

\- C'est pas grave, Reno, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt. C'est pas grave. C'est juste que… je suis pas sûre d'être prête à... entamer une relation avec quelqu'un. Et puis avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie récemment… il me faut du temps.

\- Je comprends.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Bon, alors euh… on y va ?

\- Mouais. Allez, c'est parti.

Le jeune homme aida son amie à se relever et ils regagnèrent ensemble l'hélicoptère. Il s'installa aux commandes et l'engin s'éleva dans les airs. Il serait patient. Il attendrait. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Alors c'était ça… ce sentiment étrange qu'il éprouvait depuis que Carolina était arrivée parmi eux chez les Turks… il savait désormais ce que c'était. Il avait enfin compris. Oui, c'était ça. Il était amoureux de Carolina. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard, aussi bleu que l'océan, aussi profond qu'une nuit sans étoiles.

* * *

Et voilà le seizième chapitre des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;-)

Et dans quelques minutes, le chapitre 17 arrive au grand galop ! :-)

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 15 :**_

**Tinkerbell : **Là pour le coup, c'est plutôt Reno qui a sauté sur Caro, et pas l'inverse... x)

**Minea : **Pour Reno, c'est fait, mais après pour Vince, je promets rien ^^ Tu verras bien comment ça évoluera avec nos deux loustics ! ;-)

**Yasu : **Oui c'est sûr, dur dur d'oublier Vincent... (Après, penser qu'à Reno, ça se discute ^^)

**Luna : **oui, t'aurais même été pire qu'elle alors chut ^^ et pas de souci pour les deux chapitres, je poste le 17 tout de suite, mais après y'a quand même la pause vacances pendant deux semaines, désolée ^^'


	17. Chapitre 17

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 17**

Une fois de retour à la Tour Shinra, les deux Turks passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi… enfermés dans un bureau, à l'intérieur duquel Reno apprit à Carolina comment rédiger ses rapports de mission. La jeune fille comprit très vite quelles étaient les questions les plus enquiquinantes et lesquelles étaient relativement simples. Elle n'était de toute façon pas trop embêtée par ces rapports, car en réalité, elle adorait écrire. Par contre, pour Reno… c'était une autre paire de manches. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'apercevoir que le jeune homme DÉ-TES-TAIT en effet effectuer ces rapports de m…

\- Hey, tu veux que je te file un coup de main ? lui avait proposé Carolina au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, ça ira… avait gentiment refusé Reno. Finis d'abord le tien et on en reparle.

La jeune fille était restée silencieuse pendant un moment, puis avait dit d'une petite voix, hésitante :

\- Mais, en fait, euh… Je l'ai fini, le mien…

Les yeux du rouquin s'étaient agrandis de surprise et il en avait même laissé tomber par terre son crayon.

\- Sérieux ?! Montre…

Elle lui avait tendu ses feuilles, qu'il avait parcourues du regard avant de hocher la tête en poussant un sifflement admiratif.

\- Ben dis donc… t'es une championne, toi !

\- Je disais donc : tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Euh… bah ouais, du coup, pourquoi pas… avait-il finalement accepté avec un sourire avant de ramasser son stylo.

Après que les deux Turks aient finalement fini leurs rapports, ils se rendirent ensemble à la cafétéria. Oui, car c'était effectivement déjà l'heure de manger. Après avoir pris un rapide repas composé d'une soupe et d'une compote (elle n'avait pas vraiment faim), l'adolescente monta vite fait dans sa chambre. Cette journée à Costa del Sol l'avait complètement épuisée… Tous ces monstres, et puis, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Reno… Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de se casser la tête avec ça ce soir. Elle verrait bien comment évoluerait leur relation au fil du temps. Pour l'instant, ils étaient juste amis. De très bons amis, certes, avec plus ou moins le même caractère et qui s'entendaient vraiment super bien, mais rien d'autre. Il l'avait bien compris, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Et s'il était déterminé à attendre, eh bien il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Trois jours, trois semaines, trois mois, trois ans, trois siècles… il aurait qu'à être patient, na. Point final. Il était temps pour elle de se mettre au lit.

Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune fille partit prendre une rapide douche, puis se mit en pyjama et partit s'enfouir sous sa couette. Elle était vraiment exténuée… elle n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à s'endorm… Euh, elle rêvait déjà ou quelqu'un venait-il bien de toquer à la porte de sa chambre ? Pff, pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq minutes, dans cette tour à la schtroumpf…

\- Caro ?

_Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! _songea-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing silencieux dans son oreiller.

\- JE DORS !

\- J'peux rentrer ?

Quoi ? Alors là, il pouvait toujours rêver ! Il avait rien à foutre dans sa chambre ! Et il avait pas vu l'heure, ce taré ! D'un ton furieux, elle lui répondit, cinglante :

\- Non, tu peux p…

La porte s'entrouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de finir sa phrase et un certain rouquin pénétra dans la chambre, surprenant la jeune fille, qui poussa un cri.

\- IIK ! Non mais ça va pas la tête espèce de malade ? J't'ai jamais dit de rentrer, pignouf !

\- Ben quoi, j'ai frappé… fit-il sur un ton d'excuse qui sonnait faux. Quoi, t'es toute nue sous ta couette, c'est ça ?

\- Nan, je suis en pyjama… grommela-t-elle, et arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais flipper ! Si tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte ensemble un jour, si ce jour arrive un jour… arrête de faire ton cake comme ça !

\- Désolé… souffla-t-il en baissant la tête, sincèrement désolé, pour le coup.

\- Bon… soupira l'adolescente. Et maintenant que tu m'as tiré de mon sommeil (Reno lui adressa un regard amusé), tu va me dire pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Oh, ça ? s'exclama le jeune homme sur un ton faussement surpris en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Oh, tu sais, je…

\- RENO !

Excédée, Carolina lui balança un oreiller en plein dans la figure. Il eut un rire amusé, puis lui lança :

\- Hé, du calme, je voulais juste t'apporter ça… considère-le comme un cadeau d'anniv si tu veux, de toute façon tous les Turks en ont un.

Il sortit un petit appareil de sa poche, s'approcha prudemment du lit et le tendit à la jeune fille.

\- Désolé pour le paquet cadeau, pas eu le temps…

\- Pas grave, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire radieux, tout d'un coup calmée. C'est vraiment super… merci, Reno ! Merci beaucoup.

\- Boah, de rien… essaye juste de pas faire comme moi, quoi. Si tu le paumes toutes les semaines, ça va pas le faire…

\- J'essayerai, t'en fais pas…

Le rouquin ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie avec un sourire, ce qui la fit râler.

\- Rah, mais arrête de faire ça, bon sang !

\- Je me suis occupé du répertoire… t'as mon numéro, et aussi ceux de Tseng, Rude et Elena… (Carolina grimaça) Oui, je sais, mais t'as pas le choix, t'es obligée de pouvoir communiquer avec tous tes collègues, c'est comme ça. Ah, et t'as aussi celui de Rufus. Au cas où. Ok ?

\- Ça marche, lui assura la brune. Et… Reno…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, le jeune homme se retourna. Ses cheveux roux volèrent autour de lui, ajoutant du rouge aux joues de Carolina, qui se maudit une fois de plus.

\- Ouais ?

\- Encore merci, pour le portable… et… à demain !

\- Hm. Dors bien, Caro.

\- Merci. Toi aussi…

Et le roux quitta finalement la pièce, sous le regard de son amie.

Celle-ci resta un instant hébétée, assise dans son lit et enroulée dans sa couette. Bon, ok, Reno venait de sortir de sa chambre. Dans laquelle il était entré sans vraiment avoir reçu d'autorisation. Mais… euh… Bon.

_On va dire que ça passe pour cette fois… mais t'as certainement pas intérêt à recommencer, espèce d'abruti !_

Elle secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits, et se releva en grommelant afin d'aller chercher son oreiller. Puis elle se rallongea et observa longuement son tout nouveau téléphone portable. Son tout premier (ben oui, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas sur Terre). Il était blanc. Tout blanc, même les touches. Les chiffres étaient écrits en noir dessus. C'était trop classe (enfin, selon elle). C'était « juste » un téléphone « à clapet », pas un truc tactile à la pointe de la technologie, mais pour son boulot, ça lui suffirait bien. Et lorsqu'elle l'alluma, elle s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'elle avait déjà reçu un nouveau message. Elle l'afficha, curieuse, et lut sur son écran :

**Reno : **_**Joyeux anniversaire, Caro ! **_

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui renvoya :

**Carolina :** _**Merci encore… et maintenant, je dors ! ;-)**_

Elle referma son téléphone et le posa sur la table de nuit. Étouffant un bâillement, elle tendit le bras et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Se retrouvant plongée dans le noir, elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt.

OOOOO

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce et se dirigea jusqu'à sa propre chambre avec un sourire. La tête que Carolina avait fait… il ne regrettait pas d'avoir loupé ça. Bon, même si il avait pas vraiment eu d'autorisation pour rentrer dans sa chambre, mais pff… ce n'étai qu'un détail. Alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée de sa porte de chambre, Tseng surgit dans le couloir, sortant juste de l'ascenseur et surprenant presque Reno.

\- Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ? lui lança-t-il.

\- Hm, elle a été super contente.

Tseng hocha la tête, satisfait. Il avait déjà entrouvert la porte de sa chambre et s'apprêtait à y pénétrer lorsque Reno l'interrogea :

\- Hé chef, vous saviez que c'était son anniv, aujourd'hui ?

Le Wutaïen resta quelques instants sans bouger, considérant pensivement sa porte de chambre comme si elle était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

\- Non, lâcha-t-il finalement, pensif. Je ne le savais pas.

Et il rentra dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui et laissant le rouquin planté là.

\- Bah… maintenant, vous le savez, commenta-t-il simplement avant d'imiter son chef et de partir se coucher.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 17, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis ^^

Petite (longue) pause des vacances, comme chaque fois... On se retrouve pour le chapitre 18 le **vendredi 27 février 2015 **! (oui, ça paraît loin, je sais... mais c'est comme ça !)

Bon(ne(s)) journée/soirée/nuit/matinée/après-midi/semaine/vacances/week-end... (rayer la mention inutile xD)

Bisous tout le monde et à bientôt ! :-)


	18. Chapitre 18

Oouups, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre vendredi soir... Pardon ! ^_^'''

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 18**

Le lendemain matin, Carolina se réveilla assez tôt… enfin, à la même heure que d'habitude, en fait. Elle s'assit sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille et le regard encore ensommeillé… jusqu'à ce que ledit regard tombe sur le portable blanc comme neige que Reno lui avait offert la veille au soir. Qui venait juste de vibrer. Oui, de vibrer. Donc, message. Déjà ? Si tôt dans la matinée ? C'était quoi ce bazar, encore ? La jeune fille alluma la lumière, puis attrapa son téléphone, qu'elle ouvrit. Un nouveau message s'afficha.

**Tseng : **_**Je t'attends au rez-de-chaussée. Rejoins-moi quand tu es prête.**_

L'adolescente brune haussa un sourcil intrigué. Tseng ? Au rez-de-chaussée ? C'était quoi ce coup fourré, encore… Elle répondit vite fait qu'elle était levée et qu'elle arrivait, puis s'habilla en vitesse, se passa un rapide coup de peigne dans les cheveux et prit l'ascenseur. Elle décida de sauter son petit-déjeuner et descendit donc immédiatement au rez-de-chaussée de la Tour Shinra numéro deux. Après un long trajet en ascenseur… qui était toujours aussi lent. Lui non plus, il n'avait pas l'air très réveillé. Pff, mais pourquoi ils n'avaient pas aussi construit des escaliers, bon sang de bonsoir ? Et si l'ascenseur tombait en panne, on faisait comment, hein ? On cassait la vitre et on sautait en parachute ? La jeune fille demeura pensive quelques instants. Tiens… c'était une idée à creuser, ça. Elle se promit d'en parler à Reno dès qu'elle le croiserait.

Au bout d'un long moment, à savoir une bonne dizaine de minutes, Carolina débarqua finalement tout en bas de l'immense Tour Shinra. Elle y retrouva Tseng, qui l'attendait.

\- Bonjour, chef… Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Oui. C'est ton premier jour de congé, aujourd'hui, lui annonça-t-il en allant droit au but. Tu peux retourner au Septième Ciel, si tu veux… tu peux te rendre où tu veux sur Gaïa, du moment que tu es de retour demain matin, à sept heures. Compris ?

\- Chef, oui chef ! s'exclama la jeune fille en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

\- Très bien. Et… Carolina ?

L'adolescente qui s'apprêtait à quitter la tour se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés volèrent autour d'elle tandis qu'elle adressait un sourire éclatant au Wutaïen.

\- Oui ?

\- Bon anniversaire.

\- Merci chef !

Elle adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant à Tseng, puis quitta finalement son lieu de travail. Le chef des Turks l'observa s'éloigner, puis se rendit à l'ascenseur et remonta dans les étages qui étaient réservés à son unité. Pour lui, au contraire, il était temps d'aller travailler.

OOOOO

Carolina parcourut les rues de Midgar tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres et chantonnant un air quelconque. Elle avait gardé sa tenue de Turk, mais au fond ce n'était pas si grave… Les gens étaient pressés, ils passaient autour d'elle sans s'attarder sur sa tenue, et puis de nombreuses personnes étaient elles aussi vêtues de costumes divers et variés. Quoique, chez les femmes c'était plus rare, quand même. Elle savait exactement où elle allait, car en quelques jours chez les Turks, Reno lui avait un peu fait visiter la ville. Désormais, elle parvenait à s'y repérer. Enfin… mouais, bof, bof, quand même. Elle arrivait à se rendre jusqu'au Septième Ciel, c'était déjà ça.

La jeune fille parvint finalement au bar de Tifa. Avec un sourire, elle y pénétra. De retour à la maison. Ça faisait du bien, quand même. Oui, car elle considérait désormais le Septième Ciel un peu comme sa maison. Parce que mis à part là et la Tour Shinra, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. L'adolescente remarqua, surprise, que Tifa n'était pas au bar. Et qu'il n'y avait aucun client. Son sourire disparut et son regard s'assombrit, inquiet. Elle n'aimait pas ça… pas du tout. Ça sentait pas bon, cette histoire… Et ce silence inhabituel qui régnait apparemment dans toute la maison, lourd et inquiétant… que s'était-il passé ici ?

À pas lents, observant autour d'elle, tentant de repérer d'invisibles différences, Carolina se dirigea vers la cuisine, dont la porte était fermée. Ce n'était pas normal non plus… si ? Rah, et zut, elle ne parvenait plus à se rappeler si Tifa laissait la porte ouverte ou fermée, d'habitude… Prenant une grande inspiration et censurant une bonne fois pour toutes son esprit tordu, qui lui faisait déjà imaginer des découvertes horribles, tristes, affreuses, sanglantes, etc., la jeune fille poussa la porte… et la pièce… s'illumina soudainement ?!

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE…

Une chanson assourdissante, mêlant plusieurs voix familières, résonna à ses oreilles.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CAROLINA, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAAAIIIIIRE !

L'adolescente ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Elle les observa un instant, hébétée, puis voyant qu'ils étaient tous morts de rire devant sa réaction, elle rit à son tour. Ils étaient tous là. Ok, sauf Barret, mais bon… sinon, ils étaient tous là. Tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré en arrivant dans ce magnifique monde, à la base issu d'un jeu vidéo et donc totalement imaginaire. Tifa, Cloud, Marlène, Denzel, Cid, Youfie, Vincent… Oui, ils étaient tous là. Et l'un d'entre eux avait même fait un gâteau orné de dix-sept bougies. Bon, vu la tête du gâteau, qui était vraiment sympa, elle penchait fort pour Tifa. Peut-être même aidée par Marlène. Connaissant la fillette, elle aurait voulu mettre elle aussi la main à la pâte. Mais… Youfie ? Nan, Youfie et cuisine, ça allait pas ensemble. Mais alors vraiment pas. Ou alors si, mais… le gâteau n'aurait pas eu cette tête-là.

\- Co… comment vous savez ? s'étonna-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Reno nous a prévenu, lui indiqua simplement Cloud sur un ton qui laissait deviner qu'il avait été plutôt surpris que le Turk daigne les prévenir de cet événement.

\- C'était pas la peine… soupira-t-elle avec un sourire néanmoins reconnaissant.

\- Ouais, mais si parce que t'aurais pu nous le dire, quand même ! râla Youfie en la menaçant avec une bouteille de Coca. C'est pas tous les jours ton anniv, on savait pas, nous !

\- Agite pas ça comme une folle ! grogna Cid en lui reprenant la bouteille des mains. Ou alors, t'étonnes pas si tu t'en fous partout quand tu l'ouvriras…

\- Pff, rabat-joie, grommela la Ninja en croisant les bras, tournant le dos au pilote blond.

Carolina éclata de rire. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point les chamailleries incessantes des personnages principaux de « Final Fantasy VII » lui avaient manquées. Mais… vraiment.

Elle sentit que quelqu'un lui tirait la manche. Baissant les yeux, son regard croisa celui, doux et enfantin, de Marlène. Denzel se tenait à ses côtés, les joues roses. Il était lui aussi heureux de revoir l'adolescente.

\- Bon anniversaire, Caro ! s'exclama la fille adoptive de Barret avec un grand sourire en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Merci Marlène… la remercia l'adolescente en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Mais je maintiens que le gâteau était pas obligatoire…

\- Si ! insista la fillette.

Marlène partit ensuite discuter joyeusement avec Vincent, oubliant d'entraîner son meilleur ami Denzel avec elle. Celui-ci resta planté à côté de Carolina, tout seul, rougissant un peu et portant soudain un vif intérêt à ses pieds. Il jeta un regard timide à la jeune fille qui se trouvait toujours près de lui, puis balbutia d'une toute petite voix, cherchant ses mots :

\- T'es… le… l'uniforme… des Turks… ça… il te… va bien.

\- Vraiment ? Merci Denzel.

Le garçon esquissa un sourire… indéfinissable. Heureux, timide… les deux à la fois. Il était trop mignon. Et surtout, il lui avait parlé. Ça… c'était carrément un des meilleurs cadeaux d'anniversaire dont la jeune fille aurait pu rêver.

Soudain, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Tous se turent, cherchant à identifier l'origine de ce son. Finalement, la voix de Vincent se fit entendre, toujours aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Carolina.

\- Hmoui ? fit l'adolescente en faisant semblant d'ignorer ro-ya-le-ment ses joues qui rougissaient à vue d'œil.

L'immortel désigna sa veste d'un signe de tête.

\- Ça vient de ta poche.

\- Ah ! réalisa-t-elle, se rappelant soudain qu'elle avait désormais un téléphone portable. Oui, c'est vrai, pardon !

Elle attrapa son téléphone. « Cadeau de Reno », articula-t-elle silencieusement en décrochant, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Cid et à Youfie.

En écoutant celui qui l'appelait, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Les regards de tous ses amis se firent inquiets, sauf ceux de Denzel et de Marlène, qui étaient partis jouer à chat dans la salle d'à côté. Interrompant son interlocuteur en pleine phrase, elle marmonna à la hâte un bref « J'vous rappelle dans cinq secondes, parce que là, j'peux pas trop », puis lui raccrocha au nez. En croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop d'avoir fait ça, sinon, ça allait chauffer pour elle… Gardant son portable blanc à la main, elle se tourna vers Tifa.

\- Je peux monter à l'étage passer un coup de fil ? C'est urgent…

\- Mais bien sûr, lui dit la barmaid avec un sourire.

\- Boulot ? marmonna Cid, les bras croisés, alors qu'elle passait près de lui pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

\- Euh… ouais, plus ou moins.

Sans en dire plus, Carolina fila au premier étage et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, échappant ainsi à tous ces regards curieux. Et inquiets. Inquiets… pour elle. Qu'il lui semblait loin, déjà, le temps où tous se méfiaient d'elle et la considéraient comme une étrangère… alors que ça ne faisait que… deux ou trois semaines… Quoi, un mois… Déjà. Désormais, elle avait l'impression de faire vraiment partie de leur famille. La grande famille des personnages de « Final Fantasy VII ». Et cette impression, nouvelle pour elle car en-dehors de sa mère elle n'avait jamais eu de famille sur Terre, lui plaisait énormément.

* * *

Euh, et voilà le chapitre 18... un peu en retard, désolée ^^' excusez-moi... J'espère que ça vous a plus, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! (et me répéter que je suis méchantes, oui, je sais... *baisse la tête*)

Rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant ! Et, euh, j'essaierais de pas oublier, cette fois... encore pardon ! ^^'

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Yasu : **Contente que ça t'ait plu, c'est vrai que nos deux loustics font bien la paire ;-)

**Luna : **C'est pas qu'il y a pas été insensible, c'est surtout qu'il était pas au courant xD

**Tinker : **Malgré tout ce qu'elle essaye de montrer, elle est encore un peu paumée, notre Caro, alors c'est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour elle ;-)


	19. Chapitre 19

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 19**

Une fois enfermée dans sa chambre, sûre et certaine d'être seule, Carolina inspira un grand coup. Puis ralluma son portable, qui s'était éteint le temps qu'elle monte les marches. L'idiot. Il pouvait pas attendre cinq minutes ? Puis partit dans le répertoire. Répertoire qui ne contenait que cinq numéros, associés à cinq noms. En attendant qu'elle le remplisse… chose qu'elle ferait dès qu'elle redescendrait rejoindre ses amis, tiens. Elle trouva donc rapidement celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle resta indécise pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur ces quelques lettres. Sur ce nom. Ce prénom. Ce numéro. Elle se savait obligée. Si ce n'était pas elle qui le faisait, ce serait lui qui la contacterait de nouveau. Et peut-être lui râlerait-il un peu dessus. Ce dont elle n'avait absolument pas envie.

Fermant les yeux, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne lui annonce pas quelque chose qui allait pourrir sa vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, priant toutes les personnes possibles et imaginables, Aeris, Zack, Angeal, la Rivière de la Vie, sa mère Jenifel… l'adolescente brune appuya sur la touche du petit téléphone vert. Puis colla le portable à son oreille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et son interlocuteur décrocha dès la première sonnerie. Elle se douta qu'il attendait qu'elle le rappelle.

\- C'est habituel chez toi de raccrocher au nez des gens ? lui demanda une voix bien connue, et aussi ironique que la première fois où il lui avait posé ce genre de question.

\- Désolée Ruf… patron, se corrigea-t-elle en se donnant une bonne claque mentale.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Rufus quand tu n'es pas en service.

C'était autant une demande qu'un ordre dissimulé. Carolina hocha la tête, puis se souvenant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, lâcha donc :

\- Ok. Et… d'après ce que je sais et ce que j'ai pu voir, les autres ne vous apprécient pas trop. J'ai préféré m'isoler. On sait jamais.

\- Je comprends.

\- Euh… même si vous n'aviez pas compris, je vous aurais raccroché au nez quand même, préféra-t-elle préciser prudemment.

\- Je m'en doute.

Grand silence. L'adolescente brune attrapa une de ses mèches plus dorées que les autres, avec laquelle elle se mit à jouer pensivement. Tout en se demandant pour la millionième de milliardième de fois depuis sa naissance pourquoi est-ce que ses cheveux se paraient de ces étonnants (mais quand même assez jolis) reflets dorés.

\- Alors ? l'interrogea-t-elle finalement.

\- Alors quoi ? lui répliqua aussitôt Rufus, ne voyant apparemment pas où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

\- Bah j'en sais rien, moi, lui lança-t-elle via le téléphone. Vous m'appelez, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, c'est tout…

\- Ah oui, pardonne-moi. Je voulais simplement…

Nouveau silence. Hésitation, peut-être ? Carolina ferma les yeux, serra les poings. Alors ? Quoi ? Trop de suspense tuait le suspense, on lui avait jamais appris ça, à ce pignouf ? Qu'allait-il lui annoncer de si fracassant pour qu'il hésite ainsi ? Il lui faisait presque peur… Oui, voilà. Il la faisait stresser. Pour au moins la dixième fois depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans ce monde-ci. Non, la vingtième fois. Voire la trentième…

\- Oui ? souffla-t-elle, osant à peine parler tellement elle craignait la suite.

\- … te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, conclut-il finalement.

La jeune fille rouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis elle faillit se mettre à rire, tellement elle était soulagée. Alors voilà ! C'était juste pour ça que son patron l'appelait ! Elle stressait vraiment pour un rien… Elle commençait à devenir carrément parano, ou quoi ? Pff. Ce monde allait finir par la rendre dingue, un de ces quatre. Si elle ne l'était pas déjà. Ce dont elle avait un gros doute.

\- Merci ! C'est sympa de votre part ! s'exclama-t-elle, sincère.

\- Hm. Reno ne m'a prévenu que tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-il sur un ton qui laissait présager que ledit Reno en question s'était fait passer un savon pour lui avoir fourni cette information aussi tardivement.

\- Je m'en doutais… il était le seul à être au courant.

\- Alors… passe une bonne journée, Carolina. Profites-en bien.

\- Merci patron !

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? protesta-t-il.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… soupira-t-elle avec un sourire avant de se corriger : Désolée. Bonne journée à vous aussi, Rufus.

Et elle lui raccrocha au nez pour la seconde fois de la journée, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en imaginant la tête qu'il devait faire en cet instant même, à la Tour Shinra. Le pauvre.

Elle quitta sa chambre. À la moitié de l'escalier, elle sentit vibrer son portable dans sa poche, signe qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Elle s'assit sur une marche, alluma son téléphone et lut :

**Rufus : **_**On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de raccrocher comme ça ? En tout cas, bon anniversaire encore une fois et passe une bonne journée.**_

Elle faillit remettre son portable sans sa poche, mais un deuxième message fit son arrivée. Elle re-ralluma l'engin blanc en soupirant et re-lut :

**Rufus : **_**Ah, et… essaye de ne pas imiter Reno. Ne rentres pas à la Tour Shinra à cinq heures du matin, je te prie.**_

Ce fut trop pour elle. Trop d'émotions, peut-être. Entre son arrivée au Septième Ciel qui l'avait plongée dans l'inquiétude la plus complète et paranoïaque, cette fête d'anniversaire improvisée qui l'emplissait de joie, les chamailleries incessantes de Youfie et Cid qui la faisait toujours autant rire, l'énorme gâteau qui l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée, les matérias de Youfie (aucun rapport, mais la Ninja parviendrait bien à les caser dans une discussion quelconque, elle en était certaine), les petites bouilles de Marlène et de Denzel qui la faisaient littéralement fondre, l'intriguant coup de fil de Rufus qui l'avait d'abord fait stresser à mort, le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti ensuite, l'intense regard toujours aussi ambré (et irrésistible) que Vincent lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait revue (ça n'avait absolument rien à voir non plus, mais bon)… Oui, tout ça, c'était juste… trop. Toute seule dans son escalier, son téléphone portable toujours à la main, la jeune fille eut tout d'un coup envie de pleurer.

Et tandis que des larmes commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues, elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains… et éclata de rire. Non, décidément, cette journée commençait bien bizarrement…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 19 de Secrets Dévoilés ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-)

Rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant ! ;-)

Bon(ne) journée/soirée/nuit/week-end/semaine et à la semaine prochaine ! :-D

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 18 :**_

**Yasu :** Euh, pas sûre que condamner Rufus à mort soit une bonne idée... M'enfin, je sais bien que ça te dérangerait pas plus que ça, mais perso, je vais pas essayer, hein ^^'

**Luna :** C'est pas les hics d'être un Turk, pour le coup, c'est surtout le hic qu'un pignouf de rouquin file ta date d'anniv à tout le monde xD

**Tinker :** Bah il va pas lui apprendre grand chose, ce coup de fil... désolée ^^

**Qulbu : **Bingo, c'était bien lui ! Et nanaki et Cait, euh... si j'te dis qu'ils apparaîtront presque jamais, je me fais taper ? x)


	20. Chapitre 20

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 20**

Une fois que son fou rire/crise de larmes/pétage de plombs/etc. fut enfin passé, Carolina essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, puis retourna finalement dans la cuisine rejoindre tous ses amis. Sa famille de « Final Fantasy VII ». Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de l'interroger sur ce mystérieux coup de téléphone, elle lança à la cantonade :

\- Hé, vous avez bien des portables vous aussi, non ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, mis à part Marlène et Denzel… oui, même Vincent. MÊME VINCENT ! Miracle, alléluia, ô prodige ! Carolina eut de nouveau envie d'éclater de rire.

\- Cool ! Je peux prendre vos numéros ? On sait jamais, au cas où j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main, un de ces quatre…

De nouveau, tous hochèrent la tête et Carolina passa donc les dix minutes suivantes le nez sur son téléphone, à pianoter sur toutes les touches possibles et à râler comme un putois car elle trouvait lesdites touches trop petites pour ses doigts.

\- Mais non, c'est tes doigts qui sont trop gros, la taquina Youfie.

\- Toi, tais-toi… je te rappelle que tu m'as donné au moins cinq numéros avant de me filer ton VRAI numéro de portable ! lui fit remarquer l'adolescente avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, mais je t'ai donné celui de Cloud !

\- En me disant que c'était le tien…

\- Ben oui, et alors ?

Youfie lui fit un grand sourire. Carolina marmonna un « T'es pas possible… » exaspéré tandis que Cloud levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Heureusement qu'il avait été là pour préciser que c'était SON numéro que cette chipie de Wutaïenne venait de donner à la jeune Turk…

\- Au fait, Caro… ça s'passe bien à la Shinra ?

\- No problemo, Cid, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je gère. Reno m'a fait visiter Midgar, je me suis entraînée, et j'ai même effectué ma première mission hier. On a été vers Costa del Sol casser la figure à des tas de monstres, c'était marrant !

\- Hrm.

Le pilote hocha la tête, même s'il ne paraissait pas entièrement convaincu par sa réponse, puis partit dehors fumer une cigarette. Pas le choix : Tifa était dans le coin, et elle refusait obstinément qu'elle fume dans son bar. Pff, les femmes…

Son regard d'un bleu perçant s'était assombri à l'évocation du rouquin. Cid n'aimait pas tellement Reno, à vrai dire. À la fois parce qu'il était un Turk (donc il faisait partie de la Shinra), et aussi parce que… parce que. Voilà. Il aimait pas ce pignouf roux, un point c'est tout.

La discussion se poursuivit après le départ de Cid.

\- Que t'ont-ils donné comme arme ? l'interrogea Cloud.

\- J'ai récupéré deux épées… et un pistolet. Selon Tseng, je me débrouille assez bien avec les deux, raconta Carolina.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et poursuivit, baissant un peu la voix sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- J'appréhendais un peu au début, c'est vrai, mais… Finalement, c'est pas si mal que ça, être une Turk. Ça va peut-être vous paraître totalement bizarre, mais… je me sens plutôt bien à la Tour Shinra. Bon, y'a bien Elena avec qui le courant passe pas des masses (elle grimaça), mais sinon… je m'entends bien avec tout le monde. Même avec Rufus, rendez-vous compte !

Bon, elle ne préféra rien dire sur les regards bizarres qu'il lui lançait sans cesse dès qu'elle se retrouvait en sa présence. À coup sûr, ça aurait le don de les inquiéter. Elle omit donc de préciser ce… détail.

Cloud haussa les épaules, son regard bleu Mako perdu dans le vague, se remémorant certaines choses… Souvenirs qui lui paraissaient si flous… et surtout si lointains, désormais… Une autre époque. Une autre vie. Si éloignée du présent. Si différente de celle d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, murmura-t-il presque. J'ai moi aussi connu ça… chez… les SOLDATS.

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Carolina.

\- Cette impression… que tu es là où tu dois être. Que ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. Que c'est ton destin d'être là.

\- Oui. Exactement, confirma la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Voilà quelqu'un qui comprenait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait déjà vécu la même chose. Par certains aspects, ils n'étaient pas si différents, au fond… Le mercenaire ferma les yeux, puis secoua sa tête blonde de porc-épic, comme sortant d'un mauvais rêve. Il ne se dévoilerait pas plus aujourd'hui, Carolina l'avait bien compris. C'était douloureux pour lui de repenser à tout cela… mais pour une fois, pour la première fois, quelqu'un le comprenait aussi. Quelqu'un ressentait ce que lui-même, il avait ressenti des années auparavant. Et Cloud espérait de tout son cœur que rien ne viendrait gâcher cela. Pas comme pour lui…

OOOOO

La journée passa vite, entre longues discussions, rires et chamailleries. Bien trop vite aux yeux de Carolina, qui fut bientôt obligée de quitter ses amis pour retourner à la Tour Shinra. Elle les remercia une fois de plus pour cette fête sympa et pour tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ils lui répondirent de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il y en aurait d'autres, et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour son retour chez les Turks. Et Vincent annonça qu'il allait la raccompagner jusqu'à la tour.

Tout d'abord, Carolina n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Puis elle se sentit rougir. Ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Puis elle baissa la tête vers ses pieds, imitant un certain Denzel (qui était pour l'heure un peu mort de rire face à la réaction de l'adolescente, mais passons) et marmonna un « Bon, euh, d'accord ? » à la gêné, timide, et… euh… et c'est tout.

\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, lui glissa Vincent près de son oreille droite.

Argh, mais il était déjà là, lui ? Saluant en vitesse toutes les personnes présentes (elle leur avait déjà dit au revoir une bonne dizaine de fois mais retardait toujours son départ), elle se décida finalement à quitter le Septième Ciel. Une fois dans la rue, elle put plus facilement se placer à une distance raisonnable du vampire qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort qu'il ne devrait. À savoir pas trop près… mais pas trop loin non plus. Oui, une distance raisonnable, quoi.

Ils ne firent que quelques pas avant que le vampire ne s'arrête de marcher. L'adolescente en fit autant.

\- Il est plutôt tôt pour rentrer à la Tour Shinra, fit-il simplement remarquer.

Carolina haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse… ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

\- Si tu le dis.

_On croirait m'entendre… est-ce le fait d'être désormais une Turk qui l'a fait changer ainsi ?_ s'interrogea-t-il mentalement.

Et malgré un long moment de réflexion, il était incapable de dire quelle facette de la jeune fille il préférait. La Carolina enjouée, enthousiaste et joyeuse ? Ou bien celle qui était plus discrète, pensive, et réservée… un peu comme lui ? Peut-être appréciait-il les deux, au fond…

Vincent ne fit aucun autre commentaire audible et ils reprirent leur marche en silence. La jeune fille était pensive, en réalité. Elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Reno la veille (oui, c'était tout à fait le moment). Elle se demandait si elle… ne faisait pas le mauvais choix… Durant l'après-midi, elle avait réalisé que quelque chose la liait effectivement à Vincent. Ce regard profond, quasi-incandescent, qu'ils avaient échangé un (trop) bref instant lorsqu'il s'étaient revus. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Même chez Rufus, qui pourtant avait le don de lui lancer lui aussi des regards… vraiment bizarres, quelquefois. Mais… il s'agissait d'un lien bien plus fort que celui auquel elle pensait. Elle croyait simplement à de l'amitié… mais… pouvait-il s'agir en réalité… d'amour ?

Cette idée la troublait. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Déjà, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser Reno… ce qui arriverait de toute façon si elle choisissait Vincent à sa place. Mais il était son ami… son meilleur ami, même… il comprendrait… non ? Comme dans tous dilemme amoureux comprenant deux garçon et une fille. La fille était amoureuse un peu des deux, et ne savait pas lequel choisir. Et elle ne voulait pas les blesser, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ah, et on pouvait aussi rajouter l'option que les deux garçons se détestaient, mais aimaient la même fille. Quoique… Non, pas vraiment. Vincent et Reno n'avaient pas l'air de se haïr au plus haut point. Même s'ils ne devaient pas s'apprécier des masses, forcément.

Ensuite, elle n'était pas sûre que Vincent soit lui aussi amoureux d'elle. Encore une fois, comme dans toute relation amoureuse classique. Et cela, elle ne le verrait qu'avec le temps. Et puis… Vincent était immortel. Pas elle. Et généralement solitaire. Donc un peu difficile à approcher et à cerner. Même si elle le connaissait quasiment par cœur grâce à ses nombreuses parties de « Final Fantasy VII » et tous ses visionnages intensifs d' « Advent Children ». Enfin bref, pleins de détails qui ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile. Mais alors pas du tout. Mais elle avait au moins cet avantage de le connaître en partie, même si elle ne doutait pas qu'il lui restait de nombreuses choses à découvrir sur lui.

Et puis, pour finir, comme si tout cela n'était pas déjà assez… il y avait Lucrécia. Elle avait été amoureuse de Vincent… et lui-même l'aimait toujours, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours enfermée dans son cristal, non loin de Nibelheim, et elle savait que le vampire allait régulièrement lui rendre visite…

\- Vincent ? lâcha-t-elle soudain.

\- Hm ?

\- Un jour… tu m'emmèneras voir Lucrécia ?

L'immortel lui jeta un regard empli de surprise, qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui propose cela d'elle-même. Il pensait que ce serait à lui de le lui suggérer. Alors… avait-elle déjà connaissance de son don ? Non, c'était trop tôt. Il le voyait dans son regard. Elle ne savait pas, pas encore… mais cet instant se rapprochait. Bon. Dans ce cas, cela pouvait avoir de nombreuses significations. Peut-être se doutait-elle déjà de quelque chose. Peut-être même son don se révèlerait-il à elle seulement s'il l'emmenait voir sa bien-aimée Lucrécia. Ou alors… ou alors peut-être avait-elle une autre idée derrière la tête. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment laquelle, pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi pas. Il faudra demander à Cid, je suis certain qu'il acceptera de nous y emmener.

Carolina hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Vincent continua à marcher en silence, ses pensées désormais focalisées sur l'adolescente. Pourquoi donc tenait-elle à se rendre en ce lieu ?

_« Ben… elle te kiffe et elle veut aller demander pardon à Lulu avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit ? » _suggéra Chaos, qui ne s'était pas fait entendre depuis un moment.

_N'importe quoi. _songea Vincent en dissimulant un sourire. _Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas appeler Lucrécia ainsi !_

_« Pff… m'enfin, elle te kiffe, moi je te dis ! »_

_Chaos…_

_« Elle te kiffe, elle te kiffe ! » _le taquina-t-il.

_Oh, mais tais-toi, à la fin…_

Aucun d'entre eux, ni Chaos, ni Vincent, ne se doutait à quel point ce que venait de dire le premier était vrai. Il avait dit ça comme ça, au pif, comme on dit, pour enquiquiner un peu son porteur. Jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était la vérité… et pourtant c'était le cas. Oui. Carolina avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Elle croyait sincèrement être (un peu) amoureuse de Reno, et simplement amie avec Vincent… mais non. En réalité, c'était complètement l'inverse. Le rouquin allait sans doute devenir son meilleur ami, il l'était même déjà, de toute manière… mais malgré le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille, leur relation n'irait pas plus loin, elle le savait désormais. Il en serait déçu, mais ce serait ainsi. Tandis qu'avec Vincent… ce jeu inconnu nommé l'amour, parfois cruel et blessant, parfois merveilleux et enivrant, ne faisait que commencer. Mais Carolina devrait être prudente. Car c'était la première fois qu'elle jouait à ce jeu. Et pour le moment, elle en ignorait quasiment toutes les règles.

* * *

Et voilà le vingtième chapitre de Secrets Dévoilés ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-)

Rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 21 !

Bonne matinée/soirée/journée/nuit/semaine/week-end à tous ! :-D

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 19 :**_

**Qulbu : **Pff, t'es méchante avec Rufus, il est pas si pervers que ça xD Pas touche à Vincent par contre ^^

**Yasu : **Ouais, là c'était overdose d'émotions... ^^

**Luna : **Ouais mais bon, il oublie pas que Caro est encore une ado, donc ça passe... c'est limite mais ça passe. Si ça avait été Reno, par contre, je te raconte pas... x)


	21. Chapitre 21

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 21**

Le lendemain matin, Carolina se réveilla à sept heures, comme tous les matins… bon, en grande partie à cause de ce foutu réveil, il faut bien l'avouer. D'ailleurs, à propos dudit réveil, l'adolescente n'avait qu'une seule envie : le faire éclater en morceaux à l'aide d'un gros marteau, comme dans les dessins animés, puis retourner se pelotonner sous sa couette, bien au chaud, et se rendormir. Mais elle savait que si elle faisait ça, elle se ferait engueuler comme pas possible par… à peu près tout le monde. Ben oui, même par Reno. Alors elle soupira, éteignit son réveil tout en douceur, c'est-à-dire en lui balançant une sorte de coup de poing qui l'envoya valser par terre, puis s'assit en tailleur dans son lit, luttant pour ne pas que ses yeux se referment tout seuls. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, elle décréta qu'elle avait amplement le temps d'aller prendre une douche avant de monter à l'étage au-dessus pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle partit donc dans la salle de bains. Se crama sous un jet d'eau bouillante. Et en profita pour se laver les cheveux. En chantant (ou hurlant) à tue-tête « Chantent les sardines », d'un certain Patrick Sébastien. Na. Et tant pis pour les voisins de chambre aux oreilles sensibles. Comment commencer une matinée en douceur, par Carolina Harner, dix-sept ans et deux jours (et Terrienne d'origine, il vaut mieux le rappeler pour ceux et celles qui commenceraient seulement maintenant à se poseraient des questions).

Une fois douchée, lavée, shampouinée, etc., la jeune fille se résigna finalement à quitter sa chambre et à monter au quarante-troisième étage de la seconde Tour Shinra afin d'engloutir un bon petit-déjeuner (en plus, elle commençait à avoir vraiment faim). Elle prit un plateau, récupéra du pain, du beurre, de la confiture de fraise, du miel, une tasse de… chocolat chaud (ben quoi ? Elle aimait pas tellement le café…), un verre de jus d'orange, et partit donc rejoindre Reno (qui, ô miracle, était levé !) avec tout son chargement.

\- Salut Caro ! l'accueillit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors, tu t'es bien amusée, hier ?

Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête avant de s'asseoir.

\- Espèce de pignouf, va… merci d'avoir prévenu tout le monde.

\- Même le patron ?

\- Je peux manger tranquille ? lui répliqua l'adolescente en omettant de lui répondre.

\- Bah ouais, pourquoi tu pourrais pas ?

\- Parce que…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se fit une tartine beurre/confiture. Qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de mordre, car Rude débarqua à ce moment-là, s'installant sur leur table, tout en lui disant bonjour… et en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement avant d'enfin mordre dans sa…

\- Carolina, Reno, Rude !

L'adolescente retint un grognement de Carolina-qui-a-la-dalle, puis se retourna, tout comme Rude, qui s'était installé à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, chef ? fit-elle, en chœur avec les deux autres Turks.

\- Dépêchez-vous de finir. Rufus vous attend dans son bureau.

Reno hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'engloutir ses céréales, imité par Rude qui entama sa tartine. Carolina fit de mê…

\- Ah, et… Carolina ?

_RAAAHHH ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX, J'AI FAAAIIIM !_

\- Oui ? s'enquit-elle néanmoins d'un ton calme.

\- Prochain jour de repos la semaine prochaine. Comme tous les Turks.

\- Ok !

Elle attendit que le Wutaïen se soit éloigné, puis observa longuement d'un œil noir la nourriture qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

\- Bon, je peux la bouffer, cette tartine, oui ? gronda-t-elle d'un ton rageur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues. Rude buvait son café, impassible, et Reno, la tête penchée sur son bol de céréales, était très certainement mort de rire, le connaissant. Elle soupira, puis entama ENFIN sa tartine. Pff… c'était pas trop tôt !

OOOOO

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner fini, les trois Turks se rendirent donc au soixante-deuxième étage via cet espèce d'ascenseur toujours aussi lent. Durant ce long trajet, aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un mot. Rude… comme toujours, impossible de savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Reno dévisageait Carolina en silence. Et l'adolescente, quant à elle, fuyait le regard du rouquin tout en se demandant si c'était vraiment obligatoire de lui dire qu'entre Vincent et lui, elle préférait Vincent… Bon, ok, elle allait bien devoir lui dire à un moment où à un autre. Mais, euh… pas aujourd'hui. Un jour. Peut-être.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au dernier étage et s'avancèrent ensemble. Puis, Rude frappa à la porte et ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de Rufus Shinra. Celui-ci les accueillit d'un signe de tête. Les Turks attendirent donc qu'il leur annonce pourquoi il voulait les voir. Le Président déclara donc d'une traite :

\- Une scientifique est décédée hier. Addison Miller. Cherchez dans son dossier si elle avait de la famille. Si c'est le cas, avertissez-la du décès.

Les trois hochèrent la tête. Après quelques instants de silence, Rufus lâcha :

\- C'est tout. Allez-y.

\- Oui patron ! lança Reno avant de s'éclipser vite fait, suivi par Rude et Caro…

\- Carolina ?

Ah, ben non. Pas par Carolina, finalement.

\- Attendez-moi les gars, j'arrive tout de suite, leur dit-elle à voix basse.

Puis elle se retourna vers le Président, qui la dévisageait.

\- Oui ?

\- Annoncer un décès n'est pas une chose facile. Prends exemple sur Rude plutôt que sur Reno. Il a tendance à prendre ça… trop à la légère.

\- Bien patron, fit elle en hochant la tête. Je m'en souviendrai.

\- Je t'ai dit…

\- … quand je ne suis pas en service ! lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. Or là, je bosse, il me semble. Sur ce, bonne journée. Monsieur, rajouta-t-elle, exprès pour l'embêter.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, amusés. Elle vit même un frêle sourire naître sur ses lèvres juste avant de se retourner. Puis elle l'abandonna, partant retrouver ses deux collègues qui l'avaient gentiment attendu dans le couloir. Quant à lui, il soupira et se replongea dans ses papiers.

\- Alors, il te voulait quoi ? l'interrogea le jeune homme roux, curieux, tandis qu'ils retournaient à l'ascenseur.

\- Me dire de pas prendre exemple sur toi parce que t'annonces apparemment très mal les décès, espèce de pignouf, lui apprit gentiment Carolina avec un petit sourire.

\- Hrm… il a pas tort, reconnut-t-il en fixant le sol et en se passant une main gênée dans les cheveux. C'est vrai que c'est pas trop mon truc, ces choses-là…

\- Il faut déjà que cette femme ait de la famille, intervint Rude. Si elle n'en a pas, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'annoncer son décès à quiconque.

_Ahlàlà… Rude. La logique incarnée, _s'amusa mentalement Carolina.

\- Ah. Parce que t'as souvenir qu'on soit déjà tombés sur un scientifique qui avait pas de famille à qui annoncer ça ? marmonna Reno d'un air lugubre tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'ascenseur.

Le métis appuya sur le bouton portant le chiffre quarante-quatre, l'étage où se trouvaient les bureaux des Turks. Les mains derrière le dos, baissant la tête et son regard toujours dissimulé derrière ses lunettes noires, il murmura :

\- Non. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Ils en avaient tous…

\- Celle-là en aura aussi, tu verras, soupira le rouquin, les mains dans les poches. Pff, si y'a bien un truc que j'aime pas dans ce boulot, c'est ça… Ouais, ça, et puis passer des heures à rédiger ces saletés de rapports. On est des Turks, merde, pas des secrétaires ! Zut, à la fin, quoi…

Carolina laissa échapper un rire. Même si leur mission n'était pas tellement joyeuse, même si elle allait à un moment devoir dire à Reno des choses qu'il aurait bien voulu ne jamais entendre… ce pignouf parvenait toujours à la faire rire. Toujours. C'était un véritable don qu'il avait là. Et le pire, c'est que personne ne s'en rendait compte. Même pas lui.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 21 des aventures de Carolina ! Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;-)

Désolée pour vendredi dernier... j'ai appris vers le milieu de la semaine qu'on partait en week-end, et j'ai pas eu le temps/la possibilité de prévenir tout le monde... Pardon !

Bref, sinon... rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 22 ? Sauf s'il y a encore un imprévu qui me tombe dessus au beau milieu de la semaine... ^^'

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Yasu :** Ok d'acc, Chaos la boucle pour le moment, mais il ne s'avoue pas vaincu... ;-)

**Qulbu : **Yep, review pas constructive... pour la peine t'auras une rédac' complète à me faire pour la prochaine fois xD Nan, je rigole, hein ^^

**Luna : **Oui, Caro a un peu de mal à gérer ses émotions en ce moment xD Et tu sais bien comment il est notre Vince chéri, tu crois vraiment qu'il va se "laisser tenter" aussi facilement ? :-p

**Tinker :** Pas grave, tu vois, toi t'as une review de retard, moi j'ai... une semaine ? xD


	22. Chapitre 22

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 22**

Les trois collègues parvinrent finalement à l'étage où se situaient les bureaux des Turks. Partant dans une des premières salles de cet étage, ils s'installèrent tous les trois devant un des ordinateurs présents dans la pièce. Rude se tenait devant l'écran et maniait la souris avec aisance, Carolina se tenait à sa droite, attentive au moindre de ses gestes, et Reno était à sa gauche, face à l'écran lui aussi mais avec sa chaise à l'envers, le dossier en face de lui. Dossier sur lequel reposaient d'ailleurs ses avant-bras, en prévision d'une sieste future si les recherches s'éternisaient un peu trop à son goût.

Rude avait l'air de s'y retrouver plutôt bien dans ces milliers de dossiers. Mine de rien, il semblait maîtriser l'outil informatique à la perfection. Carolina ne s'en était encore jamais aperçue. Il classa rapidement le personnel de la Shinra en différentes catégories et partit dans le groupe des scientifiques, groupe qu'il divisa ensuite en deux parties afin de se retrouver avec uniquement des scientifiques féminins. Ensuite, la longue recherche commença… et se termina bien vite, car la femme qu'ils cherchaient, Addison Miller, se trouvait dans les premiers noms de ce groupe composé d'une petite centaine de personnes (ben oui, parce que ce n'était pas rangé par ordre alphabétique).

Le métis cliqua sur son nom et la fiche de la scientifique apparut. Description physique et psychologique, signes particuliers, photographies, informations personnelles, secteur de recherches, évolution de carrière… tout y était. Ces dossiers étaient une véritable mine d'or si l'on voulait tout savoir sur un employé de la Shinra, de la plus simple secrétaire au plus talentueux ingénieur en passant par ces scientifiques… voire même des SOLDATS ou des Turks. Carolina se demanda pensivement si la fiche concernant Sephiroth était toujours présente, là, quelque part, parmi ces milliers de dossiers… Et celle d'Angeal ? Genesis ? Zack ? Et peut-être même une concernant Cloud, qui sait… À moins qu'elles n'aient été supprimées. Et… une autre… sur elle ? Elle était à la fois curieuse et anxieuse à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il était écrit sur elle. La Shinra ne connaissait pas toute sa vie… il devait y avoir de nombreuses zones d'ombres dans son dossier. Mais ce n'était pas le but de leur recherche. Carolina se rendit compte qu'elle était secrètement soulagée que personne mis à part les Turks et Rufus lui-même ne puissent venir fouiner là-dedans. Elle n'aimerait pas que des inconnus sachent tout sur elle, comme ça…

Farfouillant un peu dans le dossier de la scientifique blonde aux yeux bleus mesurant un mètre soixante-dix-sept et originaire de Costa del Sol, Rude ouvrit soudainement des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y… demanda Reno avant de s'interrompre, surpris, lui aussi. Oh ben ça alors…

\- Quoi ? les questionna innocemment Carolina, bien qu'elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Pour qu'ils fassent ces têtes-là… il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'autre chose. Ce fut Reno qui lui répondit :

\- Parents : morts en mer. Pas mariée. Elle a eu un petit frère, tué dans une explosion d'un réacteur Mako. Tous ses grands-parents sont morts. L'un d'entre eux se trouvait même dans le Gelnika quand il a coulé, apparemment… Oncles et tantes morts aussi ou portés disparus… Et son unique cousine a été tuée. Elle se trouvait à Nibelheim le jour où un certain argenté a pété les plombs et a décidé de massacrer tout le monde.

\- Donc pas de décès à annoncer ? devina facilement Carolina.

\- Bingo.

\- C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive… commenta Rude, stupéfait.

\- M'enfin, je m'en plains pas, perso, soupira le rouquin en se passant une main sur le visage avec un sourire satisfait. C'est toujours cool d'apprendre que t'auras pas à annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles comme celle-là.

Rude haussa les épaules. Il avait repris cet air impassible qui ne le quittait quasiment jamais. Revenant en arrière, il s'apprêtait à fermer la fenêtre de recherche contenant tous les dossiers des scientifiques féminins lorsqu'un cri étranglé de surprise l'arrêta net.

\- Attends !

Il tourna la tête vers Carolina, étonné, imité par Reno. Tous deux se demandaient ce qu'il arrivait à la jeune fille.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Le… là… balbutia-t-elle en tendant le doigt vers un des noms affiché à l'écran.

Leurs trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent alors sur ces lettres que personne n'avait remarquées. Mis à part Carolina, et pour cause : ces lettres, elle les connaissait par cœur…

Jenifel Harner.

_Non… ce n'est pas possible…_

\- Harner… lut Reno à mi-voix, pensif. Eh, c'est ton nom de famille, Caro…

Mais l'adolescente ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

_Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que…_

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux face à ce prénom qu'elle aimait tant et qui l'avait cruellement quitté quelques semaines plus tôt. Un mois… ? Peut-être même plus… Déjà…

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ?_

\- Maman…

Rude et Reno échangèrent un regard. Ils n'osèrent pas la contredire. Après tout, elle n'était pas si folle que ça… mais si elle était originaire d'un autre monde, alors… que faisait sa mère dans les dossiers de la Shinra ? Le métis se tourna vers Carolina et lui tendit la souris. Elle hésita longuement, puis s'empara de l'engin et cliqua sur le nom de sa mère. Dans son cœur subsistait un espoir. Peut-être était-ce une simple coïncidence… peut-être existait-il ici, sur Gaïa, une femme nommée elle aussi Jenifel Harner, tout comme sa défunte mère…

Mais non. La fiche de la scientifique s'afficha. Et Carolina, ravalant un sanglot qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer, ouvrit des yeux ronds d'incompréhension. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdue. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? L'image censée représenter Jenifel Harner, la Jenifel de Gaïa, ne représentait personne d'autre que sa propre mère. Plus jeune, certes, mais ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux gris acier, et surtout, son sourire, étaient tout à fait identifiables et reconnaissables. Alors… alors c'était vrai… sa mère… elle…

_Maman… ? Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas, je suis complètement paumée…_

Sa mère était originaire de Gaïa. Une incompréhension totale envahit le cœur de Carolina, qui, repoussant encore et toujours les larmes qui menaçaient de dégringoler le long de ses joues, se força à lire la fiche de sa mère. De sa mère. Comme scientifique. À la Shinra. Sur Gaïa. Scientifique. Gaïa. Shinra. Ces mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête.

_Maman… qui es-tu ?_

Avait-elle effectué des expériences interdites, elle aussi ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était retrouvée exilée sur Terre ? Avait-elle même… côtoyé Hojo ? La jeune fille réprimanda un frisson. Portait-elle en elle des cellules de Jénova, comme Sephiroth ? Était-ce possible ?

_Explique-moi… je ne sais plus qui tu es._

_**NOM :**__** Harner**_

Oui. Ça, ça ne changeait pas, quel que soit le monde dans lequel sa mère… avait vécu…

_**Prénoms : **__**Jenifel Kriss Aniella**_

Ah bon ? Carolina n'avait jamais su que sa mère possédait d'autres prénoms que celui de Jenifel. À vrai dire, elle ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Mince, alors. Elle aurait dû.

_**Yeux :**__** Gris**_

_**Cheveux :**__** Bruns**_

_**Taille :**__** 1 m 74**_

Encore des critères qui ne changeaient pas. Quoique, si, peut-être sa mère était-elle un peu plus grande qu'un mètre soixante-quatorze. Mais ça ne prouvait rien…

_**Origine : **__**Village Fusée**_

Alors voilà. Elle était originaire du Village Fusée. La ville d'origine de Cid également… à cette pensée, Carolina eut un frisson… de crainte ? D'excitation ? Troublée, elle se demanda s'il était possible que Cid Highwind et Jenifel Harner se soient connus…

_**Secteur :**__** Probabilité d'existence de mondes parallèles**_

Heu… oui, certes… La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Reno. Qui, haussant les épaules, interrogea Rude du regard. Celui-ci répondit alors, après quelques instants de réflexion :

\- À peu près à la même époque que lorsqu'elle s'intéressait aux voyages spatiaux, la Shinra pensait également que des mondes parallèles semblable à Gaïa existait. Une théorie a même fait son apparition, selon laquelle Jénova… provenait en réalité d'un de ces univers.

\- Ah… fit simplement Reno, qui visiblement n'était pas du tout au courant.

Carolina se contenta de hocher la tête, puis poursuivit sa lecture. Au moins, elle savait désormais que sa mère ne travaillait pas dans le même secteur que ce dingue de Hojo… peut-être n'avait-elle même jamais entendu parler de lui. Enfin, c'était peu probable…

_**Spécialisation :**__** Déplacements et voyages**_

Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans son esprit. Elle commençait à comprendre… et de nombreuses hypothèses concernant sa propre naissance faisaient son apparition… Deux notes avaient été ajoutées au bas de sa fiche.

_**La scientifique Harner, volontaire, a été transportée dans un de ces univers parallèles. Depuis, nous n'avons plus de ses nouvelles. Il semblerait que les appareils de communication inter-univers ne fonctionnent pas. Modifications à apporter sur un futur sujet d'études.**_

Bien. Donc sa mère s'était portée volontaire pour aller explorer un de ces mondes. La Terre, apparemment. Et elle n'avait pas pu communiquer avec ses collègues scientifiques restés sur Gaïa… Carolina lut la seconde note en silence. Elle avait visiblement été rajoutée un peu plus tard que la première.

_**L'appareil censé ramener la scientifique Harner a apparemment connu lui aussi un dysfonctionnement. Toujours sans nouvelles de Harner. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle aurait dû être de retour. La Shinra envisage de faire cesser les activités de notre secteur, elle est désormais considérée comme portée disparue.**_

_**Date du départ :**__** 16 octobre 1996**_

_**Date du retour :**_

Carolina reposa sans douceur la souris sur le bureau, se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux. Portée disparue. Ces deux mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Elle n'y croyait pas. Comment avaient-ils pu abandonner sa mère ainsi… Elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer, débarquant de Gaïa, seule, perdue, quelque part sur Terre, où tant de personnes étaient si méfiantes, violentes, racistes, ou xénophobes, ou… Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Le principal était que sa mère avait survécu. Avec elle.

L'adolescente comprenait désormais pourquoi elle était morte. Enfin, surtout… de quoi. C'étaient bel et bien les géostigmates. Jenifel les possédaient depuis longtemps. Mais ces saloperies ne s'étaient jamais déclenchées. Et lorsqu'elles s'étaient décidées à pointer le bout de leur sale nez noir… sa mère en était morte. Elle n'avait pas pu lutter contre ces saletés, et aucun médecin terrien n'aurait pu l'y aider. Sur Terre, les géostigmates n'existaient pas. Jenifel savait-elle seulement ce qu'elle était en train de subir ? Oui, puisqu'elle connaissait « Advent Children »… Que cela avait dû lui faire bizarre de revoir son monde natal sur un écran de télévision…

\- Carolina… fit soudain la voix de Reno.

Ah, oui. Bouleversée qu'elle était par toutes ces découvertes, elle les avait presque oubliés, ces deux-là.

\- Oui ? murmura-t-elle, chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Si tu veux continuer avec les révélations fracassantes… commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce, afin de ne pas la brusquer.

\- Au point où on en est, de toute façon… marmonna-t-elle. Quoi ?

\- Ta mère. Tu as vu la date de son départ ?

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et regarda de nouveau l'écran d'un coup d'œil rapide, comme pour s'assurer que tout ce qu'elle venait de lire n'avait pas disparu. Bien sûr qu'elle avait vu la date de son départ.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Quand tu as quitté ton monde… hésita le rouquin en se passant une main gênée dans les cheveux. C'était… aussi en 2014 ? Comme… comme chez nous maintenant ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle avant d'ajouter d'un ton las : Reno, explique-moi où tu veux en venir… Je comprends rien, je suis paumée…

\- Ce que Reno veut dire, intervint alors Rude, c'est que si les années coïncident… si l'on compare avec la date de ton anniversaire, donc ta date de naissance…

\- Oui ?

\- Ta mère est tombée enceinte avant d'être envoyé dans cet autre monde d'où toi, tu viens. Ce qui signifie que même si tu es née là-bas…

\- Mon père est ici. Dans ce monde, l'interrompit Carolina dans un murmure.

Elle avait compris. Enfin. Et elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Mais… alors, si… peut-être que… peut-être pourrait-elle retrouver son père ?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 22 des aventures de Carolina, qui se conclut par cette révélation fracassante ! Si vous voulez en savoir plus, ben... faudra attendre vendredi prochain. Pas le choix. xD (Et vous aurez beau me harceler encore et encore par PM, tant que vous voudrez, je ne vous dirai rien ! :p)

Oui, je sais, on est en 2015, pas en 2014... mais quand j'ai écrit le chapitre, on était encore en 2014, alors euuhhh... "Faute avouée est à demi-pardonnée" ? ^^'

Bon, sur ce, maintenant que je me suis confessée de tous mes péchés (enfin presque xD), je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/nuit/journée/week-end/semaine/lundi férié (youpi !), et je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour la suite de cette fanfic !

Au revoir et bisous à tous ! :-)

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Yasu : **Concernant le "clouage de bec" de Reno, vu qu'il y a pas grand-monde à avertir (mis à part quelques fantômes...), ce sera vite réglé ^^

**Alex :** Wow, avalanche de com's ! x) Merci en tout cas et NAN, Reno il est à moi !

**Luna :** Oui, à croire que c'est un véritable complot qu'ils ont tous monté pour que Caro n'avale pas la moindre miette ! x)

**Qulbu : **Bé quoi ? Elle est génialissime cette chanson x') Et désolée pour l'annonce de décès, mais tu l'auras pas ^^

**Tinker : **Ben malheureusement pour lui, ça finira bien par arriver à un moment où à un autre... et laisse Reno il est à moi d'abord ! x)

... euh d'ailleurs à propos de Reno, **Tinkerbell **et **Alex0912**, vous vous êtes passées le mot ou quoi ? Ou alors c'est une alliance ? Un complot ? xD

Bref ok d'accord, je me tais -_-'

Allez, sur ce, bye tout le monde ! ;-)


	23. Chapitre 23

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 23**

Carolina secoua la tête, ébahie, puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains. C'était trop. Sa mère. Originaire de Gaïa. Son père. Originaire de Gaïa aussi. Et… peut-être toujours vivant. Et… peut-être pouvait-elle le retrouver… Mais non. Cela lui paraissait impossible. Il y avait tant de personnes sur Gaïa. N'importe qui pouvait être son père. N'importe qui. Jamais elle n'arriverait à…

\- Caro… si tu veux… on pourrait peut-être réussir à trouver qui c'est.

La jeune fille releva la tête et jeta un regard incrédule à Reno, ses yeux bleu océan remplis de larmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à refouler. Elle marmonna difficilement :

\- Arrête de te ficher de moi, c'est pas drôle…

\- Non, mais je suis sérieux ! insista le jeune homme. Prise de sang, analyse ADN, recherche dans les dossiers voir à qui ça correspond, et hop, le tour est joué !

\- Hm, fit-elle simplement, l'air peu convaincue.

\- Il a raison, intervint alors Rude. C'est tout à fait possible de découvrir qui est ton père grâce à ces méthodes.

\- …

\- Hé, Caro, t'es à la Shinra, ici, ma vieille ! On a les techniques les plus perfectionnées de tout Gaïa ! se vanta le rouquin. À la pointe de la technologie, tu trouveras pas mieux ailleurs. Tu m'avais promis de pas l'oublier !

_Oui… c'est vrai. Pardonne-moi._

L'adolescente resta pensive. Elle pouvait enfin découvrir qui était son père. Après toutes ces années d'attente, d'incertitude, de tristesse… de manque. Mais… elle… ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se découvrir un père indigne… alcoolique, meurtrier, voire aussi fou qu'Hojo, ou elle ne savait pas quoi encore… Et s'il travaillait lui aussi à la Shinra ? Et si, depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Gaïa, elle le croisait tous les jours, sans savoir qui il était ? Et si… et si son père était mort, lui aussi ? Après tout, tout était possible dans ce monde… Elle se retrouverait de nouveau seule, ça lui porterait peut-être un coup au moral, mais au moins, elle serait fixée. Elle ne s'interrogerait plus à ce sujet. Mais… si elle parvenait à retrouver son père, comme lui avait assuré Reno… que lui dirait-elle ? Et lui, comment réagirait-il ? Était-il seulement au courant qu'il avait un enfant ? Qu'il était père ? D'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ?

Finalement, Carolina prit sa décision. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, puis souffla :

\- Ok. Ok, ça marche.

\- Direction les labos ? suggéra donc Reno.

Carolina tressaillit. Les laboratoires, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce monde, à cause d'Hojo en grande partie… Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, et les Incarnés, Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj… Des « expériences » de scientifiques complètement fous. Alors… les labos, euh… ouais, c'était bof, en fait. Et elle aimait pas les piqûres, en plus. Elle avait horreur de ça. Quand elle était petite, elle hurlait de terreur à la simple vue d'une seringue. Mais… pour retrouver son père… elle était prête à se faire perforer la peau par autant d'aiguilles que ce serait nécessaire. Euh, enfin… pas trop non plus, quand même. Fallait pas pousser, hein.

\- Ouais, murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête, remplaçant son incompréhension totale par une détermination sans faille. Direction les labos.

OOOOO

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée normalement. Tseng leur avait donné des missions à faire, Carolina et Reno étaient partis s'entraîner ensemble dans la salle d'entraînement virtuel, puis le Wutaïen avait de nouveau rappliqué en leur disant qu'ils avaient quartier libre pour la fin d'après-midi, mais qu'ils devaient rester dans la Tour Shinra. Les deux Turks avaient hoché la tête, puis s'étaient séparés. L'adolescente était partie dans sa chambre prendre une douche, et le rouquin était descendu au dixième étage, voir si les résultas de l'analyse ADN de Carolina étaient là.

Il dut pour cela subir un très long trajet en ascenseur. Pour au moins la millième fois, il maudit la lenteur de cet appareil. Les mains dans les poches, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de contempler le paysage de Midgar qui défilait devant lui à travers la vitre. Bon, il défilait dans le sens vertical, et non horizontal, mais il défilait tout de même. C'était mieux que rien. Même s'il connaissait ce paysage par cœur… Il repensa à l'idée loufoque dont Carolina lui avait fait part durant la journée en sourit. Du saut en parachute… ouais, pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être marrant. Un peu suicidaire, mais marrant.

Une fois arrivé au dixième étage, Reno traversa le couloir et quelques salles blanches qu'il détestait lui aussi, tout comme Carolina. Salles blanches qui étaient remplies de tubes à essais, eux-mêmes remplis de différentes substances de différentes couleurs. Certaines fumaient ou bouillonnaient tandis que plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche les observaient attentivement tout en prenant note des diverses réactions sur des feuilles. Le jeune homme était persuadé que s'il brisait tout ça et mélangeait l'ensemble ces produits, il parviendrait un jour à faire exploser la Tour Shinra… et était donc très heureux et relativement soulagé que tous les scientifiques soient aussi précautionneux avec leurs instruments. Sans quoi ils seraient très certainement tous intoxiqués, morts, irradiés, pulvérisés, empoisonnés, annihilés, etc., depuis longtemps.

Après de longues minutes, il parvint à retrouver la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui s'était occupée de la prise de sang de Carolina le matin même. Avec son plus beau sourire, Reno l'aborda en lui demandant si les résultats étaient arrivés ou non. La femme sourit à son tour, puis hocha la tête, affirmative. Elle partit fouiller dans une pile de papiers qui menaçait de s'écrouler, en tira une ou deux feuilles, puis les lui tendit, s'excusa et le quitta. La jeune homme plia vite fait ces feuilles sans leur accorder un seul coup d'œil (pour le moment), les mit dans une de ses poches, puis repartit pour un long, très long parcours en ascenseur vers les hauteurs de la tour. Direction la chambre de Carolina. Pendant le trajet, il ressortit les papiers et les parcourut du regard. La première donnait les résultats classiques de la prise de sang. Résultats dont tout le monde se foutait royalement. Enfin… il y jeta quand même un coup d'œil, curieux. Mais pas de soucis à l'horizon de ce côté-là, la jeune fille allait très bien.

_Ouf, _ne put-il s'empêcher de songer, soulagé.

La seconde, elle donnait les résultats de l'analyse ADN. Plus intéressant, déjà. Un prénom et un nom. Et cet homme était le père de Carolina. La science était catégorique là-dessus. Reno lut ce nom. Et n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était un nom qu'il connaissait. Et que Caro connaissait aussi, il en était sûr et certain…

\- Oh putain, fut son seul commentaire.

OOOOO

Le jeune homme resta planté devant la porte de chambre de Carolina. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Il n'osait pas frapper. Il n'osait pas la voir. Il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction… comme quand il allait faire son rapport à Rufus après une mission monstrueusement foirée. Euh… non. Comparer Rufus et Caro, c'était un truc qui ne se faisait pas. C'était comme comparer une glace au chocolat avec des haricots verts. La glace était Carolina, et les haricots, ben… Rufus. Euh, ok, il venait quand même de comparer sa collègue à une glace. Et son patron à des haricots verts. Glups.

Finalement, il poussa un grand soupir. Il n'avait pas le choix… et pour être franc, il ne se voyait pas rester planté là pendant trois heures. D'autant plus qu'il commençait à avoir faim, avec toute cette histoire de glaces et de haricots.

_Allez. Un, deux… trois._

Il frappa à la porte de chambre de la jeune fille. Qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, laissant apparaître un visage à la fois impatient et anxieux. Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Reno… c'est les… ? demanda-t-elle en baissant le regard vers les feuilles qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

\- Ouais…

Le rouquin avait l'air… elle ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait pas l'air d'être dans son état habituel. Il semblait étrange. Hm… mauvais signe, ça. Ouille… Elle tendit la main.

\- Fais voir… ?

Reno soupira, puis lui fila les deux feuilles. La jeune fille les lut.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle venait de lire le nom. De son père.

\- C'est… c'est…

Elle releva la tête et le fixa.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Les exams sont formels… c'est bien lui, lui confirma le jeune homme d'un ton… toujours aussi étrange.

Après tout, lui aussi était médusé par cette nouvelle. L'adolescente, elle… ne savait pas. C'était… si elle s'était attendue à ça… Non. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça… Elle inspira un grand coup, serra les poings.

\- Ok.

\- Euh… ok ? s'étonna le Turk roux, qui s'attendait à une réaction plus… différente.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu peux…

Elle hésita, secoua la tête. Reno fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'air perdue. Vraiment. Ça lui faisait… presque de la peine de la voir dans cet état. Il hésita, tandis qu'une envie de s'avancer vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras grandissait peu à peu en lui.

\- Carolina… ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Reno… laisse-moi. S'il te plaît.

\- Tu es sûre que…

\- Oui. S'il te plaît… répéta-t-elle.

Il soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, posa l'autre sur la poignée de la porte, résigné. C'était à elle de gérer. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

\- D'accord. Mais, Carolina… fais pas de conneries. S'il te plaît, fais pas de conneries… l'implora-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte, lui adressa un regard désolé. Il savait que c'était un choc pour elle d'apprendre ça. Il savait qu'elle se sentait perdue. Qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Comme pour beaucoup de choses depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans leur monde… Mais cette fois, c'était à elle de s'occuper de ça. Pas à lui.

Il sortit et referma la porte, la laissant seule. Elle attendit, histoire d'être sûre qu'il s'en aille bel et bien. Puis, à pas lents, elle se dirigea vers son lit. Fourra sa tête dans son oreiller. Et hurla. Oui, elle était folle, et elle le savait.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE, JE PIGE RIEN !

* * *

Et c'est sur ce final "symphonique" que s'achève le chapitre 23 des aventures de Carolina ? Alors, c'est qui son papounet ? Le mystère demeure entier... (oui je suis méchante, je sais ^^) J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Le chapitre 24 sera publié dans les environs du week-end prochain (à savoir : soit vendredi soir, soit samedi, soit dimanche).

Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt et je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/journée/nuit/week-end/semaine... et de bonnes vacances pour certains ! (comme moi, nananère :p)

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 22 :**_

**Yasu : **Euh... pour le ressaisissement, c'est pas encore ça... ^^'

**Tinker :** Peut-être... peut-être pas... tu verras ! :-)

**Qulbu :** Héhé, tu verras bien ! :p

**Alex : **Chuuut, tu verras bien en même temps que tout le monde ^^

**Luna :** Eh oui, la différence est faible entre le réalisme et la méchanceté... xD


	24. Chapitre 24

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 24**

Une fois calme, relaxée, zen, et tout et tout (vive les hurlements et les oreillers !), la jeune fille resta assise sur son matelas et réfléchit. Horriblement. Longuement. Intensément. Profondément. C'est-à-dire pas plus de quinze secondes. Oui, parce qu'après, son cerveau chamboulé risquait la surchauffe.

Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Qu'elle aille voir son père. Elle se retint d'éclater de rire en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait. Ça, il allait être surpris, pour sûr. Mais tout d'abord… elle devait passer un coup de fil. Urgent. À… Rufus.

Elle attrapa son téléphone au fond de sa poche, l'alluma et partit dans le répertoire récupérer le numéro du Président. Numéro qu'elle appela. Il décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie. Et eut l'air très surpris d'entendre la voix de la jeune fille dans son combiné.

\- Carolina ? Qu… qu'y a-t-il ?

Hein ? Il avait hésité au début de sa phrase ? Bon… il était malade. Sûr, il était malade. Ou bien il s'apprêtait à se suicider. Parce que le Rufus normal n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, hésité. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

\- Euh, patron… Rufus ? C'est vous ?

\- Évidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? répondit-il, cinglant.

Ah. Voilà qui lui ressemblait bien mieux. Rassurant. Bon, elle venait limite de se faire engueuler, mais c'était rassurant tout de même.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, soudainement gênée, comme si elle s'était trouvée en face de lui. Je voulais vous, euh, disons, demander une faveur…

Grand silence à l'autre bout du fil. Carolina se mordilla un ongle, angoissée. Puis la voix de Rufus se fit de nouveau entendre.

\- Je t'écoute.

Bon. Ton froid. Cela ne présageait rien de bon… Elle demanda donc très rapidement :

\- Est-cequejepeuxm'enallerdelaTourShinraetnerevenirquedisonseuhdemainsoirs'ilvousplaît ?

Nouveau silence, plus court, celui-ci. Puis un soupir… amusé ?

\- Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit, Carolina.

\- Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle répéta donc, plus lentement, mais également plus hésitante :

\- Est-ce que je peux, euh… m'en aller de la Tour Shinra… et ne revenir… que… demain soir, disons… s'il vous plaît ?

Bon. Encore un grand silence. Mauvais présage ? Ou bon signe ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il plutôt sèchement.

Houlà, d'accord, eh bien ça s'annonçait mal. Mais elle ne devait rien lâcher. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, il le fallait, il le fallait ! C'était urgent, impératif, obligatoire, vital ! Et si Rufus l'en empêchait, ben… Elle s'enfuirait. Elle… n'aurait pas le choix. Il le faudrait.

Elle prit une inspiration et annonça :

\- Je pense avoir…

Non. Ce n'était pas le bon terme, et elle le savait. Même si elle avait toujours du mal à s'en convaincre. Elle se corrigea donc.

\- J'ai découvert qui est mon père.

\- Hm. Et tu veux le rencontrer, devina facilement le Président.

« Rencontrer » n'était pas vraiment le terme exact, mais oui, en gros, c'était ça. Elle voulait le voir. Voir son père. Lui dire qui il était réellement, pour elle. Quel lien les unissait, lui et elle. Il avait vite compris, le Rufus… ou alors quelqu'un l'avait mis au courant ?

_Reno… si c'est encore un de tes coups fourrés, je te jure que je te bute !_

\- Oui, c'est ça, souffla-t-elle.

Silence. Long silence. Très long silence. Très très long silence. Très très très long sil…

\- Très bien, finit par soupirer Rufus. Il m'est impossible de t'en empêcher, je présume… C'est d'accord. Mais tu as intérêt à être de retour demain soir, c'est clair ?

\- Ok, ça marche, fit Carolina sur un ton enjouée, sincèrement heureuse qu'il ait accepté. Ah, et… patron ? rajouta-t-elle rapidement avant qu'il ne raccroche.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci… merci beaucoup.

\- Je t'en prie. Je… pense savoir à quel point c'est important pour toi.

Cette phrase mystérieuse, additionnée avec le ton étonnamment compatissant du Président, éveilla la curiosité de l'adolescente.

\- Ah b… ?

Bip. Bip. Bip. Carolina contempla son portable blanc, incrédule. Ce saloupiot lui avait raccroché au nez ! Bon, d'accord. Vengeance de l'autre jour. Elle avait compris. Un point partout, balle au centre. Et comme il était quand même juste un peu son supérieur (et même son employeur, et vlan), ben… elle n'allait pas le rappeler pour lui hurler dessus et lui raccrocher au nez ensuite. Avec Reno, elle l'aurait sans doute fait, rien que pour l'enquiquiner. Mais pas avec Rufus. Jamais avec Rufus.

Elle posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Puis partit à la fenêtre et observa le paysage, qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à devenir orangé à la lueur du soleil couchant. Partit ensuite se promener dans sa salle de bains en sifflotant. Et revint dans sa chambre, les mains dans les poches. Puis s'assit sur son lit. Et après, fixa son portable sans faire un geste. Tout en sachant très bien qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle compose ce second numéro. Finalement, elle tendit le bras et attrapa l'engin blanc. Et l'alluma, presque machinalement. Partit dans le répertoire chercher un numéro. Appuya sur le petit téléphone vert. Et attendit qu'_il_ décroche. Ce qu'il fit au bout de la dixième sonnerie, au moins. L'enquiquineur.

\- Ah, ben quand même ! lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'il daigna enfin décrocher. Raah, mais tu veux pas répondre plus vite, pignouf !

\- Si tu m'agresses comme ça dès que j'décroche, j'vais t'laisser, hein… grommela une voix. Autre chose à foutre que de m'faire engueuler par une ado hyperactive…

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. L' « ado hyperactive », c'était censé être elle ? Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu en pleine crise de délire, celui-là…

\- Désolée… soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que… Bon. Faut que je te voie… c'est urgent.

\- Ouais, euh… attends, tu veux dire… là, maintenant ?

\- Hm. Là, maintenant. Tout de suite. Immédiatement, confirma-t-elle gravement.

\- Mais… tu bosses, non ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai tout réglé avec Rufus… S'te plaît, Cid, faut vraiment qu'on se voit… c'est… important, insista-t-elle. Mais… vraiment. S'il te plaît…

Bon, elle était limite en train de le supplier, là, quand même. Fallait pas être bien con pour s'en apercevoir. Mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le voir.

\- Ok, ok ! Bon, ben… j'me pose avec le Hautvent au nord de Midgar, ça t'va ?

\- Parfait, je t'attends. À tout de suite.

\- Salut.

Ils raccrochèrent quasiment en même temps. La jeune fille remit son portable dans la poche de sa veste, garda son pistolet sur elle, prit ses épées et quitta sa chambre. Dans le couloir menant à l'ascenseur, elle croisa Reno, qui rentrait dans sa propre chambre. Elle trouva aussitôt suspect le fait qu'il soit là en même temps qu'elle.

\- Me dis pas que t'as écouté derrière la porte… ? marmonna-t-elle en lui adressant à peine un regard.

\- Nan, t'inquiète, j'ai juste été manger un morceau à la cafèt.

\- Hrm.

Tiens, il était pas bête, celui-là. Effectivement, elle aussi commençait à avoir un petit creux. Mais bon, tant pis, ça attendrait.

\- Caro… commença le jeune homme.

\- Oui, je sais, l'interrompit-elle. Je ferais pas de conneries, t'inquiète. Je te le promets.

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main, puis partit s'enfermer dans l'ascenseur. Il l'observa s'éloigner de lui. Longtemps après qu'elle soit partie, le regard du Turk resta fixé sur les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'étaient refermées sur elle. Elle qui partait retrouver un père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Et que pourtant, elle avait côtoyé. Avec qui elle avait parlé. Sans savoir qui il était réellement.

Elle dont le père n'était nul autre que Cid Highwind.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 24 des aventures de Carolina ! Avec un petit jour de retard, désolée, mais je vous avais prévenu, alors pas taper ! :-p J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis ! :-D

Normalement, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver vendredi prochain ;-)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/journée/nuit/week-end/semaine et je vous dis à vendredic ! :-)

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 23 :**_

**Yasu : **... à croire qu'elle sait faire que ça, hurler, cette Caro x)

**Qulbu :** héhé, euh... après, tout dépend ce qu'on entend par "voir" ^^' parce qu'en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt "entendre", en fait... ;-)

**Tinker :** ben voilà, tu sais, tu sais, tu sais xD

**Alex : **non mais c'est sérieux, faut jamais qu'il aille bosser en labo, lui, il va tous nous buter sinon x')

**Luna :** Hojo ?! Euh... tu t'es cogné la tête quelque part Luna ? xD À moins que Seph et Gen t'aient assomée ? :-p


	25. Chapitre 25

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire (merci Cid…) / ! \

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 25**

Carolina quitta la Tour Shinra et se dirigea vers le nord. Le soir tombait peu à peu. La ville de Midgar baignait dans une douce lumière orangée. Quittant les lieux, la jeune fille s'aventura dans les plaines qui entouraient la métropole. Avec un regard un tantinet rêveur, elle balaya le paysage du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur la portion de côte qu'elle pouvait apercevoir d'ici. C'était là que Vincent l'avait trouvée. Là qu'elle avait réalisée, tandis que le vampire la prenait dans ses bras pour l'amener au Septième Ciel, qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait bel et bien atterri sur Gaïa. Et tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis cette découverte…

Soudain, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Le bruit s'amplifiant peu à peu, l'adolescente n'eut aucun mal à deviner que l'arrivée de Cid se faisait imminente. D'ailleurs, le Hautvent la survola bientôt et se posa non loin de là où elle se trouvait. Bon, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, désormais. Elle devait affronter son destin. Affronter son p… houlà, ouais, ça lui faisait quand même vraiment bizarre de se dire que… Cid était son… père. Elle avait du mal à le voir comme ça. Mais bon. Elle devrait s'y habituer.

_Je suis ton père… _songea-t-elle avec ironie, imitant dans sa tête la voix de Dark Vador dans « Star Wars ».

Carolina se dirigea donc vers le vaisseau, dont la porte s'ouvrit (comme par hasard). Hésitante, elle y pénétra, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tout observer avec des yeux émerveillés. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait réellement à bord du Hautvent. Et elle était impressionnée. Bon, ce n'était qu'un simple vaisseau, et elle l'avait déjà vu dans le jeu vidéo, certes… mais tout de même, c'était le Hautvent, quoi ! Bon sang, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment à bord de ce vaisseau, avec lequel elle avait vécu tant d'aventures sur sa PS2 ! Alors zut pour la dignité, elle resta donc plantée comme une gourde devant un simple hublot… jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse voix derrière elle la fasse sursauter.

\- C'est moi qui déconne ou t'es en train d'admirer une vitre ?

\- Heu… non, tu déconne pas… confirma-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ah, j'me disais aussi…

Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un certain pilote blond qui la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, l'air de se dire « mais elle est complètement tarée, celle-là » (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, en fait). Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il annonça :

\- Bah, j'étais venu t'montrer l'chemin jusqu'à la salle des commandes… j'me disais que tu devais être un peu paumée.

\- Euh… et tu t'es pas trompé. C'est le cas, avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée. Bon, ben c'est par où, du coup ?

\- Par là, t'as qu'à me suivre… sans tomber en extase devant tout c'qui t'passe sous les yeux ! rajouta Cid par-dessus son épaule avant de guider l'adolescente à travers son vaisseau.

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète… soupira la jeune fille.

Durant leur parcours jusqu'au cockpit du vaisseau, Cid, les mains dans les poches, jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Malgré leur discussion, celle-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer tout autour d'elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis qu'il l'avait vu quelques jours auparavant, au Septième Ciel, lorsqu'ils avaient fêté son anniversaire tous ensemble. Quoique, si, en fait. Il y avait en elle un léger truc de différent, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait très vite le découvrir…

Ils parvinrent finalement à la salle des commandes. Où Cid s'alluma une cigarette, puis se retourna et fixa Carolina. Qui se sentit soudain toute petite et se demanda ce qu'elle fichait là, bon sang de bonsoir.

\- Alors ? lui lança-t-il finalement, les bras croisés. Si tu m'as demandé d'venir, c'est qu'y doit y'avoir une raison…

\- Euh, ouais… en fait, j'aurais un truc à te dire…

\- Hm… vas-y, j't'écoute.

\- Ouais… bon. Alors, déjà, commençons par le commencement… est-ce que tu connais… t'as connu une femme qui s'appelait… Jenifel Harner ?

Grand silence de la part du pilote. Un peu de cigarette pour parfaire le suspense… puis il lâcha finalement dans un grognement :

\- Ouais… ça m'dit quelque chose.

\- Moui… mais encore ? voulut savoir la jeune fille.

\- Bah, on s'est connu y'a un sacré moment… et…

Il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise... Enfin non, il avait l'air carrément gêné, même. Visiblement, ce n'était pas son sujet de discussion favori. De toute manière, il n'aimait pas parler de son passé… mais Carolina insista. L'était chiante, cette gamine…

\- Vous… êtes… sortis ensemble ?

\- Hm, on peut dire ça comme ça. Elle bossait à la Shinra, raconta-t-il, se dévoilant soudainement. On est restés ensemble un moment… quelques mois, quoi… et puis un jour, elle m'a laissé tomber. Je l'ai plus jamais revu après… et quelques semaines après, j'ai appris qu'elle était morte.

Cid s'interrompit. Il en avait déjà trop dit. La gorge serrée, il détourna le regard et observa la plaine verdoyante de la région de Midgar qui s'assombrissait peu à peu. Oui, il avait aimé Shera, avant qu'elle ne meure des géostigmates. Mais Jen avait été son premier amour. Il l'avait aimé plus que tout au monde… il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Désespérément, pendant des jours et des jours, il avait cherché à comprendre son choix. Et lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort. Il avait pleuré. Oui, il avait pleuré la perte de celle qu'il aimait. Et lentement, avec le temps, la blessure s'était refermée… alors pourquoi diable Carolina venait-elle la rouvrir aujourd'hui ? Elle devait forcément avoir une bonne raison. Enfin, elle avait intérêt, sinon il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ? grommela-t-il.

\- Parce que… je… tu…

\- Mh ?

Il encouragea silencieusement la jeune fille du regard. Regard qui était aussi bleu que celui de Carolina. Celle-ci finit par lâcher :

\- Ma mère. C'était elle. Jenifel Harner.

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis Cid marmonna en fixant le sol, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

\- Tu déconnes.

\- Non. Elle est morte des géostigmates, une semaine avant que je n'apparaisse ici. Tu sais pourquoi on t'a dit qu'elle était morte ?

\- Non, mais tu vas m'le dire, j'suis sûr…

\- Parce qu'elle bossait sur les mondes parallèles. Elle te l'avait jamais dit, ça, pas vrai ?

Le pilote se contenta de secouer la tête, répondant par la négative.

\- Ils ont découvert qu'il était possible de se rendre dans d'autres mondes, poursuivit-elle. Et Jenifel… maman s'est portée volontaire pour y aller. Alors ils l'y ont envoyé, mais leurs appareils ont merdé, et elle a jamais pu revenir à Gaïa comme c'était prévu. Je suis née sur Terre, dans un autre monde, oui, c'est vrai, rajouta-t-elle en voyant que Cid s'apprêtait à faire une remarque. Mais ce que tu savais pas, ce que personne savait, mis à part elle, peut-être… c'est que… elle…

Elle hésitant un instant, puis finit par lâcher dans un souffle, son regard planté dans celui du pilote :

\- Elle était enceinte quand elle est partie.

Grand silence. Long silence. Lourd silence. Le blond jeta sa cigarette éteinte dans un cendrier qui traînait par là. Puis, adossé au mur depuis le début de la discussion, il ferma ses yeux d'un bleu perçant et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Putain, c'est pas vrai…

\- Si. Je dirais même que… je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle a dû te quitter… elle voulait pas que tu le sache… ?

Il serra les poings et murmura d'une voix étranglée :

\- Elle aurait pas fait ça, quand même…

\- Elle savait qu'elle allait partir dans un autre monde, argumenta Carolina, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas les véritables raisons. Elle voulait pas te laisser… comme ça… elle a préféré rien te dire ?

\- Mh. Et… non, attends… réalisa-t-il soudain. Alors ça voudrait dire que… ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots entre eux. Un simple hochement de tête timide de la part de l'adolescente brune suffit. Alors c'était vrai. Il avait bien eu un gosse avec Jen. Une fille. Et cette gamine se tenait désormais devant lui. Depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa, ils s'étaient côtoyés sans se douter de rien… Oui, maintenant, il voyait. En Carolina, il reconnaissait Jenifel. La jeune fille rougissait visiblement aussi facilement que sa mère… et ses cheveux… c'était exactement le brun des cheveux de Jen. Mais alors, ces mèches blondes, qui faisaient légèrement dorées… Elle tenait ça de lui ? Vraiment ? Et, lorsqu'elle lui sourit timidement, il eut presque impression de revoir Jen la première fois qu'elle lui avait souri, elle aussi. Alors c'était la vérité. Devant lui se tenait Carolina Harner. La fille de Jenifel, qu'il avait tant aimé, des années auparavant. Et… sa propre fille.

_Ma fille, bordel, _se répéta-t-il mentalement. _Carolina est ma fille._

\- Eh ben putain… laissa-t-il échapper à mi-voix, sous le choc. Si j'm'attendais à ça…

Il soupira, ferma à nouveau les yeux, brièvement. Puis demanda, un peu curieux mais craignant la réponse :

\- Elle t'as parlé d'moi, ou pas ?

\- Elle m'a juste dit… que j'avais le même regard que toi, souffla l'adolescente.

\- Pas faux, reconnut le pilote en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Carolina. Alors comme ça… j'ai une fille. Ok… bon, ben j'vais faire avec, hein…

\- Et moi… j'ai enfin trouvé qui était mon père. Toutes ces années où je me suis demandé… si je m'étais douté que c'était toi…

La jeune fille baissa la tête. De longues mèches brunes et blondes vinrent cacher son visage. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Son père. Cid était son père. Elle l'avait vu tant de fois. Dans le jeu vidéo, dans le film. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Puis elle l'avait même rencontré, ici, sur Gaïa… sans se douter de rien… Comment aurait-elle pu deviner… ? D'une voix étranglée, elle murmura :

\- Tu n'imagines même pas… à quel point c'était dur, quand j'étais petite… quand j'étais à l'école. Ils avaient tous un père. Sauf moi. Je me sentais exclue. À cause de ça. C'était dur… Et maman… quand elle pensait à toi… elle avait l'air si heureuse… et triste à la fois.

Elle renifla, retenant ses larmes comme elle le pouvait. Elle sentit soudain une main puissante et rassurante se poser sur son épaule. Hésitante, elle leva les yeux. Cid s'était rapproché. Il posait sur elle un regard tendre et protecteur. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

\- Tiens… t'es en mode… « papa ours » ? balbutia-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

\- Me fait pas marrer, grommela-t-il. « Papa ours », c'est Barret. Pas moi.

Avec un léger sourire, il repoussa les cheveux de l'adolescente derrière une de ses oreilles. Celle-ci lui renvoya un regard perdu, noyé de larmes contre lesquelles elle luttait silencieusement.

\- Pff… ok, viens là, soupira-t-il, résigné, avant d'attirer la jeune fille près de lui. Un père, c'est censé consoler ses enfants, non ? Même si j'vois pas trop pourquoi t'es triste, en fait…

Carolina ferma les yeux, et presque instinctivement, se blottit contre le pilote blond. Celui-ci referma ses bras sur elle et la serra contre lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité, près de lui. Protégée. Et surtout… en… famille… Même si sa mère n'était pas avec eux. Elle avait trouvé son père. Enfin. Après tant d'années. Alors, ne retenant plus ses larmes, qui commençaient sérieusement à l'enquiquiner, elle murmura entre deux sanglots :

\- Je pleure pas de tristesse… au contraire, je suis heureuse… Cid. Papa, rajouta-t-elle après un silence.

\- Ouais, enfin… ça t'dérangerais pas de pas trop m'appeler comme ça, pour le moment ? Parce que là, ça m'fait vraiment bizarre…

Elle éclata de rire et se pelotonna encore plus contre lui.

\- Ok, Cid. Ça marche, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ah, ben voilà, c'est d'jà mieux…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 25 des aventures de notre Caro, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! :-)

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont encore (ou enfin) en vacances, bonne rentrée et bon courage pour ceux qui reprennent les cours, le boulot, etc. ;-) Je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/nuit/journée/week-end/semaine et je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant ! :-D

Gros bisous et à bientôt ! ;-)

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 24 :**_

**Qulbu : **Voilà, il est revenu le blond ! :-)

**Yasu :** Pas de problème, elle gère la Caro. Pour le moment...

**Alex : **Héhé, peut-être... peut-être pas... TU VERRAS ! :-p

**Luna :** Je sais pas ce qui le choque le plus, entre apprendre que Caro est sa fille et savoir ce qui est vraiment arrivé Jenifel...


	26. Chapitre 26

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 26**

\- Bon… fit finalement la voix de Cid. Ça y'est, miss, t'est calmée ?

\- Euh, oui… peut-être… je crois.

Carolina sécha ses larmes (de joie) du revers de la main, toujours dans les bras de son père. Elle finit par s'écarter de lui, et il en profita pour grommeler :

\- Mouaif, donc en fait, la Shinra avait encore menti, quoi… Jen était pas du tout morte, ils l'avaient juste paumée dans un monde parallèle…

L'adolescente brune dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à pouffer. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Ils avaient effectivement perdu Jenifel dans un autre monde. Un peu ironique à dire, comme ça… mais pourtant tellement vrai.

\- Et… l'est morte de quoi, déjà ? l'interrogea le pilote.

\- Je te l'ai dit : géostigmates… soupira la jeune fille avant d'ajouter, hésitante : Comme…

\- … Shera, compléta-t-il sombrement.

Les géostigmates. Encore et toujours. Ces saloperies lui avaient décidément bien pourri la vie. Même si lui avait eu la chance d'y échapper, ça n'avait pas été le cas de la fragile Shera, qui y avait vite succombé. Et Jenifel avait connu le même sort. À croire que ces saletés noirâtres ne savaient rien faire d'autre que de tuer les femmes qu'il aimait. Pestant contre ces horreurs liées une fois de plus à Jénova, Cid serra les poings et interpella la jeune fille de façon presque agressive :

\- Caro !

\- Euh… oui ?

\- J't'interdis d'mourir toi aussi à cause d'ces saloperies, c'est clair ?!

\- Pas de problème. C'était pas prévu au programme, de toute façon.

\- Encore heureux… marmonna-t-il. Sinon, j'te garantis qu'avant de crever, tu te mangeras mon poing dans la gueule !

\- Tu ferais pas ça à ta fifille chérie, quand même… ironisa Carolina avec un sourire moqueur.

\- T'inquiète… j'm'arrangerais pour oublier pendant cinq secondes qu't'es ma fille.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. Me fais pas marrer, marmonna-t-elle, reprenant les mots que le pilote avait utilisés quelques instants plus tôt.

Long silence. Un grand sourire hilare éclairait le visage de l'adolescente. Cid leva les yeux au ciel, puis poussa un soupir amusé et ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille. Sa fille. Celle-ci lui râla dessus.

\- Ah, non, hein ! Déjà que Reno arrête pas de me faire ça, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il, bien que la simple mention du rouquin l'ait soudainement refroidi. Au fait, ça continue à bien s'passer, à la Shinra ?

\- Mouais… comme sur des roulettes ! le rassura Carolina. T'en fais pas, va, je me débrouille.

Après un court instant, l'adolescente décida qu'il était temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle demanda donc à son père :

\- Question : est-ce que… le… notre lien de parenté… faut le dire aux autres, ou pas ?

Il haussa les épaules, apparemment peu intéressé par le sujet. Mais il savait bien que ça finirait par poser problème. Garder le secret, ou non ? Bonne question qu'elle posait là, la gosse… sa gosse.

\- C'est toi qui vois. P'têtre que pour le moment, vaudrait mieux pas trop en parler. J'sais pas.

\- Bon… déjà, de mon côté, Reno est au courant (Cid poussa un grognement), puisque c'est lui qui m'a apporté les résultats des exams ADN. Et, le connaissant, je pense que tous les autres Turks seront au courant à mon retour.

\- Quant à tout le p'tit monde du Septième Ciel et d'AVALANCHE… personne est au courant, pour l'instant, résuma le pilote. Donc on peut essayer d'garder ça secret, si tu veux. Si tu t'sens pas prête à tout leur raconter.

Carolina haussa les épaules à son tour, puis après quelques instants de réflexion, annonça à mi-voix :

\- Ok, pour le moment, on dit rien. Surtout à Barret, on va éviter pour l'instant.

Cid hocha la tête, le regard noir. Lui aussi préférait retarder le plus possible le moment où ils devraient mettre son pote au courant. En tout cas, quoi qu'il se passe avec celui-là le jour où il apprendrait la nouvelle, le pilote blond se jura que jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit à sa fille. Ils étaient potes, ok. Mais il n'hésiterait pas un instant à s'interposer entre lui et Caro s'il le fallait.

\- Mais… y'en a un que j'aimerais mettre au courant, quand même.

\- Vince ? devina aisément Cid en haussant un sourcil étonné.

\- Exactement.

\- Et j'peux savoir pourquoi lui en particulier ?

\- Je sais pas, je… je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir. Et puis… j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il ira pas répéter ça à tout le monde, argumenta-t-elle.

\- Mouais, t'as pas tort, admit le blond. Ok, va pour mister vampire.

\- Demain ? proposa l'ado.

\- Mouais, pourquoi pas… Ça te posera pas d'problèmes avec ton boulot ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, le rassura-t-elle, je me suis arrangée avec Rufus, je t'ai dit… Je reprends le boulot qu'après-demain.

\- Ok, c'est noté. Bon, bah j'vais pas t'raccompagner jusqu'à la Tour Shinra, du coup… ça t'dis de rester dormir ici ?

\- Je veux bien… si ça te dérange pas ?

\- Mais non, t'inquiète. Allez, viens par là.

Le pilote guida de nouveau sa fille à travers le vaisseau et lui fit découvrir qu'il y avait des chambres à bord. Il lui indiqua :

\- Perso, j'prends toujours celle du fond… après, tu t'installes où tu veux.

Il dévisagea un instant celle qui se tenait près de lui, et ajouta avec un léger sourire :

\- Ici, t'es chez toi. D'acc ?

\- D'acc, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Mais… Cid ?

\- Hm ?

\- C'est le deuxième ou troisième sourire que tu me fais en moins d'une heure… lui fit-elle remarquer. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Il haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent à cette observation. Ah bon ? Il avait même pas remarqué.

\- J'viens quand même d'apprendre que j'ai une fille… tu veux bien m'laisser le temps de digérer cette info ?

\- Euh… oui, fut la seule réponse de l'adolescente.

Elle étouffa un bâillement signe chez elle d'endormissement imminent.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher… allez, à demain… papa ?

\- … À d'main. Dors bien, Caro.

Cid fit un dernier tour de son vaisseau, histoire de vérifier que tout était bien fermé. Il avait pas envie d'avoir de la visite durant la nuit. Puis, une fois sa tournée d'inspection terminée, il se rendit dans sa chambre et se coucha. Fermant les yeux, il repensa à cette journée. Le coup de fil de Carolina l'avait étonné. Et… il était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle lui avait appris. Mais… finalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Bon, ok, les gosses et lui, ça avait jamais franchement été le grand amour, fallait bien l'avouer. Il avait eu du mal avec Marlène et Denzel, au début. Mais au fond, il était content d'avoir une gamine. Surtout une gamine comme Caro. Il s'entendait bien avec elle. Bon, s'il avait su à ce moment-là qu'elle était sa fille, il se serait peut-être un peu plus opposé à son entrée chez les Turks, ouais… mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait. C'était trop tard, désormais. Et puis, pour le moment, elle avait plutôt l'air de bien s'y débrouiller… même si ce connard de Reno la collait un peu trop à son goût.

OOOOO

La jeune fille pénétra dans une chambre au hasard. Elle prit quand même cinq minutes pour retirer sa veste, ses chaussures, et poser toutes ses affaires, dont ses épées et son pistolet dans un coin de la pièce. Puis, sans plus penser à rien, elle se dirigea droit vers le lit, s'emmitoufla sous la couette, posa sa tête sur un oreiller qui passait par là et s'endormit immédiatement.

Elle rêva, cette nuit-là. Elle rêva une nouvelle fois de sa mère, de Jenifel Harner. La jeune fille se rappela de ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois.

\- J'ai trouvé ma place, maman. Chez les Turks. Et… avec papa. Avec Cid.

Jenifel l'écouta, se contentant de hocher la tête.

\- Et il y a Vincent. Et Reno aussi. Je les aime tous les deux, je crois. Je sais pas lequel choisir. T'as connu ça, toi aussi ?

Jenifel secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait jamais eu à choisir. Dès le premier instant, son cœur n'avait battu que pour un certain pilote blond. Et pour personne d'autre.

\- Tu peux pas m'aider à choisir… soupira Carolina. C'est à moi de décider, pas vrai ?

Jenifel hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas aider sa fille. Comme elle venait de le dire, c'était à elle de faire ce choix.

\- Mais par contre, poursuivit l'adolescente, y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris… c'est ton histoire avec les vivants et les morts. Enfin, les autres, quoi, même si mis à part des morts, je vois pas trop ce que ça pourrait être. Tu sais, « les vivants ne seront pas les seuls à pouvoir t'aider » … ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Jenifel haussa les épaules avec un sourire et disparut. Carolina soupira et se contenta de lui lancer :

\- J'ai été contente de te revoir, maman… repasse un de ces quatre !

Elle ne voyait plus qu'un éclat aveuglant. Mais entendit très bien la voix douce, si connue, si familière et si rassurante de sa mère qui lui murmura à l'oreille :

_\- Bientôt, tu comprendras ce que j'ai voulu dire par là, Carolina._

La jeune fille hocha la tête à son tour. Dans ce cas, elle attendrait. Et, un jour, bientôt, même, elle découvrirait ce que Jenifel avait voulu dire. Ce jour-là, un nouveau secret de sa vie serait dévoilé. Serait-ce le dernier ? Ou juste un parmi une multitude d'autres ? Elle verrait bien. Elle avait hâte de savoir. Cette histoire de vivants et de morts l'intriguait profondément. Elle voulait connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 26 des aventures de Carolina, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review (ou une grosse, si le coeur vous en dit ^^), ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;-)

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant et vous souhaite à tous un(e) bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/journée/nuit/week-end/semaine/1er Mai ! :-D

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 25 :**_

**Qulbu :** Non effectivement, j'ose même pas imaginer xD Enfin, je pense que ça passerait mieux qu'un "papa, j'aime Reno !" x')

**Yasu :** Carolina + Reno = Imprévus ? Carolina + Reno = Conneries ? Oh que oui, t'as tout bon ;-)

**Tinker :** Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... (pour la présentation des prétendants ^^)

**Luna :** Que veux-tu... c'est Cid...

**Alex :** Peut-être... peut-être pas... (d'accord, j'arrête avec ça ^^) Et c'est Barret le papa ours, pas Cid :-p


	27. Chapitre 27

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 27**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Carolina se réveilla, il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour se rappeler où elle était. Elle s'étira en baillant, puis partit dans le cockpit, où Cid l'attendait, déjà réveillé. Jetant un regard à l'adolescente qui venait de débarquer, il remarqua simplement :

\- T'es bien matinale toi, dis donc…

\- Habitude de Turk, fut la seule réponse de sa fille en haussant les épaules. Bon, c'est qui qu'appelle Vincent ? Toi ou moi ?

\- Toi ? proposa le pilote. T'as pas faim ?

\- Étonnamment non. Ok, donc je l'appelle…

Son portable blanc à la main, Carolina hésita. Se tournant vers son père, elle lui lança d'un ton incertain :

\- Je suppose qu'il est réveillé à cette heure-là… ?

\- Tu l'as d'jà vu dormir, toi ? s'étonna le blond d'un ton ironique en haussant les épaules. Moi jamais.

\- Mh, pas faux, reconnut-elle.

C'était même tout à fait vrai. Vincent ne dormait jamais. Jamais. La faute à son organisme génétiquement modifié, encore.

Partant s'adosser à un mur, mais préférant rester non loin de Cid, et ce pour une raison inconnue, Carolina partit se balader dans son répertoire et tomba finalement sur le numéro d'un certain ex-Turk. Numéro qu'elle appela… en priant pour ne pas tomber sur le répondeur. Et encore… elle estimait que c'était un petit miracle que Vincent ait un téléphone, désormais. Elle gardait en mémoire une certaine scène du film « Advent Children », où Marlène s'écriait d'un ton à la fois légèrement horrifié et extrêmement surpris : « T'as pas de portable ?! » Cette scène l'avait d'ailleurs faite mourir de rire à de nombreuses reprises. Et aujourd'hui encore, si elle revoyait le film et l'air quasi-épouvanté de la fillette, elle était certaine qu'elle rirait aux éclats. C'était une réplique culte, tout simplement. Et elle lui revenait brusquement en mémoire à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait la fillette.

Finalement, interrompant le cours de ses pensées, une voix grave se fit entendre dans l'appareil. Son cœur fit un bond. De surprise, mais aussi de… nan, c'était pas le moment pour penser à ça. Mais alors absolument pas. Chut.

_\- Oui ?_

\- Vincent ? C'est Carolina…

Un instant de silence à l'autre bout du fil. Visiblement, il était surpris de cet appel. Tout comme Cid lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé la veille. Puis finalement, reprenant contenance, il demanda :

_\- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

Ce fut au tour de Carolina de rester silencieuse quelques instants, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce qu'elle dirait à l'immortel. Elle remarqua que Cid lui lançait un regard encourageant, hocha la tête afin de le remercier de son soutien (qui était visiblement sincère, et non ironique, pour une fois) et se lança donc :

\- En fait, je suis au nord de Midgar. À bord du Hautvent, avec Cid. Et, euh… faudrait que tu viennes, en fait.

_\- Un problème ? _s'inquiéta le vampire.

Remarquant que sa voix paraissant plus anxieuse qu'à l'habitude, Carolina s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Non, non ! Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est juste que… on a un truc à te dire. Mais… pas au téléphone, comme ça… faut vraiment que tu viennes.

_\- …_

\- S'il te plaît, Vincent… insista la jeune fille d'une petite voix. C'est vraiment important… pour moi… ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, si faible qu'elle se demanda un instant s'il l'avait entendue.

_\- Très bien, _céda l'ex-Turk dans un soupir résigné. _J'arrive._

\- Merci Vincent…

_\- Je t'en prie. À tout de suite._

Carolina raccrocha puis éteignit son téléphone et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste noire avec un sourire.

\- Alors, il arrive ? lança Cid, une cigarette aux lèvres.

\- Mouais.

Après un instant de silence, le pilote blond lâcha :

\- Important pour toi, hein… ?

\- Mince, je croyais avoir été suffisamment discrète, soupira Carolina avec un sourire en coin amusé.

\- Pas pour moi… t'es ma fille, j'te rappelle.

\- T'es au courant que depuis hier, j'te rappelle… papa, rajouta-t-elle moqueusement.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas une raison, maugréa-t-il. Donc ? « Important pour toi » ?

\- Ben oui, écoute… C'est important pour moi qu'il le sache. Je te l'ai dit hier, je lui fais confiance. Et… j'ai pas envie de lui cacher… ce genre de choses, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ah… dis donc, t'aurais quand même pas un faible pour lui, par hasard ? la taquina Cid.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout…

\- On dirait bien, pourtant.

\- C'est même pas vrai !

\- Hm, t'es sûre ?

\- Mais oui !

Pff, comment ça elle avait un faible pour Vincent ? N'importe quoi… Euh, enfin si. Mais comment il savait, lui, d'abord ? Oh là là, c'était donc si visible que ça ? M'enfin, comme il l'avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt, il était son père, après tout… La jeune fille serra les poings et essaya désespérément de se convaincre que le pilote avait dit ça exprès pour l'embêter. Et qu'il ne se doutait pas une seconde que c'était vrai. Car en réalité, oui, elle avait l'impression que son cœur ratait un battement dès qu'elle apercevait le vampire ou même qu'elle entendait simplement sa voix. Elle aimait se trouver avec lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait mieux que personne, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Et puis il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie quand elle était arrivée sur Gaïa. Et puis il était trop beau. Et puis…

_Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? _se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement.

\- T'es toute rouge, lui fit remarquer Cid.

Il ne souriait pas, cette fois-ci, mais on pouvait clairement distinguer dans ses yeux d'un bleu perçant une lueur d'amusement.

\- Rah, mais tu m'énerves !

Croisant les bras, Carolina tourna le dos à son blondinet de père, bien décidée à bouder durant tout le reste de la journée… Et se retrouva nez à nez avec un certain immortel, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu. Elle sursauta de surprise et, confuse, tentant de calmer son misérable cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine un peu trop fort à son goût, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de bégayer :

\- Aïe, dis-moi… que t'as pas suivi toute la discussion… ?

\- Je viens juste d'arriver, lui apprit-il aussitôt. Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous étiez en train de parler…

\- Ahoouuf… soupira l'adolescente.

Vincent remarqua bien que les joues de la jeune fille étaient à peu près aussi rouges que sa cape, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Visiblement, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Il salua Cid d'un signe de tête, puis adressa un regard à Carolina, qui apparemment ne retrouverait pas sa couleur normale de sitôt. Voyant qu'elle avait l'air plus ou moins calmé, il s'excusa avant de l'interroger.

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire peur.

\- Pas grave… le rassura-t-elle. Tu m'as pas fait peur, tu m'as… surpris, c'est tout.

\- Tu parles… fit la voix sarcastique du pilote derrière elle.

\- Alors, dites-moi… Que vouliez-vous m'annoncer de si important ?

Carolina prit une grande inspiration, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était stressée, puis commença les explications.

De son côté, Cid resta un long moment silencieux, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps à autre, répondant ainsi aux éventuels regards interrogateurs de son pote vampire.

_Elle rougit autant que Jenifel… _remarqua-t-il pensivement. _Mais bon, elle est mignonne comme ça…_

Le pilote leva la tête, lança sa cigarette éteinte dans un cendrier qui traînait par là. Le souvenir de la toute première femme qu'il avait aimé l'assaillit subitement. Il repensa avec nostalgie à tous ces merveilleux instants qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il y en ait d'autres… mais le destin avait choisi de les séparer, elle et lui. Et ce, pour toujours.

_J'espère que t'étais fière de ta fille, Jen, _pensa-t-il. _Moi, en tout cas, je le suis. Eh ouais, j'suis fière d'avoir une fille comme toi, ma Caro._

Et tandis que Carolina continuait à parler et que Vincent continuait à l'écouter, le pilote blond sourit à nouveau.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 27 des aventures de Caro, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (et même si vous n'avez pas aimé, d'ailleurs, c'est intéressant de savoir pourquoi ça ne plaît pas et comme ça on peut s'améliorer)

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour la suite ! ;-)

Encore merci de votre lecture et bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/journée/nuit/week-end/semaine à vous ! :-)

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 26 :_**

**Luna : **Yep, Vince est effectivement le plus discret, mais y'a pas que ça xD

**Yasu :** On verra si Caro fait le même choix que toi... :p

**Alex : **Bah en même temps Cid aime pas Reno donc... tu sais quoi ? "C'est logique." x)

**Qulbu :** Ben oui on le croise, regarde ! Tu lui a dit bonjour, j'espère ? :3


	28. Chapitre 28

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 28**

À la fin des explications de Carolina, Vincent resta silencieux un long moment. Exaspéré, il se demandait pour la millième fois au moins s'il n'existait pas un moyen de faire taire Chaos. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ses commentaires.

_« Waouh, ben dis donc… même moi, je m'attendais pas à ça ! »_

Seul point positif, peut-être : le démon piégé à l'intérieur de son corps était visiblement aussi surpris que lui par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Alors comme ça, Carolina était donc la fille de Cid…

_« Euh, ils savent qu'on est pas le premier avril, aujourd'hui ? »_

Ignorant les remarques aussi idiotes qu'inutiles de l'entité enfermée en lui, l'immortel se concentra davantage sur les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. Cid Highwind, un de ses amis qu'il avait rencontré quelques années auparavant. Un pilote qui avait tendance à dire ce qu'il pensait sans se soucier des conséquences, mais qui avait malgré tout un grand cœur. Et Carolina Harner. Une adolescente de dix-sept ans, qu'il avait rencontré… environ un mois plus tôt. Et avec qui de solides liens d'amitié s'étaient déjà créés, comme il avait pu le constater depuis.

Effectivement, maintenant qu'ils le lui faisaient remarquer… ils partageaient des points communs. La couleur des cheveux. Il était clair que l'adolescente avait hérité de son père ses mèches blondes qui tiraient vers le doré, selon la luminosité des lieux. Les yeux. Sur ce point, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Le père et la fille avaient exactement les mêmes iris, d'un bleu profond et perçant. Le même regard, aussi. Et… ils avaient un peu la même manière de parler. Connaissant Cid, le vampire savait qu'il avait tendance à… presque agresser les gens lorsqu'il était énervé ou sur les nerfs. Carolina était un peu pareille, de ce côté-là. Même si elle se mettait en colère moins facilement que son père.

\- Je pense que vous avez pris la bonne décision, finit-il par lâcher. Certains pourraient mal prendre votre lien de parenté. En particulier Barret.

La jeune fille remarqua facilement les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de Vincent lorsqu'il dit cette phrase. Elle en déduisit aisément qu'une discussion à ce sujet aurait lieu un jour ou l'autre entre les deux hommes. Il avait même du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même, mais les relations plus que tendues entre Carolina et Barret le préoccupaient. L'immortel échangea un regard avec Cid, qui hocha discrètement la tête. Oui, il leur faudrait régler ce problème un de ces quatre. Connaissant Barret et son caractère impulsif, c'était carrément la survie de la jeune fille sur Gaïa qui était menacée, à n'en pas douter. Surtout si elle restait chez les Turks.

\- Donc on dit rien à personne pour le moment, quoi, résuma Carolina. Alors… quand est-ce…

\- Lorsque tu te sentiras prête à leur dévoiler ce secret. Pas avant, fit Vincent sans même lui laisser le temps de finir de poser sa question.

\- Ok. Ça marche.

Il y eut un long silence, puis la voix grave du vampire se fit à nouveau entendre.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

\- Déjà ? laissa échapper l'adolescente à mi-voix, déçue.

Elle avait pensé qu'il resterait plus longtemps. Elle aurait bien aimé… qu'il reste plus longtemps. Remarquant les regards à la fois curieux et interrogateurs que lui lançaient les deux hommes, elle rougit de nouveau et baissa la tête, marmonnant de faire comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Vincent laissa échapper un sourire amusé, Cid leva les yeux au ciel, enfin, au plafond, et on l'entendit distinctement soupirer.

L'ex-Turk allait quitter le cockpit et les laisser plantés là lorsque, changeant soudainement d'avis, la jeune fille vint se placer près de lui. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir sa présence auprès de lui. Un de ses dons d'immortel.

\- Attends… je t'accompagne, finalement.

\- Tu sais, intervint Cid dans son dos, lui y risque pas de s'paumer, contrairement à t…

\- Je reviens… papa ! lui rétorqua-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter les lieux en compagnie de son ami.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt… grommela-t-il.

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète.

Carolina raccompagna donc Vincent jusqu'à l'entrée du vaisseau. Là, elle lâcha :

\- Chaos…

_« Oui ? »_

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le vampire s'était soudainement crispé, même si Carolina ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Lorsqu'on lui parlait de Chaos, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir ainsi. Le démon, quant à lui, était intéressé de savoir ce que la fille lui voulait. Il aimait bien quand on parlait de lui… au moins, on l'oubliait pas !

\- Ben… hésita l'adolescente avant de secouant la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé. C'est juste que… j'ai cru, à un moment… mais non, c'est impossible…

\- Quoi donc ? demanda l'immortel d'une voix douce, curieux.

\- J'ai cru l'entendre.

\- Et qu'aurait-il dit, selon toi ?

\- Qu'on… était pas le premier avril… ? souffla-t-elle, interrogeant Vincent du regard.

_« Ouah dis donc, la vache ! » _s'exclama le démon, sincèrement surpris, pour le coup. _« Elle est forte, la gamine… très forte. Fais gaffe avec elle, Vince. Elle pourrait bien te surprendre. »_

_C'est déjà fait, Chaos_, soupira mentalement son porteur. _C'est déjà fait…_

Troublé par cette nouvelle découverte au sujet de la jeune fille, le vampire détourna le regard et lui apprit dans un murmure :

\- Tu ne t'es pas trompée. Il… a bel et bien dit ça.

\- Je ne l'ai entendu que cette fois-là… alors qu'il te parle quasiment tout le temps, pas vrai ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Oui… malheureusement, rajouta-t-il sur un ton exaspéré, ce qui eut le pouvoir d'arracher un sourire amusé à la jeune fille. Dis-moi, te trouvais-tu dans un état d'esprit particulier à cet instant ?

Carolina réfléchit un instant, puis finit par avouer à mi-voix, la voix… un peu tremblante et les joues roses (pour changer…) :

\- Je… j'étais… concentrée sur toi, en fait. J'attendais ta réaction… j'étais focalisée sur ton regard, tes gestes… un peu tout, en fait. J'essayais de deviner ce que tu pensais.

\- Hm… peux-tu tenter de refaire la même chose ? Maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Euh… d'accord, accepta-t-elle, étonnée. Je vais essayer…

\- Je voudrais savoir s'il est possible que… tu puisse communiquer avec Chaos, s'expliqua-t-il.

\- Je… tu crois que… je le pourrais ? Vraiment ?

Elle était à la fois excitée, intriguée et effrayée par cet étrange pouvoir qu'elle venait de se découvrir. Cela s'entendait nettement dans sa voix. Éprouvant soudainement le désir de la rassurer, le vampire se contenta de lâcher à mi-voix :

\- Qui sait…

Elle prit une inspiration et se concentra sur l'ex-Turk qui se tenait face à elle. Plantant son regard dans le sien, elle se sentit rougir une fois de plus. Oh là là. Qu'il était… beau. Sérieusement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

\- Ne baisse pas les yeux, souffla-t-il à voix basse, soutenant son regard.

\- T'en fais pas… murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Elle se focalisa sur Vincent, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait. Le Hautvent, Midgar, tout. Cid avait pas intérêt à rappliquer maintenant, sinon il se ficherait d'elle pendant longtemps. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur lui, elle le dévorait du regard. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Vincent et elle. Elle et Vincent. Elle serra légèrement les poings, luttant contre une envie soudaine de s'avancer de quelques pas et de poser ses lèvres sur celle du beau vampire. C'était vraiment pas le moment. Mais alors absolument pas. Elle se concentra davantage sur l'immortel, sur son visage pâle aux traits fins, sur ses yeux d'un ambre chatoyant et incandescent. Hé… elle rêvait, ou bien ses yeux avaient changés de couleur, d'ailleurs ? En observant bien, elle distingua une pointe de rouge sombre autour de ses pupilles d'un noir profond… Chaos. C'était donc ainsi que se manifestait la présence de l'entité à l'intérieur de lui.

Étonnamment, Vincent ne se sentait pas plus gêné que cela d'être fixé ainsi par Carolina. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement être dévisagé de cette manière, mais… avec elle, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, cela l'amusait de voir à quel point il… fascinait la jeune fille. Presque de l'hypnose. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait été… transformé, il se savait capable d'hypnotiser ainsi bon nombre de femmes. Ou de les faire s'évanouir. Ou de les faire s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant. Notamment lorsque Chaos décidait que la chasse était ouverte et qu'il se métamorphosait en… en monstre. Il n'y avait de toute manière aucun autre mot pour le décrire lorsque l'entité prenait le contrôle. Il se transformait en créature monstrueuse et devenait inhumain. Et durant ce temps-là, Chaos se nourrissait de sang frais. Le seul avantage était qu'après ces longues chasses nocturnes il se reposait plusieurs heures d'affilées. Vincent avait donc la paix pendant un petit moment.

_Tu peux y aller. Dis-lui quelque chose,_ demanda-t-il d'ailleurs en pensée à son démon intérieur lorsqu'il jugea que la jeune fille était assez concentrée.

_« Ok, euh… bah, salut ? » _essaya Chaos.

L'immortel ne pensait pas qu'elle y parviendrait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un coup de chance… Mais il déchanta vite. Vincent vit distinctement Carolina froncer les sourcils, troublée d'entendre cette voix pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Et il l'entendit très nettement murmurer d'un ton hésitant :

\- Salut… Chaos ?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 28 des aventures de Carolina, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, c'est toujours intéressant ! :-)

Eh oui, elle est désormais capable de converser avec Chaos... Mais est-ce que c'est un pouvoir temporaire ou passager ? Pourquoi le possède-t-elle ? Comment va-t-elle y réagir ? Comment vont réagir Vincent et Chaos ?

... Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres. ;-) Et vous verrez qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, notre petite Caro... :-)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) journée/matinée/après-midi/soirée/nuit/week-end/semaine/etc. et je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain ! Merci encore de votre lecture ! :-D

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 27 :**_

**Qulbu : **Bah non, pas de réaction xD Celle de Caro face à Chaos dans le prochain chapitre, promis O:-)

**Yasu :** De son côté à elle, voui, c'est clair, mais qu'en est-il de notre cher vampire ? ;-)

**Alex :** Cid dit plus ça pour se moquer d'elle qu'autre chose... mais s'il savait à quel point c'était vrai, il ferait plus la même tête, tu peux me croire xD

**Luna : **À peine pas éprise du tout, effectivement ^^ Reste à voir comment elle va réagir face à Chaos... ;-)


	29. Chapitre 29

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre contient du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 29**

Carolina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Comme l'aurait dit son père… putain, mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Alors comme ça, elle pouvait entendre Chaos, maintenant ? Et causer avec lui ? Sérieux ? C'était incroyable… impossible… du grand n'importe quoi ! Elle se rappela subitement la phrase de sa mère. « Les vivants ne seront pas les seuls à pouvoir t'aider. » Voulait-elle parler de Chaos ? Mais alors… pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé de Vincent également ? Peut-être l'ancien Turk n'avait-il rien à voir là-dedans… Ou pas… Ou alors, sa mère ne parlait absolument pas de Chaos, mais encore d'autre chose ? Un autre nouveau pouvoir ? Comme si celui-là n'était pas déjà suffisant… La jeune fille éprouvait les désagréables sentiments qu'elle avait déjà connus lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur Gaïa : elle ne comprenait rien. Elle était de nouveau perdue. Et, encore une fois, aucune réponse ne se profilait à l'horizon. Bon. Elle réfléchirait à ce casse-tête plus tard. D'abord… lui.

\- Chaos ? C'est toi ?

_« Bah, tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ? »_

La brune échangea un regard avec Vincent, qui avait lui aussi sans aucun doute possible entendu la réponse désinvolte de son démon intérieur.

\- Je peux… je peux…

Sa voix tremblait. Elle était tellement troublée par cette découverte qu'elle ne parvenait plus à s'exprimer. Ce fut donc l'immortel qui lâcha à sa place :

\- Oui. Tu peux l'entendre. Et communiquer avec lui.

_« Elle est pas belle la vie ? » _renchérit l'entité.

_Tais-toi, _lui intima son porteur.

Chaos grommela, mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire pour le moment. Vincent put donc à tout loisir observer plus en détail les réactions de la jeune fille. Réactions qui ne s'étaient pas faites attendre : l'adolescente de dix-sept ans tremblait comme une feuille, poings serrés et mâchoire crispée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était trop. Un pouvoir qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Trop de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. À peine venait-elle de résoudre le casse-tête de sa naissance qu'on lui mettait sous le nez un nouveau problème insoluble. Et toujours aucune réponse à ses questions. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle en avait assez.

_« Ah… c'est si troublant que ça de papoter avec moi ? » _s'étonna Chaos, qui finalement ne put pas s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

_Cha… ! _commença le vampire sur un ton mêlant colère et exaspération.

Mais il fut interrompu par Carolina. Carolina qui n'en pouvait plus. Carolina dont les nerfs venaient de lâcher. Carolina qui avait l'impression que le monde entier avait décidé de la faire chier. Carolina qui en avait ras-le-bol, tout simplement.

\- Ta gueule, Chaos ! Franchement, là, ta gueule ! Merde, quoi, voilà ! gémit-elle tandis que des larmes incontrôlables coulaient le long de ses joues.

Vincent poussa un soupir. Puis, lentement, s'avança vers l'adolescente brune qu'il entoura de ses bras, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte protectrice et rassurante. Yeux fermés et paupières serrées, elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et se blottit contre son torse. Il la sentait trembler contre lui. Tandis qu'il lui frottait le dos machinalement dans un geste rassurant, il l'entendit sangloter :

\- Je sais pas, Vincent, je suis paumée… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir ça… Maman, Gaïa, la Shinra, Cid, les Turks, Rufus, Reno, Chaos, tout… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ? Pourquoi moi ? C'est quoi ? Un don ? Une malédiction ? Rien ? Mais quel bordel… J'en ai assez… J'en ai marre, je… Je voudrais que ça s'arrête…

L'immortel la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle n'avait pas à penser comme ça. Trop d'émotions d'un coup… il était normal qu'elle pète un plomb. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une adolescente… elle n'avait que dix-sept ans… et avait déjà vécu tant de choses. C'était trop pour elle, elle avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Elle encaissait… mais au bout d'un moment, sa carapace se brisait. Comme c'était le cas maintenant. Il comprenait aisément ce qu'elle ressentait. Car lui aussi avait vécu cela… Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, tant d'années auparavant. Qu'il avait découvert avec horreur sa nouvelle apparence. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Son immortalité. Et Chaos. Et qu'il n'avait pas pu le supporter. Il avait fini par s'y habituer, malgré lui. Mais tout comme c'était le cas en ce moment pour Carolina, il avait eu peur. Peur de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, qui lui étaient inconnus et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Peur de cette nouvelle existence qui s'annonçait à lui, brutalement, sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé à personne. En fin de compte, Carolina et lui se ressemblaient. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… ça va passer… murmura-t-il sur un ton réconfortant.

\- J'ai peur, Vincent… gémit-elle d'une voix étouffée, le visage toujours enfoui dans son cou. C'est… génial de pouvoir parler avec Chaos, c'est vrai… mais ça me fait peur… C'est quoi, ce pouvoir ? D'où il vient ? Pourquoi je l'ai ?

\- Je suis incapable de te le dire… avoua-t-il dans un soupir.

Oui, il se trouvait effectivement dans l'incapacité de dire à la jeune fille d'où lui venaient ces dons étranges. Même s'il en avait une petite idée. Elle n'avait pas été génétiquement modifie par Hojo. Pas comme lui. Mais… sa mère avait été une scientifique. De la Shinra. Tant de mystères entouraient ces personnes-là. Sans doute sa mère lui avait-elle légué ses pouvoirs. Car Vincent savait de quoi la talentueuse Jenifel Harner était capable. Oui, il l'avait connue, lorsqu'il était encore un Turk. Et elle aussi possédait un don étonnant. Don qu'elle avait transmis à sa fille. C'était d'ailleurs ce don qu'il avait senti chez elle, tout comme le jeune Denzel. Même s'il ignorait comment le garçon était parvenu à le percevoir également. Et il sentait que bientôt, ce pouvoir se manifesterait.

Carolina soupira, releva la tête. Et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'immortel. Et surtout, dangereusement proche de lui. De ses lèvres. Elle renifla, puis reposa sa tête sur son épaule, observant distraitement les parois métalliques du vaisseau. Elle se sentait bien là, au creux de ses bras. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Mais alors absolument pas. Mais elle savait que le vampire devait partir. À regret, elle quitta finalement ses bras et lui lança avant qu'il ne s'en aille :

\- Vincent… si j'ai besoin de…

\- Alors n'hésite pas, l'interrompit-il d'une voix douce. Tu peux me contacter à tout moment, jour ou nuit. Et si tu as besoin de ma présence à tes côtés, alors je te rejoindrai. Où que tu sois, lui promit-il.

\- D'accord. Alors… à bientôt…

\- À bientôt, Carolina.

L'ancien Turk quitta le vaisseau. Une fois dans la plaine, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Carolina l'observait s'éloigner. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main auquel il répondit. Puis il usa de sa vitesse surhumaine et bientôt, la jeune fille ne distingua plus qu'une traînée rouge qui s'en allait vers Midgar. Vincent était parti.

L'adolescente passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns aux mèches blondes. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle choisit de ne rien dévoiler de tout ceci à son père. Elle le rejoignit donc dans le cockpit et ne put évidemment pas échapper à ses railleries.

\- Alors quoi, tu t'es encore paumée ?

\- Hm, marmonna-t-elle simplement en secouant la tête. Discuté avec Vince…

\- Ah ben oui, ça j'avais remarqué… commenta-t-il. Bon, t'as ta journée d'libre, du coup ?

\- Ouais… on fait quoi ?

\- Bah ça j'sais pas, à toi d'me dire….

Après un très très court instant de réflexion, Carolina proposa finalement avec un grand sourire :

\- Septième Ciel ?

\- Hrmpf, pourquoi pas. Allez, c'est parti.

Ils laissèrent donc le Hautvent dans la plaine et se dirigèrent à pied vers le bar de Tifa, qui se trouvait au cœur de Midgar. Pendant le trajet, Cid interrogea sa fille :

\- Dis-moi, t'as jamais rencontré Rouge XIII encore, si ?

\- Non… pourquoi ?

\- Ok, ben alors j't'emmènerai le voir un de ces quatre, annonça le blond, une cigarette aux lèvres. Y sera content d'te connaître, j'suis sûr.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Mais ouais. En plus, Canyon Cosmo, elle est zarbi comme ville…

\- Moi je l'aime bien… commenta pensivement Carolina.

\- T'y es d'jà été ? s'étonna le pilote.

\- Non, mais je sais à quoi elle ressemble… je l'ai trouvée magnifique dans le jeu vidéo, se rappela-t-elle avec nostalgie. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle donne en vrai… Je suis sûre qu'elle est encore mieux…

Cid resta un instant silencieux. Il avait oublié ce jeu vidéo. Ça aussi, c'état bizarre. Bon. Il finit néanmoins par lâcher, les mains dans les poches :

\- Ben tu s'ras pas déçue.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 29 des aventures de Caro, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! :-)

Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant ! Bon(ne) matinée/journée/après-midi/soirée/nuit/week-end/lundi férié/semaine tout le monde ! :-D

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 28 :**_

**Yasu :** Lui sauver la vie, hmm, qui sait... (ça va, t'es toujours en vie ? xD)

**Luna :** Ouais, Vince est schizophrène x')

**Qulbu : **... Et elle peut faire bien mieux, crois-moi :-) Sauf qu'elle le sait pas encore ;-)

**Alex :** Je confirme, très cher D., on t'appelle pas... alors BARRE-TOI D'MA FIC ! :p


	30. Chapitre 30

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 30**

Carolina et Cid se rendirent donc ensemble au Septième Ciel. Tifa fut un peu surprise de les voir débarquer, mais les accueillit néanmoins avec un grand sourire. La jeune fille échangea un regard avec son père, puis ils discutèrent avec Tifa. Sans rien lui dire. Le pilote comprenait. C'était sa décision. Il laissait à sa fille le choix du moment où elle déciderait de dévoiler ce secret. Secret qui risquait d'en troubler plus d'un. Comme ça avait été le cas pour eux deux, puis pour Vincent.

\- Marlène et Denzel sont en haut ? demanda finalement l'adolescente.

Tifa confirma d'un hochement de tête. Carolina les abandonna donc et partit en direction de l'escalier. En chemin, elle croisa Cloud, qui rentrait sans doute d'une livraison. Elle lui sourit, il lui sourit en retour et ils discutèrent quelques instants. Puis la jeune fille monta les marches et parcourut le couloir du premier étage, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était si bon de revenir ici… elle considérait vraiment le Septième Ciel comme sa maison.

Elle s'arrêta devant une chambre dont la porte était ouverte. Marlène et Denzel étaient assis par terre sur un épais tapis et disputaient une partie de petits chevaux. Ils étaient toujours aussi mignons. L'adolescente s'avança en silence, puis s'assit entre eux deux et s'exclama :

\- Alors, c'est qui qui gagne ?

Les deux enfants sursautèrent, tournèrent la tête vers elle et s'exclamèrent en chœur, les yeux brillants de joie :

\- Caro !

Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur elle, ravis de la voir. Une seule envie : la serrer dans leur bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Ils s'étaient vus avant-hier, certes… mais ils étaient toujours aussi heureux de revoir la grande fille qu'ils considéraient désormais presque comme leur grande sœur. Elle bascula en arrière, surprise, poussée par Denzel, et ils roulèrent tous les trois sur le tapis. Ils se mirent tous les trois à rire et l'adolescente serra les deux enfants contre elle. Oui, c'était ça. Tout à fait ça… elle aussi était heureuse de les retrouver. Son petit frère, le timide Denzel, avec qui elle avait eu tant de mal à créer un lien. Et sa petite sœur, l'énergique Marlène, celle qui la première était venue lui parler lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée ici… Celle qui n'avait jamais été effrayée par elle, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une inconnue.

\- Alors, comment ça va ? leur demanda-t-elle tout en ébouriffant malicieusement les cheveux du petit garçon, qui râla.

\- Bien, répondit Marlène. Et toi ?

\- Bien aussi… dites, vous avez toujours pas répondu : qui c'est qui gagne la partie de petits chevaux ?

\- Euh…

Les trois enfants, petits ou grande, jetèrent un regard vers le jeu. Pendant leur câlin, ils l'avaient un peu bousculé, et les pions avaient volé un peu partout dans la chambre de Marlène. Il n'y en avait plus aucun sur le plateau.

\- C'était moi, affirma tranquillement Denzel, dont les yeux scintillaient de malice.

\- Quoi ? Même pas vrai, se récria la fillette, c'était moi !

\- Et si on refaisait une partie tous les trois ? proposa Carolina avant que les deux petits ne se tapent dessus pour une broutille.

Dans leurs regards brillèrent des étoiles de joie. Pour le coup, ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement d'accord.

\- Ouais !

Il leur fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour remettre la main sur tous les pions. Marlène en trouva trois sous son lit, Carolina en récupéra deux qui avaient réussi à rouler jusque dans le couloir et Denzel retrouva un petit cheval en plastique vert dans un de ses chaussons. Bref, une fois que tous les chevaux manquant à l'appel furent retrouvés, l'adolescente brune prit les bleus, Marlène, les rouges et Denzel, les verts. Puis ils entamèrent enfin leur partie.

OOOOO

Carolina avait passée une excellente journée. Les deux enfants avaient eu la bonne idée de descendre dans la cuisine demander aux grands si l'un d'entre eux ne voulait pas venir jouer. Cloud avait finalement cédé et il était remonté avec eux. Sous les regards ravis de Denzel et de Marlène, il s'était à son tour assis par terre auprès d'eux, avait récupéré les quatre chevaux jaunes et avait joué avec eux. Carolina l'avait observé faire sans un mot. Cloud le mercenaire, elle voyait tout à fait. Cloud le SOLDAT, Cloud le guerrier, Cloud le combattant, oui, pas de souci. Cloud le livreur, encore, ça pouvait passer. C'était limite, mais ça passait. Mais Cloud, jouer aux petits chevaux ? C'était une première. En tout cas, pour elle. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'aurait imaginé jouer aux petits chevaux. Mais… après tout, le blond avait certes eu un passé difficile, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Fini les combats pour sauver la Planète. Désormais, il livrait combat… avec de petits chevaux en plastique jaune. Et son but ultime était… de manger tous les chevaux bleus de Carolina. Ce qui la fit beaucoup râler. Elle se mit donc à pourchasser les chevaux jaunes de Cloud. Les deux étaient tellement occupés à se courir après et à se manger mutuellement que Denzel n'eut aucun mal à gagner la partie, malgré toutes les tentatives de Marlène et de ses chevaux rouges pour lui bloquer la route. Voilà, en gros, comment se déroula la première partie. Avec beaucoup de cris de surprises, d'exclamations de joie et de protestations. Après, tout le monde se calma et ils jouèrent au jeu de l'oie.

Vers six heures et demie, Carolina quitta le Septième Ciel à regret et retourna à la Tour Shinra. Finie la journée de répit. Demain, elle reprendrait le boulot. À sa grande surprise, Cid l'accompagna. Méfiante, elle lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu viens, toi ?

\- Bah, je te raccompagne, j'ai pas le droit ?

\- Cid. Je suis sérieuse. Pourquoi tu viens ? répéta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

\- Ok, ça va… soupira-t-il. J'ai deux mots à dire… à un certain Rufus.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non, tu…

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non, tu viens pas ! J'suis ton père, je te dis que tu viens pas !

\- Et moi, je suis peut-être ta fille, mais je suis aussi une Turk ! Si tu butes le Président, j'suis mal barrée, moi, après ! Alors je viens.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais le buter ? grogna le pilote blond, même si son regard assassin affirmait le contraire.

\- Je sais pas, mais t'as l'air bien parti pour, te connaissant, marmonna la jeune fille.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin silencieusement, puis pénétrèrent finalement dans la Tour Shinra et se rendirent directement dans l'ascenseur. Celui-ci était désert, et c'était tant mieux. Carolina ne voulait pas vraiment tomber nez à nez avec Reno à cet instant. Le père et la fille montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage, soit le soixante-deuxième. Cela leur prit un petit quart d'heure. Carolina soupira, agacée comme d'habitude par la lenteur de l'appareil. Une fois arrivés au sommet de la tour, Cid fila en trombe dans le couloir, l'adolescente sur ses talons. Remarquant le regard d'avertissement que celle-ci lui lançait, il grogna, puis consentit finalement à frapper à la porte avant de pénétrer dans le bureau du Président. Sinon, ben il aurait tout simplement défoncé la porte, le connaissant. Il se serait pas gêné, tiens. Marmonnant contre le manque de tact de son abruti de père, Carolina le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel et en essayant de se faire toute petite, du genre « faites pas attention à moi, je suis pas là, je fais que passer ».

Rufus fut bien évidemment assez abasourdi de voir débarquer un certain pilote blond dans son bureau, mais se remit bien vite de sa surprise. Avec un calme étonnant, il le questionna d'une voix posée.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Cid… que me veux-tu ? Cela doit être d'une importance capitale pour que tu ais eu la patience de monter jusqu'ici…

Mais oui bien sûr. Des railleries, pour changer. Derrière son père, Carolina esquissa un sourire en coin, reconnaissant bien là le caractère provocateur de son patron. Luttant contre son envie grandissante de frapper le blondinet qui se tenait face à lui, Cid s'avança. Posant ses mains sur le bureau du Président, il fixa celui-ci dans les yeux et lâcha d'une voix glaciale et emplie de menace :

\- Ok pour que Caro reste bosser pour toi. Mais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, t'auras affaire à moi. Et crois-moi, je te le ferais amèrement regretter. Pigé ?

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, promit Rufus avec un hochement de tête.

\- Y'a intérêt. Sinon, j'te jure que tu l'sentiras passer.

Les yeux bleu perçant du pilote fixaient toujours les iris bleu glacé du Président. Celui-ci hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, lentement, soutenant son regard sans baiser les yeux. Il ne lui offrirait pas ce plaisir. Bien sûr, il n'arriverait rien à Carolina. Le propre cœur de Rufus se serra à l'idée que l'adolescente se fasse blesser au cours d'une quelconque mission. Cid le lui ferait payer. Cher. Et… il savait que si cela arrivait, lui-même ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais en même temps, c'était cela, être un Turk. Risquer sa vie. Mais il s'arrangerait pour que la jeune fille revienne toujours en un seul morceau de ses missions, il s'en fit le serment. Parce que si elle mourrait, il les aurait tous sur le dos. Cloud et compagnie l'accuseraient d'avoir délibérément envoyé Carolina à la mort. Peut-être même que certains Turks s'y mettraient aussi, dont un agaçant rouquin. Et sa propre conscience ne le laisserait jamais en paix.

Cid jeta un dernier regard glacial au Président, puis tourna les talons et quitta son bureau en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui, le plus fort possible. Après un regard d'excuse adressé à son patron, l'adolescente s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsque Rufus lâcha à mi-voix :

\- Tu dois être heureuse d'avoir un père tel que lui.

Carolina se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Alors il savait… en même temps, avec Reno, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Elle se contenta de lui répondre d'un simple hochement de tête et partit rejoindre son père, qui l'avait gentiment attendu dans le couloir, bras croisés et mâchoire serrée. Elle décida de le raccompagner jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et ils repartirent donc ensemble dans l'ascenseur. Adossé à une paroi métallique de la machine, le pilote finit par marmonner entre ses dents :

\- J'le déteste, ce sale type…

Sa fille ne lui répondit rien. Elle savait bien que son père, que quasiment tous les membres d'AVALANCHE détestaient, voire haïssaient le Président Rufus Shinra. Alors elle ne se voyait pas vraiment lui dire qu'elle, elle l'aimait bien. Qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Et qu'il avait le don d'échanger avec elle des regards plus que troublants, qui faisaient battre son cœur plus fort qu'il ne le devrait…

\- Caro… fais gaffe quand tu vas t'balader en mission, ok ? Et méfies-toi d'ce mec, il est pas net.

\- T'en fais pas, je ferais attention, répondit la brune évasivement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire. Alors Cid s'inquiétait pour elle. Vraiment. D'ailleurs il le lui confirma. Tournant la tête afin d'observer distraitement le paysage qui défilait à une lenteur incroyable, il lâcha à mi-voix :

\- Je veux pas que tu meures. T'es ma fille, après tout.

Il se retourna vers elle.

\- Pas vrai ?

\- Hm.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Heureux de s'être redécouverts ainsi. Heureux d'être ensemble, tout simplement. En famille. Carolina répéta ce mot dans sa tête et le savoura.

_En famille… exactement. Ce que j'ai toujours voulu._

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse.

* * *

Et voilà le trentième chapitre des aventures de Carolina ! Merci de votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-)

Je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/journée/nuit/week-end/semaine/etc. et je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour la suite !

Salut tout le monde ! :-)

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 29 :**_

**Qulbu : **Heu, non, elle va pas pouvoir taper Chaos... dommage :p Ça aurait été marrant ! x')

**Yasu : **Oulàlà, un cachot, j'aurais pas aimé -_-' Et... Vincent en psy ? J'aimerai bien voir ça, tiens...

**Luna :** Même si on dirait pas comme ça, Caro et Chaos vont finir par bien s'entendre... euh, un jour... ^^'


	31. Chapitre 31

/ ! \ Attention, ce chapitre peut contenir du vocabulaire vulgaire / ! \

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 31**

Le lendemain matin, retour au quotidien pour Carolina. Elle se leva vers sept heures, prit une rapide douche et monta à l'étage supérieur pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Dans la cafétéria, elle retrouva bien vite Reno, sa bonne humeur et ses conneries. Avant qu'il ne la harcèle durant toute la journée, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Le rouquin était plié en deux de rire quand il sut que Cloud avait joué aux petits chevaux et au jeu de l'oie. Mais ils ne parlèrent pas de son père. Carolina n'en avait aucune envie, pour le moment, et le jeune homme respectait ce choix. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien dit à personne. Sauf à Rufus, qui l'avait menacé de lui faire passer la journée à faire de la paperasse. Alors il avait abdiqué. Mais sinon, personne d'autre ne connaissait l'identité du père de Caro, et celle-ci en fut soulagée. Ni Rude, ni Elena, ni Tseng.

Ce dernier les rejoignit justement à la fin de leur petit-déjeuner, alors que l'adolescente brune s'apprêtait à se lever. Il salua les deux Turks d'un signe de tête et s'adressa à Carolina, ignorant Reno pour le moment.

\- Tu pars en mission à Junon, aujourd'hui.

_Cool !_

\- Avec Elena.

_Euh… pas cool._

La jeune fille, dont le visage s'était éclairé à la mention de la destination, se rembrunit soudainement en entendant le prénom de sa coéquipière. Le Wutaïen poussa un discret soupir. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de sa part.

\- J'ai tenté de convaincre Rufus de changer les équipes. Il n'a rien voulu savoir. Pardonne-moi.

L'adolescente esquissa un léger haussement d'épaules, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Quoi ? Il avait vraiment essayé de convaincre Rufus ? Et il était désolé ? Bon, ok, il était malade. Il devait avoir de la fièvre.

\- Merci quand même, chef…

\- Bon courage, lui répondit-il simplement. Elle t'attendra au hangar des hélicoptères.

\- D'accord.

Tandis que le chef des Turks s'adressait ensuite au jeune homme roux, Carolina quitta la cafétéria. Empruntant l'ascenseur toujours aussi lent, elle quitta ensuite la Tour Shinra, traversa le chantier abandonné qu'elle avait exploré avec Reno environ une semaine auparavant, à son arrivée chez les Turks, et pénétra avec hésitation dans l'immense hangar. Là se trouvait l'hélicoptère noir que Reno et elle avaient utilisé lors de leur précédente mission, pour aller à Costa del Sol. Remarquant qu'une silhouette sombre se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur du cockpit de l'appareil, elle soupira, puis avança vers l'hélico, résignée. Elle n'était pas franchement enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une journée avec une femme qui la détestait… Mais bon, elle ferait avec. C'était son boulot, après tout.

Elle monta à bord de l'hélicoptère et partit s'asseoir près de la pilote blonde, qui lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- Bonjour, tenta l'adolescente avec un sourire chaleureux.

Comme on disait sur Terre, « qui ne tente rien n'a rien ». Carolina essaya donc… et déchanta vite.

\- 'lut, marmonna Elena avec mauvaise humeur tout en faisant démarrer l'hélico. Il était temps que t'arrives, ça fait cinq minutes que je t'attends.

D'accord. Cette mission n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais Carolina se sentait de bonne humeur et n'avait pas envie de faire la gueule toute la journée, même à la blonde. Dans « Advent Children », et même dans le jeu vidéo, elle avait pourtant l'air sympathique… Alors quoi ? Réagissait-elle ainsi simplement parce qu'elle n'était plus la seule femme des Turks ? C'était débile… En tout cas, que ce soit pour cette raison ou pour une autre, elle ne l'aimait pas. Ça, c'était clair, net et précis.

\- Désolée, j'essaierais d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois.

Aucune réponse. Elena n'avait pas envie d'engager une quelconque conversation avec cette brunette à deux gils. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne pouvait pas exactement dire pour quelle raison elle ne l'aimait pas. Parce qu'il y en avait trop. Elle était trop jeune pour intégrer les Turks, déjà. Leur groupe était déjà formé, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une nouvelle tête qui ignorait tout du métier… même si ce n'était pas ce que pensait le Président, visiblement. Mais il se rendait pas compte, lui, à quel point c'était chiant de former les nouvelles recrues ! Et quel était l'intérêt, si elle se faisait tuer au bout de trois semaines ? Aucun. En plus, malgré son jeune âge, l'ado se révélait être plutôt douée, ce qui faisait grincer des dents Elena. Et dire qu'elle-même avait dû s'entraîner dur pendant plusieurs longs mois afin d'entrer chez les Turks… voilà que cette gamine arrivait, faisait un joli sourire, et bing, le tour était joué ! Mais après tout, à quoi cela servait-il de chercher autant de raisons ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, point. C'était bon, tout le monde l'avait compris, et on pouvait passer à autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Junon ? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

La blonde se demanda pendant cinq minutes si elle allait lui répondre ou pas. Elle n'en avait aucune envie, mais alors absolument aucune. Elle verrait bien, après tout, la gosse ! Mais bon. Elles étaient quand même coéquipières pour cette mission. Et une coéquipière qui connaît même pas la mission à effectuer, c'est une débile qui risque de tout faire foirer. N'ayant finalement pas vraiment le choix, Elena lâcha donc avec un soupir excédé :

\- Apparemment y'aurait un gars qui a des infos sur un labo caché. Et ces infos, on est censé les récupérer. Ça te va ?

Hochement de tête de la part de la brune. Bon. Maintenant qu'elle avait sa réponse et qu'elle en était visiblement satisfaite, elle allait peut-être pouvoir la boucl…

\- Un labo caché… murmura Carolina, repensant à une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Tifa. Celui où ont été… créés (elle frissonna)… les Incarnés ?

\- Hrm, confirma Elena.

Bon. Là, maintenant, la gamine allait VRAIMENT devoir la boucler. La Turk blonde était armée d'un revolver. Et elle avait un peu tendance à tirer sur ceux qui la faisaient chier. Comme sur un certain Reno, par exemple, un jour où il avait dépassé les bornes. Ce serait quand même dommage que la petite nouvelle soit de retour à la Shinra avec une baballe dans l'épaule, non ? Voire ailleurs, si elle continuait à l'emmerder. Genre dans le cœur. Alors qu'elle se tienne à carreau. Elena ne dit rien de tout ça, mais le regard meurtrier qu'elle lança à Carolina suffit pour qu'elle se fasse comprendre. La jeune fille soupira silencieusement. C'était bien parti…

OOOOO

Leur mission fut assez facile. L'homme qui avait apparemment des informations concernant un certain laboratoire caché dans lequel on aurait mené des expériences interdites eut un instant de panique en voyant débarquer deux Turks chez lui. Surtout que la blonde n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. La faute à une brève conversation, engagée une fois de plus par Carolina. La brune avait par contre l'air plus sympathique, et plus jeune aussi. L'homme accepta de répondre à toutes leurs questions, n'ayant visiblement aucune crainte de l'appareil étrange qu'Elena posa sur une table face à lui et qui se trouvait être en réalité un détecteur de mensonges. L'inconvénient était qu'il n'était pas sûr de ses informations, ce qui fit (légèrement) enrager la Turk blonde, qui fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs qu'il avait entendues ici ou là, au cours de ses voyages. Rien de fondé. Néanmoins, cela pouvait être vrai. Carolina eut pour mission de noter les emplacement possibles de ce laboratoire, à savoir : aux alentours du fort Condor, dans la région de Junon, quelque part entre le Grand Glacier et le Cratère Nord, dans la région Glaçon, et enfin quelque part sur l'île de Wutai. Quelle extraordinaire précision… mais c'était mieux que rien, estima l'adolescente. Puis elle remercia l'homme (ce que ne fit pas Elena) et elles quittèrent sa demeure… Mais elle n'avait pas vue que la blonde ne l'avait pas suivie immédiatement. Par contre, elle entendit très bien le « Qu'est-ce que… ? » surpris et étouffé. Ainsi que le coup de feu qui résonna moins de cinq secondes plus tard. Carolina sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et se retourna. Elena sortait tranquillement de la maison, rangeant son revolver dans une poche intérieure de sa veste, sans un regard en arrière. Elle passa devant l'adolescente et se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère. Hébétée, Carolina la suivit en courant pour la rattraper. Elles remontèrent dans l'appareil, et une fois assise, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait légèrement et fit de son mieux pour le dissimuler à sa collègue. La mort dans l'âme, elle lâcha finalement :

\- … Pourquoi… ?

\- Détenteur d'infos top secrètes. Trop dangereux de le laisser en vie, cracha Elena en la fusillant du regard. Y t'a pas appris ça ton baby-sitter ?

Elles s'envolèrent sans un mot en direction de Midgar. Mission accomplie, elles rentraient à la Tour Shinra. Carolina se laissa tomber au fond de son siège et ferma les yeux. Elena ne lui avait quasiment pas parlé de toute leur mission. L'une des seules fois où elle lui avait adressée la parole plus de deux secondes était lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué. Alors voilà. Il fallait effectivement tuer. Même si la mission qui venait de se dérouler avait été merdique, en grande partie à cause d'elle, Carolina remercia silencieusement la blonde de s'en être chargée. Car si elle avait dû ôter elle-même la vie à cet homme… Non. Elle… en aurait été incapable. Elle n'avait rien vu. Juste entendu le bégaiement surpris de l'homme, puis le coup de feu. Sec, précis, implacable. Ce son resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit, pour toujours.

Une fois de retour à la Tour, les deux Turks se rendirent dans le bureau de Tseng. Elena résuma leur mission en quelques phrases brèves, Carolina lui remit en silence la liste des lieux où pouvait éventuellement se trouver le laboratoire secret. Le Wutaïen les félicita d'un hochement de tête, leur octroya environ une heure de temps libre et leur arrangea une entrevue avec Rufus afin de lui résumer leur mission. Bien entendu, Elena ne resta pas dans le coin et fila dans sa chambre. Rester avec Carolina une heure de plus, non mais ça allait pas bien la tête, sans déc' ?

La jeune fille, quant à elle, partit à la recherche de Reno, espérant qu'il pourrait lui remonter un peu le moral après cette mission. Elle finit par le retrouver dans un des bureaux du quarante-quatrième étage, l'air de mauvaise humeur. Visiblement, il n'avait pas réussi à échapper à toute la paperasse, ce coup-ci.

\- Hey, ça va ? lui lança-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du bureau sur lequel il travaillait.

\- Bouge de là, je bosse, grommela-t-il en retour en poussant l'adolescente, qui se vit obligée de quitter son perchoir.

\- Non ? Toi, tu bosses ? répéta Carolina en haussant un sourcil dubitatif, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Eh ouais, soupira-t-il, énervé. Et j'ai pas fini… pétard, j'y suis encore jusqu'à ce soir, je suis sûr ! Raah ! Je HAIS ces putains de papiers !

\- T'inquiète, je vais t'aider…

La jeune fille attrapa une chaise et un stylo qui passaient par là et s'installa près de son ami, lui adressant un sourire encourageant. Au moins, ça lui permettrait de se changer les idées.

\- Alors, il te reste quoi à faire ?

Le rouquin l'observa avec de grands yeux, n'osant pas croire à ce qui se passait. Un miracle, c'était un miracle pur et simple. Cette fille était complètement givrée.

\- Sérieux… tu ferais ça, Caro ? Vraiment ?

\- Ben oui, tiens ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux malicieusement (vengeance !). T'es mon pote, non ? Entre amis, on s'entraide, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai… fit le roux, toujours aussi hébété, avant d'attraper quelques feuilles. Bah, tiens… puisque t'insistes…

\- Mais oui. J'ai une heure de libre et j'ai pas envie de m'emmerder pendant soixante minutes. Alors, voyons voir…

Le bureau devint incroyablement silencieux pendant environ cinquante minutes. Puis finalement, Carolina rendit les feuilles à son collègue et partit remettre la chaise et le stylo là où elle les avait trouvés.

\- J'ai pas tout fini, désolée… mais là, faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais me faire engueuler par Rufus et Elena… Enfin, surtout par Elena, je pense.

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Bon courage. Et… Caro ?

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme, qui lui adressa un éclatant sourire de remerciement. Si éclatant d'ailleurs qu'elle crut que son cœur avait loupé un battement. Raah… Rufus, Vincent, Reno… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à faire battre son cœur aussi fort, bordel ? Elle savait bien qu'un jour, elle aurait à faire un choix. Même s'il était en partie déjà fait, mais qu'elle refusait de l'admettre. Et ce jour-là… le jour où elle se déciderait enfin… Ce serait dur. Très dur. Et pas que pour elle, d'ailleurs.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Mais de rien ! Allez, à plus ! lui lança-t-elle avant de s'éclipser en vitesse vers l'ascenseur.

En chemin, elle se demanda distraitement si la lenteur de l'ascenseur serait un bon motif pour excuser son retard. Bon, elle ne l'était pas encore, en retard, mais on ne savait jamais…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 31 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/journée/nuit/week-end/semaine et vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour... TA TA TA ! L' **avant-dernier** chapitre ! :-)

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 30 :_**

**Qulbu :** Éviscérer, trucider, empaler, faire bouillir, écorcher vif, empoisonner... que de variété ! xD t'inquiète, j'ai mes idées si jamais ça devait arriver ;-)

**Yasu :** Rahlàlà, ma pauvre... Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, de temps en temps ^^ Et après tu t'étonnes qu'ils s'acharnent tous sur toi... x')

**Luna :** Bah, les autres, ça pourrait aller, c'est surtout si Barret venait à l'apprendre... là il faudrait pas rester dans le coin xD


	32. Chapitre 32

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 32**

Carolina parvint finalement au soixante-deuxième étage de la Tour Shinra… où Elena l'attendait. Et mince. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard irrité.

\- Je commence à en avoir assez de t'attendre, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Là, l'adolescente trouva que c'était parfaitement injuste. Et elle ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir. La tension monta subitement d'un cran entre les deux collègues.

\- Je suis à l'heure, il me semble, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton froid qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si t'es en avance.

\- C'est toujours avantageux d'avoir de l'avance sur les autres. Notamment lorsque ces autres sont des ennemis.

\- Ah. Parce que je suis ton ennemie, maintenant ? rétorqua Carolina en serrant les poings, agressive.

La blonde la jaugea un instant du regard et lâcha, glaciale :

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour toi en particulier… Mais ça finira peut-être bien par arriver si tu persévères dans cette voie, petite.

\- Petite toi-même, on fait la même taille ! lui fit remarquer l'adolescente, un brin ironique.

\- Espèce de…

Elena n'eut pas le loisir de conclure car à cet instant, la porte du bureau du Président s'ouvrit et ce dernier les invita à entrer. La blonde foudroya sa collègue du regard et entra dans la pièce, la brunette sur ses talons. Profitant du fait qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Carolina lui tira la langue, excédée, puis la suivit et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle vint ensuite se placer à côté de sa collègue, tout en veillant bien à se tenir tout de même à une bonne vingtaine de centimètres d'elle. Juste au cas où… Bon, si Elena décidait de sortir son flingue et de lui tirer dessus, ça ferait pas grand-chose, mais bon… Enfin, elle oserait quand même pas devant Rufus… Si ?

\- Comment s'est déroulée votre mission ? les interrogea celui-ci.

La Turk blonde ressortit à son patron toutes les phrases qu'elle avait déjà sorties à Tseng. Carolina ne doutait pas de l'intérêt que le Président portait à ses paroles, mais elle remarqua au bout d'un moment que son regard restait fixé sur elle, et non pas sur Elena. Cette dernière s'en rendit compte également et cela l'irrita plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Finalement, lorsque la blonde eut fini son monologue, Rufus hocha la tête sans un mot, prit quelques notes sur une feuille qui passait par là, puis la renvoya. Mais dit à Carolina de rester. Elena s'en alla donc, non sans renvoyer au passage un nouveau regard meurtrier à sa (trop) jeune collègue. Collègue qui ne lui retournera qu'un regard dénudé d'intérêt, et tout aussi glacial que le sien.

\- Carolina. Ton avis sur cette mission ? la questionna Rufus.

\- Ben… euh…

L'adolescente brune hésita. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Avouer qu'Elena s'était comportée de manière exécrable durant toute la journée ? Ou taire ce détail et résumer les quelques heures qu'elles avaient passées ensemble, comme si de rien n'était ? Et puis… ce qu'il s'était passé, à la fin… elle avait toujours du mal à le digérer. Remarquant son hésitation qui se prolongeait, Rufus laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Ça s'est mal passé… ?

\- Bof, finit par répondre Carolina. Elena ne peut pas me supporter.

\- Tseng me l'avait dit…

\- Elle ne m'a quasiment pas parlé, raconta-t-elle, choisissant soudain de se dévoiler. Elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là. Dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, elle était prête à me frapper. Je ne pouvais pas parler, poser de questions, rien. On dirait bien qu'elle me hait, carrément. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Et… c'est compliqué de travailler dans ces conditions, je trouve.

\- D'accord. Dorénavant… j'essaierai de ne plus te mettre en équipe avec elle.

\- Vraiment ? Merci…

Le Président haussa les épaules. Il se rappelait très bien et de un, les menaces de Cid, la veille, et de deux, ce qui était arrivé à Reno la dernière fois qu'il avait poussé la blonde à bout. Il n'avait aucune idée que la jeune fille se fasse tirer dessus, par un membre de son unité, qui plus est. Si on pouvait éviter les bourdes de ce genre, alors autant les éviter.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile, commenta-t-il simplement.

\- Je confirme : ça ne l'a pas été, marmonna l'adolescente, le regard sombre. Du tout.

\- … Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin.

Carolina observa son patron avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi !? D'où provenait ce soudain élan de générosité ? Il était malade ? Au bord du suicide ? Il avait de la fièvre ? Remarquant le regard plus qu'interrogateur de la jeune fille (voire carrément perplexe), le Président s'expliqua, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir écouté le conseil de Tseng. Il m'avait suggéré de vous séparer.

\- Et c'était pas une si mauvaise idée, soit dit en passant, grommela-t-elle. Bon, ben… merci patron…

\- Je t'en prie, Carolina. Et pardonne-moi. Je te promets que j'essaierai de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Quoi, le Président voulait être pardonné ? Sérieusement ? Il avait décidément bien changé depuis l'époque où il rêvait de dominer le monde… Elle plongea son regard bleu océan dans les iris d'un bleu glacé de Rufus. Et sentit son cœur marteler sa poitrine. Mince, quelle cruche. Elle avait oublié que celui-là avait un don pour lui envoyer d'étranges et profonds regards qui la chamboulaient. Elle finit par lâcher :

\- Je vous pardonne, ne vous en faites pas… est-ce que je peux quitter la Tour Shinra ?

\- Tout à fait.

Elle le remercia de nouveau d'un signe de tête, puis quitta son bureau. Mais avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle lui lança sans lui adresser un regard, d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

\- Au fait… c'était obligé, ce qu'elle a fait à la fin… ?

\- …

\- D'accord, je vois, soupira la jeune fille. Bonne journée, patron.

Et elle s'en alla. Le Président fixa un instant la porte qui s'était refermée, puis reporta son attention sur les trois lieux qui étaient écrits sur sa feuille. Il faudrait envoyer des équipes à ces endroits-là… les Turks seraient parfaits pour accomplir ce rôle. Du moment qu'il évitait le duo Carolina/Elena.

L'adolescente brune partit narguer Reno, qui bossait toujours sur ses fichues feuilles, et surtout le prévenir qu'elle s'absentait de la tour. Donc que c'était pas la peine de la chercher partout s'il voulait la voir. Il lui répliqua que de toute façon, il avait encore du boulot, lui. Elle lui rit au nez (un brin sadique, c'est vrai), puis lui souhaita tout de même bon courage et se barra sans demander son reste, sous le regard noir d'un rouquin qui n'avait pas fini de se battre avec les différents papiers qu'il avait à remplir.

\- Méchante, lâcha-t-il à l'attention de sa prétendue amie qui le lâchait comme une vieille chaussette.

\- Nananèreuh ! lui répondit-elle en chantant dans le couloir, en prenant soin de crier bien fort pour se faire entendre.

\- ZUUUUUUT ! Voilà ! T'ES CHI…

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur ce hurlement de rage et de désespoir mêlés. Carolina s'effondra, terrassée par un violent fou rire. Que c'était drôle d'enquiquiner Reno !

Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune fille hésita un instant, puis choisit de se diriger non pas vers le Septième Ciel, comme elle l'avait prévu à la base, mais vers l'Église des Taudis. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle éprouvait soudain une irrépressible envie de se rendre là-bas. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'église d'Aeris, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle sentait qu'elle devait y aller. Si seulement elle se doutait un seul instant de ce qui l'y attendait…

OOOOO

Toujours enfermé dans son bureau, Rufus se leva et partit à la fenêtre. Observant les rues de Midgar qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux, il finit par apercevoir la silhouette qu'il recherchait. La jeune fille aux magnifiques cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches dorées se dirigeait vers un lieu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'Église des Taudis. Sa mère… lui avait-elle légué son pouvoir ? Curieux, il suivit l'adolescente du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision, se mêlant à la foule. La réponse viendrait assez tôt, il en était certain. Oui, bientôt il saurait si Carolina était ou non aussi spéciale que sa mère, Jenifel Harner. Pensif, il leva les yeux et contempla le ciel. De sombres nuages faisaient leur apparition à l'horizon, et se rapprochaient peu à peu. À coup sûr, le lendemain, ils seraient présents au-dessus de la ville. Saut si le vent décidait de les chasser durant la nuit, ce qui était encore tout à fait possible.

Rufus grimaça légèrement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la pluie. Il préférait sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. C'était bien plus agréable que de se faire tremper en quelques secondes. Pensif, les mains derrière le dos, il balaya la ville du regard. L'atmosphère était lourde. En plus du brouhaha incessant des divers véhicules et des discussions animées des habitants, il y avait autre chose… Autre chose de plus subtil, de plus compliqué à discerner…

La Rivière de la Vie s'agitait. Bon signe, mauvais présage ? Le Président pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une alerte invisible. Concernant le retour d'un certain Sephiroth ou d'un trio d'Incarnés, par exemple. Assez de destruction. Assez de haine, de violence et de mort. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Gaïa et ses nombreux habitants avaient bien mérité la paix.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 32 des aventures de Caro ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! ^^

Je vous souhaite un(e) bon(ne) matinée/journée/après-midi/soirée/nuit/week-end/semaine, voire de bonnes vacances pour les chanceux (comme moi, nananèreuh ! :p)... et puis ben je vous dis à vendredi prochain, pour **le dernier chapitre...**

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 31 :**_

**Alex : **... Cours toujours x)

**Yasu :** Encore faut-il qu'il y ait une "prochaine fois" avec Elena... (oui, Rufus sait être gentil quand il veut ^^ même si avec toi, on dirait pas... xD)


	33. Chapitre 33

/ ! \ DERNIER CHAPITRE / ! \

* * *

**Secrets Dévoilés**

**Chapitre 33**

Après environ une demi-heure de marche et s'être perdue deux fois dans l'immense ville (tiens, ça faisais longtemps…), Carolina parvint finalement à retrouver l'Église des Taudis. Elle y pénétra sans hésitation. À l'intérieur régnait un silence religieux. Bon, un peu normal pour une église, mais quand même, ça faisait du bien après le brouhaha de la ville. Le bruit de ses pas sur le plancher résonna dans l'édifice. Elle inspira profondément, soudainement apaisée. Lorsqu'elle venait ici, toutes ses peines et tous ses doutes disparaissaient d'un seul coup, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Magique. Elle aimait ce lieu. Elle s'y sentait bien. Aussi bien que deux jours plus tôt, dans les bras de Vinc… hrm, bref.

Elle parcourut l'église du regard et eut l'impression de revivre le jeu vidéo et le film. À chaque endroit où ses yeux se posaient, des images lui revenaient en mémoire. Le trou béant dans le plafond. Là où Cloud était tombé. Qu'il avait rencontré Aeris pour la première fois. Cette énorme colonne effondrée. C'était par là que Cloud et Aeris s'étaient enfuis, poursuivis par Reno et quelques hommes de la Shinra. Reno… qu'il avait changé, depuis ce temps. C'était par là également que Cloud était passé environ un an plus tard avec sa moto, à la poursuite de Kadaj. Les bancs de bois brisés par le combat entre Tifa et Loz. Scène du film que Carolina s'était repassée en boucle, encore et encore. Elle se souvenait même avoir essayée d'imiter Tifa, debout sur son matelas, et être tombée du lit. Sa mère avait surgi dans la chambre, inquiète. Son regard s'était soudainement radouci lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le film qu'était en train de visionner sa fille. Et elle s'était mise à rire devant les essais désespérés de la fillette pour imiter la barmaid aux longs cheveux noirs et à la technique de combat… juste inimitable.

L'univers fascinant de Final Fantasy VII… oui, c'était sa mère qui le lui avait fait découvrir. Et, tout au début, cela avait fortement étonné Carolina. Cette œuvre fictive avait l'air de provoquer tant d'émotions chez Jenifel… l'adolescente comprenait pourquoi, désormais. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était la réalité. Que, quelque part, ce monde existait réellement. Et qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Que cela avait dû être frustrant pour elle… Oui, maintenant, la jeune fille se souvenait nettement. Elle distinguait encore une fois les larmes qui avaient brillées dans les yeux de sa mère lorsqu'elles avaient visionnées « Advent Children » ensemble. Lorsque Cid avait fait son apparition. Carolina comprenait, maintenant. Mais il lui en avait fallu, du temps, pour connaître enfin la vérité. Jenifel avait pleuré en revoyant celui qu'elle aimait. Celui qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais, ailleurs que sur l'écran d'une télévision…

Carolina se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était assise par terre, sur le plancher poussiéreux de l'église. Elle tendit la main et caressa du bout des doigts les pétales d'une fleur blanche et jaune. Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle se rappelait de Jenifel. De tous les moments, bons ou mauvais, qu'elles avaient partagés. De toutes ses tentatives pour deviner qui était son papa. Du silence obstiné de sa maman, qui se refermait quand elle l'interrogeait à ce sujet. De l'inquiétude qui avait prit possession de son cœur quand ces étranges taches noires étaient apparues sur les bras de sa mère. Elle se souvenait du regard de Jenifel. Triste et résignée. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir dans peu de temps. Les heures passées à l'hôpital. Assise sur une chaise près de sa mère qui dormait paisiblement. Et la jeune fille pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère parte, c'était trop tôt…

Et puis soudain le drame. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, mais pas déjà, pas si tôt… Jenifel partie en opération, un beau matin, une journée comme les autres, pour tenter de lui retirer ces choses noires qui revenaient invariablement, qui envahissaient peu à peu son corps entier, recouvert de bandages. L'attente de Carolina dans la salle d'à côté, inquiète. Le visage ravagé de larmes. L'inquiétude. L'angoisse. Et puis une infirmière qui était venue la rejoindre. Elle était jeune, jolie, mais ne souriait pas. L'air sombre. Une nouvelle dure à annoncer. Surtout à une adolescente qui n'avait personne d'autre que sa mère. Et elle lui avait juste dit ces quelques mots. Ces quelques mots qui avaient marqué le début de la fin. Carolina avait cru devenir folle de chagrin. Elle avait gémi, protesté, pleuré, crié, prié, hurlé, imploré, tempêté, sangloté, mais rien n'y avait fait. C'était la vie. Et elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était fini.

_\- Elle est partie._

C'était… un mois plus tôt. Peut-être plus. Peut-être moins. La jeune fille avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Gaïa. La mort de sa mère l'avait dévastée. Ayant sauté une classe, elle devait passer son bac en fin d'année. Elle s'était plongée dans son travail et ses révisions, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait encore. Histoire. Géo. Maths. Anglais. SVT. Physique. Et tout. Et tout. Elle ne voulait plus penser. Plus pleurer. Plus réfléchir. Plus rien. Elle voulait juste oublier. Donner l'illusion au monde entier que tout allait bien. Alors qu'elle était détruite de l'intérieur. Anéantie. Persuadée qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Que sa vie était brisée, pour toujours.

Mais cela avait changé. Tout avait changé, depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa. Elle s'était retrouvée avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait, mais eux ne la connaissaient pas. Oui, ça avait été bizarre, au début. Mais ils avaient tous finis par s'y habituer. Elle considérait Marlène comme sa petite sœur, Denzel comme son petit frère. Elle se sentait proche des deux enfants. Elle avait fait connaissance avec Tifa, Vincent, Cloud, Youfie, Barret, Cid. Et en eux, elle voyait de véritables amis. Des personnes qui pouvaient la soutenir quand ça allait mal. Des gens à qui se confier. Avec Barret, le courant était très mal passé, c'est vrai. Mais avec tous les autres, un solide lien d'amitié s'était vite formé. Apparemment plus intense avec Vincent. Après tout, le vampire ne l'avait-il pas sauvée lors de son arrivée sur ce monde ? Elle lui devait beaucoup. Et… inconsciemment, elle sentait qu'il tenait à elle. Peut-être même plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Qu'ils ne le pensaient tous les deux. Sans doute l'immortel n'avait-il pas encore réellement conscience de ce puissant lien qui l'unissait à l'adolescente. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et… avec Cid (et grâce à l'aide de la Shinra, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître), elle avait trouvé un père. Son père. Son vrai père. Il était impossible de décrire ce que Carolina ressentait envers lui. Pour elle, il était tout à la fois. Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, tout simplement. Sa seule et unique famille, maintenant que Jenifel n'était plus là. Elle mettrait sa vie entre ses mains en toute confiance. Elle appréciait énormément le pilote blond, et le fait d'apprendre qu'il était son père avait renforcé l'amour qu'elle lui vouait.

Et puis il y avait ensuite eu la Shinra et ses Turks. Le lieu où elle travaillait, désormais. Oubliées les épreuves du bac qui occupaient auparavant toutes ses pensées. Désormais, elle était une Turk. Là aussi, des liens s'étaient formés. Rufus avait beau être son patron, elle s'entendait bien avec lui. Si son nom de famille n'était pas Shinra, si son titre n'était pas Président, oui, peut-être auraient-ils pu être de bons amis et passer davantage de temps ensemble. Peut-être même plus si affinités… Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Avec Elena, ça ne passait pas du tout. La blonde la haïssait. Carrément. Mais au moins, Rufus lui avait promis d'éviter de les envoyer en mission ensemble, à l'avenir. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il tiendrait parole. Avec Tseng et Rude, ça pouvait aller. Ils n'étaient certes pas très bavards, l'un comme l'autre, mais ils l'appréciaient. Et elle les appréciaient aussi. Quant à Reno… il était aussi déjanté qu'elle. À ses côtés, elle avait retrouvé en elle ce brin de folie qui avait totalement disparu depuis la mort de sa mère. Oui, chez le jeune homme roux au sourire malicieux, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendait super bien. Un meilleur ami. Tout comme Vincent… mais différemment. Et ça faisait du bien. Durant tant d'années, elle avait été seule, rejetée et exclue… Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Plus aujourd'hui. Gaïa était faite pour elle. Vraiment. C'était son monde. Sa mère était originaire de Gaïa, bien qu'elle ait vécu les dernières années de sa vie sur Terre. Son père aussi. Et au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille le sentait. Peut-être même l'avait-elle toujours su, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Oui. Gaïa était son monde. Son vrai monde. Là où elle aurait dû vivre depuis toujours. Son monde d'origine, qu'elle avait enfin découvert. Et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais quitter. Non. Jamais.

Toujours assise sur le plancher de l'Église des Taudis, le visage de Carolina était ravagé de larmes. Comme ce fameux jour, à l'hôpital, où elle avait compris que plus jamais elle ne reverrait sa maman. Mais maintenant, c'était à la fois des larmes de tristesse et de joie. Oui, c'était vrai. Elle avait vécu un moment difficile. Une épreuve insurmontable. Elle avait perdu sa mère. Mais elle s'était remise. Avait remonté la pente. Grâce à un nouveau monde, de nouveaux amis. Elle s'était lancée dans une nouvelle vie. Depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa, de nombreux secrets la concernant avaient été dévoilés. Mais elle commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à s'y habituer. Car mine de rien, elle avait trouvé sa place à Gaïa. Avec un travail, des délires, des missions à effectuer. Mais surtout des amis qui l'entouraient et qui la soutenaient. Et quasiment une nouvelle famille. Un petit frère et une petite sœur avec qui elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté, certes, mais sur lesquels elle veillait avec tendresse, lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait découvert son vrai père. Oui, elle avait trouvé sa place. Et… elle avait réussi à surmonter la mort de sa mère. Elle était heureuse. Bien sûr, elle n'oublierait jamais Jenifel. Mais elle s'était remise du choc de sa disparition. Désormais, la jeune fille parvenait sans crainte à se tourner vers l'avenir. Son avenir sur Gaïa.

Carolina essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle en avait marre de pleurer. Vraiment marre. Elle sentit soudain une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Exactement comme lorsqu'elle était venue pour la première fois dans cette église. Ce jour-là, elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Tifa. Mais la barmaid se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'église en compagnie des enfants… Et aujourd'hui, la jeune fille était sûre et certaine qu'elle était seule. Alors… qui était-ce ? Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna. Elle s'attendait à peu près à tout. Sauf à la personne qu'elle découvrit derrière elle.

Une jeune femme un peu plus grande qu'elle. De longs cheveux bruns, attachés par un ruban rose. Des yeux d'un bleu scintillant. Pas turquoise comme ceux d'un certain Sephiroth, pas bleu Mako comme ceux de Cloud, mais… pas loin. Vaguement entre les deux. Vêtue d'un longue robe, rose, elle aussi, elle lui souriait tranquillement. Elle avait l'air paisible. Elle était d'une apparence étrange, un peu… vaporeuse. Comme si elle était constituée de brume. Son air bienveillant ne l'avait pas quitté. Carolina la reconnut immédiatement. Et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Non… d'abord Chaos, et maintenant… elle ? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel, en ce moment ? Encore un nouveau pouvoir ? Peut-être, mais celui-ci était déjà nettement plus… intéressant. Mystérieux. Un peu inquiétant, aussi. Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, mais l'apparition ne disparut pas. Au contraire, elle eut un petit sourire amusé et une voix douce résonna dans l'église silencieuse.

_\- Tu n'y crois pas ? _

\- Je… mais… A… Aeris ? bredouilla finalement l'adolescente dans un souffle.

Un rire clair se fit entendre.

_\- Bien sûr, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?_

\- Mais… mais… tu…

L'adolescente brune resta hébétée, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Hésitante, elle tendit la main. Et passa à travers le bras pâle de la jeune Cetra. Qui se contenta de lui renvoyer un autre sourire amusé. C'était impossible… et pourtant vrai. Carolina venait de se découvrir un nouveau don. Incroyable. Unique. Magique. Elle seule possédait ce don. Un nouveau secret de sa vie qui venait de lui être dévoilé… Encore un. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Car si Aeris était là, elle n'était sûrement pas seule…

Oui. C'était cela, son nouveau pouvoir. Carolina Harner, en plus de parler avec Chaos, pouvait désormais voir les esprits de ceux qui n'avaient pas été envoyés dans la Rivière de la Vie. Ou qui en étaient revenus, comme Aeris… Et elle sentait que ce don allait bien l'occuper, à partir de maintenant… Car même si la Cetra ne lui avait encore rien dit, elle savait inconsciemment quel était son rôle, désormais. Bon, ça allait poser problème avec son boulot à la Shinra, mais c'était comme ça. Elle n'avait pas le choix. La Rivière de la Vie venait de l'investir d'une nouvelle mission. Plus importante encore que toutes celles qu'elle avait accomplies jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Aeris, murmura l'adolescente brune d'un ton déterminé en plantant son regard bleu océan dans celui de la jeune femme. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

_\- Tu le sais déjà, Carolina._

Oui, c'était vrai. Elle le savait déjà. Mais… elle voulait avoir confirmation. Si c'était bien ce à quoi elle pensait… Aeris soupira, puis lui expliqua donc :

_\- Il y a eu un souci dans la Rivière de la Vie. Plusieurs esprits sont revenus sur Gaïa._

\- Alors… Je dois les retrouver et les renvoyer là-bas ?

_\- Oui. C'est exactement ça._

Carolina hocha la tête. Bien. Alors c'était cela, sa nouvelle mission. Elle esquissa une grimace en songeant qu'elle allait devoir régler ce problème avec Rufus. C'était cool, la Shinra et les Turks, mais… elle avait plus important à faire, désormais. La chasse aux fantômes était ouverte.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 33, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite (ou grosse, c'est vous qui voyez) review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :-)

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 32 :**_

**Luna : **Ben si, ce tome 2 est bel et bien fini... mais t'en fais pas, le troisième arrivera à la rentrée ! ;-)

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris : **Qulbutoké **; **emokami** .

Merci également à ceux qui ont "suivi" cette fanfiction : **Qulbutoké **; **emokami** .

Et enfin, un très très gros MERCI à tous ceux (enfin, surtout celles) qui ont régulièrement laissé des reviews : **Qulbutoké **;** 91 **; **Lunagarden **; **Alex0912 **;** Tinkerbell **; **Melior Silverdjane **; **Minea Line **.

Un énorme merci aussi pour celles qui suivent Carolina depuis ses débuts dans "Une Nouvelle Vie"... ça fait quasiment deux ans, déjà ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien, les filles, je le répéterai jamais assez, je crois 3 : ** 91 **; **Lunagarden **; **Melior Silverdjane **; **Alex0912 **.

Enfin bref, je vous remercie tous et toutes pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos différents avis, et vos commentaires qui parfois m'ont fait bien rire ! xD MERCI BEAUCOUP ! :-D

* * *

Bon, eh bien, comme l'année dernière... Je fais une pause pendant les grandes vacances, mais vous retrouverez Carolina au cours du mois de **septembre 2015**, ne vous en faites pas. En attendant, que diriez-vous d'un petit résumé du tome 3 pour vous mettre en appétit ? ;-)

* * *

_/ ! \ Résumé provisoire, susceptible de connaître quelques modifications / ! \ _

Chasse aux Fantômes : Carolina a enfin découvert l'incroyable pouvoir qu'elle porte en elle : celui de voir les fantômes. Accompagnée par Aeris, l'adolescente va quitter les Turks pour partir à la recherche des fantômes revenus sur Gaïa. Une mission pas si facile que ça. Carolina doit apprendre à maîtriser son don, et certains fantômes toujours sous le contrôle de Jénova vont lui donner du fil à retordre... Entre de nouvelles révélations sur sa mère et un nouvel allié que tous n'apprécieront pas forcément, ce chassé-croisé ne sera pas de tout repos !

... Alors, vous en dites quoi ? ;-)

* * *

Bon, ben voilà... Toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin (non, non, ce n'est pas du tout de l'auto-glorification, rassurez-vous xD). Et là... c'est la fin de Secrets Dévoilés.

_Pour ceux que mon avis personnel intéresse :_ je n'ai absolument pas vu passer cette fanfic, j'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé à la publier hier ! x) Mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre : je me suis juste éclatée à l'écrire. La relation Caro/Reno, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, comme le dit je sais plus lequel des deux, c'est un joyeux bazar dans leurs têtes. Bref, ça m'a agréablement changé d'"Une Nouvelle Vie", du Septième Ciel, et tout et tout... La Tour Shinra n° 2, c'est top ! :-) J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu autant qu'à moi ! ;-) (et OUI, j'aime bien Rufus, Rufus est gentil, et toc !)

... Voilà, voilà, j'espère que mon joli petit discours de fin de fanfic vous aura plu ! xD C'était absolument pas préparé à l'avance, si vous voulez tout savoir. ;-)

Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse... Je vous souhaite comme toujours un(e) bon(ne) matinée/après-midi/soirée/journée/nuit/week-end/semaine, doublée de BONNES VACANCES ! :-D ... Et je vous dis à bientôt ! Rendez-vous en septembre ! :-)

* * *

_**The End... pour le moment.**_


End file.
